


Hamilton's Immortal

by TheChesCat



Series: The Immortal Ones [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Fiction, Hamilton - Freeform, Immortal, Inner Demons, Mental Instability, New York, Not super violent, Polyamory, Richard Rodgers, Slow Burn, just for a brief moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesCat/pseuds/TheChesCat
Summary: COMPLETED with Sequal out!!!Possibly Okieriete x OC Story~ maybe more  ;) Who knows? You tell me~The Richard Rodgers Theatre, completed in 1928, has secrets of its own. Catacombs and banisters that one lovely lady knows well. It was her safe haven when she realized she was different from the rest. It was as if she was born with the theatre, a bonded part of it.  As long as the building stands, so shall she. She's overlooked the production's that pass through. What happens when a particular play brings her out of the shadows?





	1. Forward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This post was originally posted on WATTPAD. I am the original author. I did not give anyone else permission to repost my work. (I honestly think I haven't giving anyone else time to even consider it because I wrote this in like... just over three months.) The original dates the chapters were published are at the bottom of each chapter, as well as the original authors notes.

  
For the sake of this story, everyone but Lin is single. I really wouldn't like to deal with relationships unless I put them in specifically. Though, Lin's marriage is so pure, it needs to be in. So yea. I'll add in relationships as needed/desired. 

Also, Eva is Brandy Norwood with braids (to start.)

In this world, the Original Broadway Cast stay for the entire run, unless otherwise stated.

Started 06/16/17

(Edit 07/07/17)  
Awkwardly retracting the first statement and saying that those who are married (Leslie, Renee, Chris, Pippa(with fiancé) ) shall retain their married status Post chapter 22. Sorry!  
Enjoy!  
-Ches

(Edit 07/12/17)  
So. I just realized that the RR Theatre isn't on 8th and Broadway. But hey, it's fiction. Deal with it. It sounds catchy and cool.  
Sorry!  
-ches


	2. Closing Night (0.)

_France had the Phantom of the Opera..._

America has me.

I was laid back on a beam high above the stage, just listening to the last performance of If/Then. Seems to be closing night for them.

Good.

I didn't really like the show anyway. I hope the next one is better. Looking through my phone, I guess I'll search who's on their way in. It better be a more entertaining show, especially if I'm going to be hearing it over and over... Hamilton? Oh great... a history lesson put to music.

Sitting up, I give a long stretch, the ending applause finally consuming the air, and the actors all giving hugs and congratulations to one another.

Good riddance...

I make it to my feet and walk to the end of the support, taking hold of the rope that closes the curtains and ride it down to the floor, closing the stage for them. People barely noticed me though, I had a headset and floorlight on, keeping my hands on the rope as if I was simply pulling it down normally. I smiled and gave quiet "Congratulations" to passing actors as they made their way back to their dressing rooms. After a few moments of that facade, I start to step further backstage, into the shadowed back wall. Pushing against it, I slip into a back hallway, hidden by the false wall. Something I crafted myself, I was here when they built the place, after all.

And who am I? I'm Eva. No last name, just Eva. Forever stick in a 22 year old's body. Caramel skin, thick raven hair, curves for days. I am immortal. I don't know why, and I don't know how. All I have is this theatre house. This is my home...

It helps that I'm a slut for musicals and theatre in general, so I enjoy my time here, especially causing little fits of mayhem. People say the place is haunted. People have even called religious leaders to pray away the ghost or spirit that lives here. I just sit up in the rafters and laugh. It's my playground here. The upper left box is always unsold because that's where I watch from. The fourth floor dressing rooms are left unused because that is where I live. I actually removed it from the available blueprints so people don't try to find them. I have made it into almost a suite up there, all the rooms are connected, carpet and hardwood installed, the comfiest and most luxurious furniture is up there. It's my safe haven, colored deep blue.

I climb up the back stairway to get there, going straight to my office. It's time to prepare for whoever is coming to the theatre next. I light my candle for my seal, and get writing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Allo! New story, let's see where it goes~ 6/20/17

Ches~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea at lunch, and proceeded to write through the next two classes I had.
> 
> Chapters should be out fairly quickly because I'm just copying it over from my wattpad account. I kind of sped-wrote the first 5 chapters, so it starts out a little rough.


	3. Moving in.

  
_Mister Miranda,_

_Greetings and welcome to the Richard Rodgers Theatre and congratulations on your works making it to the bigger stage. I hope that you find your stay here enjoyable and that you make the most of the opportunity._

_That all being said, there are a few house rules that are in play here. Firstly, yes, this is a legitimate letter. Go ahead and write to the heads of Broadway, they will assure you that this is real. They hear about this every time someone moves into this theatre. They really grow tired of hearing about it, so I suggest just accepting it and moving on from there._

_Second, the upper left box remains empty for a reason. Do not try to sell the tickets yourself, the box office will not allow it. The box is in use every night by myself. I personally find it to be the best seat in the house. You may use it if you need to hear how a rehearsal is going, you will find that the sound melds beautifully there._

_Third, to ward off my desire to cause chaos to your rehearsals and showtimes, I require payment of $2,000 on the first of every month that your play runs here. Leave it down in the orchestra pit in the first cellist's chair. I will retrieve it in my own time._

_Fourth, and this is less a rule and more of a friendly ask... If you feel nice, have someone leave a cup of coffee from the shop down the street in that chair whenever you or a cast member feels. I do like coffee, but I do not have the chance to get out much. If there is coffee for me, have the person yell "Good morning!" in the theatre, from the stage. I will be there to get the coffee before it gets cold._

_And Lastly, do your best to follow these rules. I do not ask for much in my life, I find my own fun. Should you need help in the house, call for me from the stage. I will help as best as I can. I love the arts, and I wish the best for your show. But remember... this is my house. Respect it._

_Your Lady of the house,_

_E._

\----------

[Lin-Manual Miranda's POV]

"What the hell is this..." I must have read this letter a dozen times by now. It was just laying on the stage when I came in to open the building for the day. Coffee? Payments?? This is legitimately something from the Phantom of the Opera. Someone must be playing a trick on me. This cannot even be real. "Hey, Daveed, get over here!" I call, heading back over to the dressing room stairs. "You gotta see this, I think we're being pranked hardcore."

The floof-headed rapper alive pops down, meeting me at the base of the staircase by the stage entrance. I hand it to him to read it too. "Damn. This is pretty out there... and rather specific. Coffee? Really?" He laughs with me, but my laughter is cut short as I hear the echo of another giggle. The chill stops me cold as I look back to the stage, Daveed looking over my shoulder too. "Um... none of the girls are here... right?" I only shake my head in response.

"Nah, must have just been a creaky pully or something, you know how these old buildings are. This was built back in what, '26?" I try to play it cool. This letter cannot be for real. This is probably just a trick from the last cast that was here. You know how the industry goes.

Right?

\------   
6/20/17


	4. Opening Night

[Lin's POV]

As the rest of the cast and stage hands make there way in, I nearly forget the strange letter. Nearly. I had more important things on my mind. We needed to start music rehearsals and staging, we only had two weeks until the first show, but we did want to start #Ham4Ham outside the theatre this evening, so I wanted the rap battles done first.  The stage and pit were occupied all day, people were in constant motion. Costumes and props were being distributed all over the place. It's a madhouse, but it feels comfortable to me. The theatre really is my home away from home, and seeing my brainchild coming to life is a dream come true.

Our dressing rooms are all assigned and costumes are being fitted between songs. The rush is real among the crew since we have such a tight schedule. It came to be my turn soon enough, after I finish learning cabinet battle #2, so I head back to my room on the third floor. There on the vanity was another envelope in the empty room. I didn't see anyone coming back down, no one I didn't recognize. I approach with caution, as if it could blow up at any second. Of course it won't but hey, better safe than sorry. Same seal as the first one, blue wax with a heart shaped music note impressed in it.

_Mister Miranda,_

_Greetings! I hear rehearsals going well, it seems you all are really utilizing the rotating stage. I personally thing it is my favorite part of the theatre. Very well done on your part. I look forward to seeing the opening performance of the show. Starring in your own show, very ballsy but you fill the role well._

_Best of luck~_

_Your Lady of the house,_

_E._

This... actually felt a bit heartwarming. In a strange, stalkerish, creepy way. I reread it again, she'll be watching... The upper left box, right? That's where she likes to watch from, she said. Furrowing my brows, my mind starts running, trying to figure out who would leave this. Why? How? When?? There have been people in and out all day, could have been one of the stage hands? No... we brought our own crew. One of the cast? Someone that works the theatre?

I jump as the costume hand knocks on my door. "Mr. Miranda, you okay?" She asked, holding my costume in her arms.

"Yea yea, I'm awesome." I reply, taking the letter to stash it away in my bag with the other. "Let's do this." I say, brushing off the feeling. The chill returns as I hear that distant giggle. It's barely an echo, but I can hear it clear as day over the music rehearsals. What is this...

\--------------------------

Time moves on, rehearsals go forward. Hamilton is gaining a ton of hype for the big stage. Honestly, I am not nervous for this opening night. I am nervous about this Lady of the House, person, however. I haven't received any other letters from her, nor have I brought her coffee. I decided not to tell the cast and crew of her, just brushing it off as a prank or just anonymous good luck. Whatever, it doesn't matter now. The whole group meets on the stage, one last hoorah before we get into costume.

"This is it, guys. Look around. In just a couple of hours, this place will be packed for a sold out show!" Cheers sound from the crew, excitement glowing from everybody. "We are going to rock this, ride this moment. Be present and enjoy it. You are part of something big. You-"

The hum of a soft song echoes through the hall, sending the chill through me, stopping me cold. "Good luck~" the voice purrs, only for a heartbeat before returning to silence. I quickly glance over my shoulder to the upper box... but it's empty.

"You okay, man?" Chris rests a hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality in the next heartbeat.

"Yea, just wanted to say, good luck you guys. We got this!" I keep on, returning to my thought, but wondering... did they hear it too? Pippa was definitely glancing about as will, her gaze lingering over the balcony seat. Ariana too. Well, at least it's not just me. "Come on guys, let's get into Ham Mode. First show!!!"

And with that, the crew scatters, stage hands start making final preparations to the set, organization props (mostly paper, there is a ton of paper in this show) at each entrance. The ensemble all gather at their dressing place, getting into their blank garments. Personally, they have the best part. So versatile.

I start upstairs to my room, only to pause as I pass Renée's room. "Lin! Thank you, it's so pretty~!" She smiles, holding up a blue rose. It really was, it had just bloomed and was in good health. "What a nice way to wish us good luck. I could hear everyone found one in their rooms." She continues, lightly tracing a petal.

"Huh... I... yea. Good luck, hun! Only the best for my crew." I grin it off, continuing up the stairs. Everyone did get one... Seems there's been a favorite picked already. As I get up to my room, I find a rose left for me, a dark orange ribbon tied around the stem. "Whoever this E is... this lady. She at least has good taste." I dismiss the thought as my hair and makeup assistants come in.   
\------------  
[Eva's POV]

I spin in the mirror one more time, black and gold dress adorning my frame, my hair braided in one long ponytail that lays over my bare shoulder. "Perfect!" I purr to myself. I am definitely excited for this play, I loved the rehearsals! I kept my heels off for the time being. With Lin right under me, he would be sure to hear me walking around. I really should get the floor soundproofed. Alas, I never have the time.

My booth is waiting for me. I head out a passage that takes me to the foyer of the building and I walk in with the other patrons. Hide in plain sight. I have my 'ticket' scanned and get a playbill, another for the collection. My usher escorts me to my box, already prepared with my favorite chair and a bottle of wine. He helps me settle in, even helping me tie my mask on, before I dismiss him.

Yes, a mask. What mischief having phantom would be complete without it? I can't let Lin see me that easily, that would ruin the fun. And I am all about having fun~ Lights dim, music starts...  
\------------  
The play was phenomenal! Definitely phenomenal. Lin did a fantastic job. Perhaps this will be the first show I leave alone to allow it to run its time.

Nah.

Though I will be back up here to watch it again. I wait as other patrons leave, the cast heading back to their dressing rooms in preparation for the after party, which... I think I'll crash. Maybe give a cast member a little congratulations gift tonight.

My usher returns, helping me with my heels before helping me up and back out to the foyer. "Darling, bring the car around. I'm going to a party." He nods, and strides off. In a matter of moments, he's outside the theatre with a dark Lincoln town car, coming around with my overcoat and opening my door. "So well trained..." I idly comment. I definitely pay him well, so he should be. After slipping my coat onto my shoulders, I get in. He knows where the cast went, so that's where we're headed.

On the way, I make one more change. Slipping off the mask, I pop in colored contacts, ones that add a golden ring around my dark chocolate eyes. Just something to throw them off, a mask is too obvious for such close encounters. They'll be drunk anyway.

A few blocks down, my usher opens my door, a hand to guide me out from the car. "Go home, I'll be fine getting back to the theatre tonight."

He nods once more, bowing to kiss my hand. "Yes, m'lady." And he leaves. Such good help.

I step inside, guess they're not checking id's here. I leave my coat at the door, my dress shimmering in the party lights. I take my time, scanning the room... who looks fun tonight... Though it didn't take long before one of them found me. An arm had wrapped around my waist and tugged me back against him.

"Well, hello there, come to enjoy the party too?" They talk into my ear for me to hear them over the boom of the bass. "I don't think you're part if the cast, I don't recognize you." They continue. Slowly, I turn in their grip, careful to keep myself close.

"Oh, I'm no one. Just a fan who wanted to congratulate the cast on a job well done." My eyes meet Leslie's, a sly smile on my lips. "You all worked so hard on it, it would be so rude if it went unnoticed." My palms run along his shoulders, down his chest. He smiles in return. I can smell the alcohol on him...

"Well, I appreciate the support, it's certainly been a long road, I'm proud to have seen it go this far." He speaks, not too tipsy. I bite my lip as he talks, nodding along, slowly swaying to the music.

"Mhmm... you all worked tirelessly... why not relax for the night? Enjoy the high?" I purr back, "You made it to Broadway. That's worth a bit more celebration than a simple party?" Let him draw the line, connect the dots. My eyes watch his, they seem to light up at the suggestion.

And he makes the move, taking a kiss. I hum against his lips quietly, my hands returning to his shoulders, holding him close. Guess I've found who's bed I'm keeping warm tonight.

\---------  
6/20/17


	5. Respect the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin realizes, he done fucked up.

[Lin's POV]

"Man, I'm telling you, there was this woman last night. Blew my MIND. She was just... wow..." Leslie went on and on, like a lovesick puppy.

"Hey hey... yea, you told me, bud. For the 18th time." I laugh, he's been like this for an hour now.

"But Lin... who was she? She got in the party, so she's gotta be someone we know, right?"

"You didn't get her name?! Dude, you just said-"

"I know! But um... I guess I smell like alcohol and bad decisions. But she's gotta be on the cast and crew or something, right?" He pushed, smiling. He leaned on the doorframe at my dressing room, a hopeful look about him.

"Leslie, you've been working with the same crew for nearly two years. You'd think you'd recognize her if she worked with us. Unless..." closing my laptop, I almost want to amuse this thought. "Hey, remember when we first started working together? We used to tell new cast members stories of different theatres we worked in."

His eyebrows scrunched together slightly, but he nods for me to continue.

"Well, let me tell you a story about this theatre. You see, I got these letters. Only two so far. One welcoming me and the crew to the theatre, another wishing us good luck. Both signed by the 'Lady of the house'." I talk as I dig out the two envelopes I kept in my bag, handing them to him. "Just... read them."

And he does, and you can see the recognition in his eyes as he makes it through. "Lin... this sounds exactly like her. E, huh? So one of the stage hands is claiming to be a kind of Opera Ghost?" He laughs this time, my exact reaction to the letters the first time. But the joke dies off as he realizes I'm not laughing with him. "Oh shit, you're serious. You think it's some kind of OG situation."

I get up from my chair, running my fingers along my scalp. "I'm not saying it's exactly like the musical, but at least it's better than Chicago being their... her inspiration." We both chuckle at that. "I mean, she doesn't sound dangerous, just mischievous. I'd rather not deal with a pranks at showtime. And it's the seventh, we've been here 3 weeks. I... didn't chance it. And true to word, the check was gone by the time the orchestra set up."

"You cannot be serious. You paid some brat two grand just to ward off shenanigans. A brat you've never met that you dont even know is real." Well, when he sums it up like that, I kinda sound like a wimp.

"Well... yea." Is all I say.  
\-----------------  
[Eva's POV]

Wow. That's the last that Leslie's getting from me. Wasn't even worth it.

"Why do I even bother..." I laid on the floor, listening in on the conversation. It's always the same. But hey, at least the brat gets paid. And it was even enough to book my soundproofing need. I sit up, combing my hair from my cheeks. "Well, Mister Miranda has been good, but this Leslie is not turning out to be all the amusing." Getting up, I head out to my catacombs, down a couple of stairs. I opted to stay barefoot, staying silent. Shorts and a deep blue crop top for the day, my hair running freely down my back.

I push open a couple of panels in the wall, opening my way into Leslie's dressing room. And I wait, only a moment as the door opens soon after. I am already sitting on the couch in his room, my legs propped up. "Hello Leslie."

"Y... you. You're that girl from last night." He stutters, the door just closing behind him. "How did... when did... what are you doing here?"

"Well, good to know you won't run if I visit you. Or yell for help." I say, confidently. "I just want you to know... you were really alright in bed. But calling me a brat? Really? I though you had manners. You don't call a Lady a brat."

"You... you're just a kid. How old are you? 18? What are you doing leavin' notes? Pranking Lin? How'd you even get in here?" I just shake my head, clicking my tongue. Standing from the couch, I make my way over to him. "Hey.. don't even think about it." He steps back.

"Tsk tsk... come on, baby... think about it. Did I treat you like I was a kid? I thought I blew your mind..." placing my hands on his chest like I had the night before. "Just know... my rules apply to you too. They apply to the whole crew. So that means..." I step up to my toes, leaning in close to him. "This is my house. Respect it..." my contacts were still in, the golden ring outlining my chocolate one.

His hands went to my waist, gently guiding me back. "This isn't your house. You're just some kid that's trying to make money off of rich people. And you're gonna be arrested. LIN! GET DO-" I still steal a single kiss just to shut him up. His fingers grip into my sides, he just can't help bit kiss me back. But... the moment is just that. A banging on the door brings him back to reality.

"Leslie! What's wrong? I heard you yell." Lin called through the door Leslie leaned against to keep it closed.

"Remember what I said." I whisper against his lips, stepping back from him. He watched me, keeping me in his sight as he reaches for the door handle. But as he moves to open it, I disappear into the wall. A breath and I'm gone.

"She was right here. I swear." I can head Leslie breath, confused. "Dude, she's super real. Like, really real." I cover my mouth, hiding my giggle.

"Well, she can't have just disappeared and I was right here at the door." Lin said. The echo of cast members filling the stage area tells that people are ready for rehearsal. "Come on, we've got worked to do." And the sound of the door tells me they are gone.

I sigh... just a kid, huh. Well, I'll keep my word. He paid up, I'll leave them be. For now.

I head back upstairs, in only to climb into the rafters. I balance onto my usual beam, looking down over the cast. Leslie definitely looked out of it, but he'll be fine. Singing will help him feel better.

"...and if you guys see something weird, let me know. I think some kid got in and is messing with our set. So, let's do this!" Lin finishes up.

I glare down from the shadowed rafter. So, what part of this is respecting the house? Wanting to play it safe? I take the check from my pocket that I collected earlier. I'll just have to soundproof at a later date. I rip it into pieces and let it fall to the stage, the snowfall of pieces landing near Lin as he lingered to talk to the stage manager.

Play time.  
\---------  
[Lin's POV]

Little pieces of paper land on my head, and looking up, I don't even see where it came from. Looking over the pieces, I can piece together my signature...

"No..." There goes the insurance. She heard me.

\-------  
6/21/17


	6. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva shanelessly acts like a brat and does something stupidly petty.

[Eva.]

"That arrogant piece of nothing." I murmured to myself, running upstairs back to my space. "Some kid playing a prank, huh... Someone needs to teach him respect."

"Well, to be fair... it was the other cast member who said it first." I whipped my head around to my vanity, my own reflection, Ave, leaning against the edge lazily, talking back to me. "You did just sleep with him, then shamelessly flirt while trying to demand respect. Tsk tsk... you should know better." Ave reflection shook her head, a sly smile remaining on her lips.

"Shut up! That Miranda man knew from the beginning he was dealing with. He even listened, paid me on time! He just couldn't pass that wisdom onto his employees." I shot back, a hiss slipping from my lips. "Honestly, both of them should pay. They broke my rule. They should be punished."

"So you're just going to throw a temper tantrum. Awesome. Maybe they're right. You really are a kid." Ave really gets on my nerves sometimes... "Besides, why does that even piss you off, you've been called worse. Honestly, I'd brush it off and leave it be, if I were you... which ironically..." She shrugged, gesturing to herself in the glass. I could hear the echos of laughter going on downstairs. The joyous sounds made my blood boil, and Ave noticed. "Oh... I see."

"What." I crossed to my vanity, my palms planted to the dark stained wood. "Don't even try to read me. You can't."

"But I can, darling. Remember, you're stuck with me as much as I'm stuck with you. I know every little thing that goes on inside that noggin of yours, and you're lonely. It's not the kid thing that pisses you off."  She continued, uninvited to speak.

"Enough!" My fist flew right into the glass, sending shards all over the surface of the wood. My breath catches, my eyes well, threatening to spill over.

"That doesn't stop me, darling... and we both know that." The voice echoed in my head. Always echoes, always there. Berating me on my actions. Belittling me. Reminding me what I am. Alone.

You see, I never asked to be here. I don't know how I came to be here. I just appeared with the house. I didn't want to be here. I can't seem to die, no matter how hard I tried. And almost ninety years later, it seems I've hit my tipping point.  For the first time in my life... I scream.

Temper tantrum, maybe. But I need to retain my respect and I think I know exactly how to do it.

\----------------------------------

Show started soon, I could hear the bustle of stage hands and actors getting dressed, vocal warm ups sounding through the stairway along the dressing rooms. I had changed clothes into full jeans and a black shirt with a gold star on the back, "Stage Crew" written on the back. My hair pulled back in a ponytail. I had put in a fresh set of contacts, the signature gold ring around my eyes.

I popped into the business nearly unnoticed, smiling with a makeup case in my hands. I glided past everyone, making a beeline for the dressing room where Leslie was changing. He had his back to the door, and I walked right in, closing it behind me. He turned right to me hearing the click, his eyes were wide as soon as he realized who it was. "You..."

"Yes, yes, it's me. Let's skip the pleasantries. I hate wasting my time." I spoke quickly, setting my case on the vanity and opening it. "You see, I was nice the first night. But tonight, I don't think so. Especially when I'm brushed off as some joke." The clatter of glass jars filled the room as I poked through what I needed.

"But.. how.. You.. what? I mean, how did you-" He stammered.

"Darling, I hear everything. You know why?" I cut him off. Not in the mood for this bullshit. "Because this is my house. Respect it. But for some reason, now the crew believes that there's just some prankster running around."  I continued, pulling out a blue bottle. "So, here's a prank for one. Let's see who's laughing after this."

"Wait! That was Lin that made the announcement! He told everyone. I just-" I raised my hand.

"No. He had done the right thing to begin with. He kept to the rules, even paid me on time. But you. You thought it's too ridiculous. You even acknowledged the letter was from me. You saw me, you slept with me! You disgusting piece of trash. I want you out of my house." I down the drink, keeping it in my mouth. In a swift stride, I cross to the man, forcing my lips on his. Even through the protests, I make him drink until he stumbled back, coughing.

"What did you... " coughed again, wiping away the rest of the drink. "wha-" He continued to try to ask, but the coughing persisted.

"Just some numbing agent, no worries, it's all natural. Your voice is going to be useless for a few days. Guess they'll have to get your replacement. Maybe he'll be better than you. Now get. Out." And with that, I closed my case, and rushed out of the room, heading the rest of the way downstairs.

Only to be stopped by someone.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Anthony held my arm, a concerned look in his eyes. Wow. He's um... wow. Handsome is an understatement.

"I um... I was just... on my way to help Jasmine with her makeup." I lied, only to watch his eyebrows furrow further.

"Jazz doesn't usually need help with her makeup... the girls tend to do it themselves... So, what's the real reason?" Wow. He called that one out fast. Shitshitshitshitshit... For once, I was thankful for Leslie running down the stairs in a rush as well.

  
"Whoops, well, I'll just return to my station then. Good luck on the show." I smiled up to him, taking another moment to admire him before tugging free from his grip and making a mad dash for backstage, disappearing behind my wall.

"Wait!" I heard faintly as I ran away, his footsteps were hot on my trail, but not fast enough. Standing there, I caught my breath. Well, that debt is paid, but now there's two that have seen my face. Goddamnit.

"Well... you did go into a crowd of people, Eva, were you not expecting someone to notice you looked in a rush?" Ave whispered in my head.

  
"Shut up. Ever heard of hiding in plain sight?" I started...

"Ever heard of using the high ground? You know this house inside and out. Why rush into the crowd like a bitch? You really have thrown a temper tantrum. Are you finally satisfied?" She hissed back to me.

"It's done, drop it. And listen, they're already in a panic. I need to go write." I started back up to my room, maybe if I hurried, I could make it to my seat for the musical. My room is always my safe haven, maybe I'll stay in tonight... Ave decides to shut up for a while. Finally... some peace and quiet.

I return to my desk, lighting my candle before starting the next letter. One thought returns to me head... the look of concern Anthony had shown... for me. Like, genuine concern. That's new.

\---------  
6/22/17


	7. Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva has made an irreversible mistake.

[Eva's POV]

You know what? Fuck the letter. I went back downstairs, this time using my hidden stairs to slip into Lin's dressing room. Waiting my time there. I made myself comfortable on his couch, still in my Hamilton stage uniform. I can hear them finishing up Non-Stop, so it's only a few moments that the door opens revealing the main man himself. And he knows, as soon as saw he had company, he was caught.

"Hi Eva." is all he says closing the door behind him. Reaching up the back of his uniform to unhook his mic.

"Oh, so you do remember me. Old Man Miranda isn't so old yet. It's only been what, 8 years since you came with In the Heights?" I spoke bitterly.

"Look, Eva, come on. I just didn't want to worry the crew." He tried to reason, taking his time in changing his costume. Intermission was only 15 minutes, so talk and change.

"Oh, I totally understand. I'm not scary, I'm not trying to be intimidating. But this is my house. You know that." I frowned, watching his reflection in the mirror.

"I know. But it's been 8 years, longer since I've heard from directors before me who have been here. Don't you think maybe it's time to quit?"  He said, meeting my gaze in the reflection.

"You know I can't do that. This house is all I have. We've been over this... Lin, you're one of the few who could understand why I do this. Why I need to do this." I stood, walking to the vanity to stand by him, my palm resting against the countertop. "Lin. Why the hell would you disrespect me like that? I have simple needs. That's all. Why not just pass it along to everyone else? Do I have to make another example of someone before they get a clue?"

"Another? Are you the reason why Leslie's out tonight?" He shot back to me, the hint of anger in his eyes.

"He disrespected me. He paid the price. The only reason you're still here tonight is because I actually like you and know that you know better." I yell right back. "Last warning, Miranda. This is my house. Resp-"

The door swings open, a darker man, definitely taller than I am, pokes his head in. In a grey costume, handkerchief in hand. "Y'all okay?" His deep voice vibrated through the room. I froze, meeting his gaze. Lin turned around, buttoning his jacket.

"Yea. We're good. Just talking to an old friend." He said smoothly, technically not a lie. "All good here, Oak."

"Mkay, man. Just heard arguing, you're not usually one to get loud." The man, Oak I guess, looked over me for another moment. "She helpin' you with your mic?"

My eyes flick to the loose cord at the back of Lin's uniform. "Yea, I was sent up when we thought there was a problem at the end of Non-Stop." I said, lying cleanly through my teeth without hesitation. "We just got slightly heated over how the disconnect happened."

"In more ways than one..." Ave whispered in my head. Scrunching my nose for a hint of a moment, before I moved behind Lin, reconnecting the wire as the 5 minute call sounded over the PA. Oak nodded, his eyes not leaving me, lingering long enough to bring a blush to my cheeks.

"Someone will be off the right wing incase there are anymore problems. If you need anything, just call." And with that, I patted Lin's shoulder and moved around him. My gold-rimmed eyes flash to Oak as I slipped past him so I could walk (quickly) down the stairs, needing to make my escape.

"Getting careless, Eva. Another set of eyes on you. They've seen your face, heard your voice. They know you're different." Ave hissed inside of me, as if she were right over my shoulder.

"Shut up, bitch. They don't know who I am. This is the last time they'll see-" THUD

The next moment I opened my eyes, face to face with another cast member. The mess of dark hair surrounding his head, neatly groomed stubble covering his jaw, dark eyes blinking up at me.

"And that's three new ones in a single day. Damn. You are really a fuckup. Lin and Leslie at first, now Anthony, Oak, and now..."

"Daveed! You alright, man?" Oak called as he came downstairs, Lin following suit. I was kneeling over the rapper, still in shock, but only for another beat or two. Oak's hand gripped my arm and helped me up to my feet. "Are you okay too?"

Lin moved around to help Daveed to his feet, brushing him off. Daveed, though, was less concerned with the costume, and more about me. "You don't work here, and I know everyone on crew here."

_"Lie."_

"I... I um..." I froze up. I've never had so many eyes directly on me before. So critically.

"She's an intern, I got a request from the local university the other day, she's majoring in theatre tech." Lin actually covered my ass. Daveed didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but the 2 minute warning said he needed to go. He was up first in act two. Lin just nodded to him as he gave the Jefferson figure a nudge, giving a similar look to Oak. "Y'all better go. I'll be there in a minute." Both hesitate a moment longer, but they left. I finally came back to reality.

"LIN," I hiss to him, "I'm supposed to be an invisible presence, not on staff!"

"Well, that changes now. No more Phantom of the opera shenanigans. Your life starts now. No more hiding in the shadows." He states as if it were fact, before turning to head to left stage, the play starting again.

I hurried back to my stairwell, back to my loft. Back to my safe haven.

\----------  
Ches here!  
I have no clue where this is going, but I'm kinda digging it. More later/tomorrow. 6/25/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, when I started this spastic idea, I had no plan whatsoever. Reading it back now, I'm rather proud of my work.


	8. Deals over coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin has the a plan.

  
[Eva's POV]

I didn't bother coming back downstairs to hear the rest of the musical. Instead, I slept. That was more than enough social interaction for one day.

\-----

August 8th, 2015

I woke to the sound of someone calling good morning from in the theatre.

Coffee.

Rolling over to lazily move out of bed, my braid draped over my shoulder. I decided to just skip changing. I'm just going to grab the coffee and come back up. So, barefoot me wandered downstairs, down past the stage level to the basement. I wove through the chairs in the Pit to get to the first cellist chair.

Empty...

"I hear you down there. If you want the coffee, you gotta come up here, Eva." Lin said. Damnit. Holding my coffee hostage... that fucker. First thing in the morning too. I step up to the conductor's podium, pushing open the door to the stage, and climbing up.

"Fuck you" was my greeting of choice. There I stood, in an oversize wide neck shirt that said 'Angel of Music' and shorts. Lin just laughed and walked over to me, handing me a cup.

"Good morning to you too. Let's talk." I follow him to sit on the edge of the stage, looking out over the house seats. The quiet was always oddly calming to me.

"What's there to talk about, You've roped me into a position I don't want to be in." I spoke softly over the cup, the coffee warming my palms.

"You'll be fine, the cast and crew will love you. You're not a bad person. Besides, I think you kinda liked the attention." He chuckled, keeping his eyes on the vacant seats ahead of him. A light blush rises on my cheeks.

"Shut up." I muttered. "I haven't had more than one set of eyes on me at a time in almost 30 years. I froze last night. I prefer being invisible to the cast unless I want to be seen."

"Well, that's changing, amiga. I'll even make you a deal." He said between sips. "Give me two months, intern alongside the crew. In October, if you decide that you still want to be in the shadows, I'll let you go and reimburse you double for your time. If you find you like it, I'll add you to the payroll and you'll work for the company, at least give you some company for a year or so. Maybe you'll decide to work for the theatre and help the companies that come through." He glanced over to me just as I looked to him. "It's nearly a win-win either way for you."

"Don't. It's a stupid idea." Ave hissed in my head... "Just tell him to fuck off and go about business as usual. Fuck up their show until they pay up. You don't need them."

"Sure." Just to spite the inner bitch. "I... I'll try it." He smiled brighter, holding his cup up to tap it against mine. "So, Boss, can I just work on the set or something? At lease not dive head first into meeting everyone?"

"Nope. You'll join us before rehearsal, and I'll introduce you. You'll be working audio tech. Microphones. And I already let the rest of the Tech team know that you'll be exclusively doing the main cast, not ensemble. Understand?" He smirked slightly, returning his gaze to the empty chairs.

"God fucking... You arrogant prick. You knew I'd say yes." My nose scrunched with distaste, before taking another sip of the soothing hot coffee. "You forced my hand. That's shitty."

  
"Well, a  deal's a deal." And with that, he turned his body around, getting back up to stand. "The cast will be here in two hours, best get dressed. I have extra crew shirts in my dressing room if you need them." He said as he walked away.

"Fuck off..." I whispered, though he was out of earshot. Just throwing me right into the line of fire, Lin. Jeez. I lingered on the stage in silence, sipping the rest of the cooling cup, letting my thoughts sound in my head, my heart pounding in my ears.

" You just never listen to me. When all I want to do is try to help you." Ave rang in my head.

  
"No, all you ever wanted to do was help yourself. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's time for a change."

"Oh. Okay. Pardon me, miss thing. You're so right. Let's give it a try and make friends, get close to people. Learn about them, hang out with them. Maybe even learn to love them. Then, as they age and age, let's watch them die while you keep going on and on. You are going on 90, Eva." She bitterly reminded me. "Your body isn't a day over 20, maybe. You don't age. what good is that going to do you when you fall for someone."

"Maybe I'll just enjoy my time with them, then go back to the shadows when they start to notice. It's only two months, not like much could happen..." I said aloud, my voice whispering into the echo of the hall. "Besides... not like anyone would want me anyway."

"Two months, huh? Short internship." A deeper voice rang from behind me. I froze almost instantly, a light shiver ran down my spine. A figure came down to sit by me, some space remaining between us. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... just  thinking out loud. I thought the crew wasn't supposed to be here for two hours." My fingers dug into the near empty cup in my hands, finally having the courage to see who my visitor was. Oak's profile came into view in the corner of my eye. "So what are you doing here?"

The man chuckled. "I come here to think too. The theatre happens to be a good listener. Sometimes I write while I'm here. Lin does the same sometimes, especially while we're still fresh on Broadway. Man's got a lot on his plate." He said smoothly, looking out over the seats with me, before turning to glance over me. "Though, you look like you've been here a bit longer."

And that's when the blush sets back in. "Um.. Lin asked me to meet him early to discuss the internship... I brought a change of clothes with me for later." My hand lifting to tug up the neck of the shirt back on my shoulder. "I-I'm not used to being seen. I usually stay in the background."

"It's alright. I'm not much better. I just throw on whatever when I head over here. I change into costume anyway most of the time." His reassurance was comforting, surprisingly. "You look cute, by the way. Phantom of the Opera was a good play. Looks good on the stage." He smiled. "I don't think I've introduced myself properly. I'm Okieriete Onaodowan, Oak for short." He said as he held out a hand.

"Don't." Ave pleaded. If I do this, I'm set on this path. Am I ready for that?

I look at his hand for another moment, taking a deep, shy breath.

"I'm Eva." I said, slipping my palm in his.

\----------

"Alright everyone, this is our newest part of the team, she'll be around for a few months, though if she does a good job, maybe we'll keep her." Lin announced to the cast and crew, all sitting in a circle. All eyes on me. My face must have looked like a dark cherry because I was blushing like mad. Though there's only about 30 people here, that's still... 29 pairs of eyes more than I'm used to. I gave a shy wave, a closed smile on my lips. I wore my glasses and not contacts, though both were fake, but it gave me a bit of protection from being super awkward. "Be nice to her, she's a bit shy, but I'm sure she'll open up as she sticks around."

The crew clapped, saying a chorus of 'hellos' and 'welcomes'. Oak smiled confidently to me, as if sharing a bit of strength with me.

I was gonna need it.

\--------

[Lin's POV]

As the cast separates to the their rooms to change for dress rehearsals, Pippa walked by me, pausing for a moment. "She looks terrified, Lin. Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"I'm sure, and we'll be right here with her every step. I think she'll be happy working with us. It's just all so new to her." I replied, bumping shoulders with the angel. "Let me know if you see anything go wrong. Okay?" She nods, a caring smiling on her lips.

\--------------

6/27/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever just done something against your better judgement? Yup. That's me.


	9. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva introduces herself.

 

  
[Eva's POV]

That night, after Lin introduced me to the crew, I assigned my job and sent on my way. It was their third performance on Broadway, so people were in a rush, still running on the adrenaline of the new venue.

I carried a case of microphones and hip packs to the dressing rooms, starting at the one on the bottom. Beforehand, I had paired each mic and pack in little sandwich bags so they wouldn't get tangled. maybe making the process a little faster.With each step, I'm shaking. I'm a huge bundle of nerves. Honestly, I'm not sure what to say. I just want to do this and get out of the way. I know I willing agreed to it, but I must be a masochist for punishment or something because this is my living hell. Why didn't I listen to Ave and just say no.

"Yea, why didn't you listen to me. Cunt." She hissed in my head, listening to my thoughts.

"Shut up..." I whisper to myself, walking over to to the first door and giving it a knock. Phillipa opened the door almost instantly.

"Oh hi! Perfect timing! We just got our corsets on." She said, stepping aside to let me in. Jasmine and Renee were dressed the same, Renee helping Jasmine finish lacing her corset.

"Hi... I guess I'll help you first while they finish up?" I kept my voice soft, my shyness getting a hold on me. Phillipa nodded, turning around so I could hook up the hip pack. I set the case I was holding on a chair, clicking it open to get her set. "Soo, right?" I asked, just to be sure. I'm still learning all of the names, most of them I got, but some were still lost. She nodded, and I went ahead. First, and as efficiently as I could, I tucked the hip pack in the back of her leggings. Trying to make this as not awkward as possible. I traced the wire up her back, collecting some slack at the back of her neck and taping it there. Next, I took an alcohol wipe and wiped behind her right ear, before placing and taping the earpiece. She turned her head both ways, making sure she had enough slack to have full range of motion. "How does it feel? Any adjustment?"

"Nope! Feels perfect! Wow, that was fast." She smiled, before moving out of the way to make room for Renee. I repeat the same, but using coloured medical tape to secure her wire in place so it blends in easier, since she's so dark. Hers is a forehead mic, so I took a comb and separate her hair, laying the mic along her scalp so it can still be styled over it, I took it similarly just past her hairline. I gave her hair a quick comb to bring it back together and she does the same as Phillipa, turning to make sure she had enough slack. Renee said thanks as well, giving me room to work on Jasmine. I really tried to keep quiet, and thankfully they didn't try to make small talk, just worked on getting into costume.

"How long until you graduate, Eva? Can't be long, you're already good at this. " Renee said as she helped Phillipa into her dress.

"Oh... Um... in the spring. This is just a final semester internship. You know, real world experience before I finish." I replied, taping the cord to Jasmine's neck as she held her hair up for me. "I practically live in the theatre, I spend so much time here, might as well work here, right?"

The girls laugh quietly, nodding understandingly. "Definitely, we all practically live here. Especially Lin, I think he actually does and just visits his wife on weekends." Phillipa said, squeaking quietly as her dress is zipped up. Those things must be pretty formfitting. "We all spend more time here than at home." I giggled this time, smiling to myself. Finally Jasmine's all hooked up, so I close my case.

"Let me know if you have any problems, ladies. Okay?" A chorus of okays are returned before I head out, following the stairs up to the next set of rooms. The next room I knock on is Chris'. He opens it with a smile.

"Come on in." He said, slipping his white coat back off for me. "Great timing, I almost walked out to places without that." I giggled quietly.

"Good thing I caught you then..." I replied, just above a whisper, hooking the hip pack in the back of his trousers.

  
"You know, Lin told me about you. And honestly, I imagined you'd look a bit older." He said smoothly, sitting down so I could hook up his earpiece, since he's so tall. My eyes flicker to the mirror to where he's watching me. "How come it's been almost a decade and you look like you're a freshman."

"I'm 22, thanks." Scrunching my nose as I wiped behind his ear. "If Lin already told you, than why are you asking?" I gently tapped the door closed with my foot, I don't think everyone needs to hear this.

"Well, I remember hearing about you when I was here for In The Heights with him, but I might as well hear about you from you." He answered, earning a sigh from me.

"I don't age. I just exist here in the theatre. I go out occasionally, but might as well just stay here. Nothing out there for me." I reply, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "I don't know why. I just am."

"How old are you? Really." His brows furrowed.

"87 with the theatre." I reply, no use in hiding it. His mic was hooked up, and I returned to my case, closing it. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm going to make friends, I'm going to like people... I'm going to outlive them. What's the point..." For some reason, He was so easy to talk to. Chris got up, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Enjoy it, though. Even if it's not forever." He said, before opening the door for me. "Go on."

I smiled over my shoulder, returning to my job. Finishing up the rest of the guys, making my way upstairs to Lin's room. Giving a knock, he let me in, a smile on his face when he saw me. "Ahh, look who's enjoying their first day!" He noted, slipping off his white coat as well. I hadn't even noticed I was smiling. I might have enjoyed a little bit of small talk among the cast, except Daveed. He didn't seem to like me very much. I think he's still suspicious of me.

"Maybe... Or maybe I'm just thankful you're the last one I have to hook up." I counter, scrunching my nose again to put him off.

"Uh huh, you keep tellin' yourself that, amiga. So, good first impressions?" He asked as I hooked up his pack.

"Mostly, I guess. Daveed doesn't like me, but that's okay." I reply softly. Him and Chris are the only ones that seem to know the whole story, so it's alright if some are a bit skeptical.

"Eh, he'll come around, he's a good guy. I guess running into him wasn't the best way to introduce yourself." He chuckled as I parted his hair.

  
"Maybe... Oak is nice though, and Chris is keeping an eye out for me too. They girls are all lovely. And well... Leslie might not be too glad to hear about me when he gets back." I let it trail off quietly.

"Shit, forgot about Leslie. I'll give him a call tomorrow, no worries. You just focus on doing what you should be. " I nodded, knowing he could see me in the mirror. I combed his hair back, going ahead and getting the setting foam to keep his hair pulled back, catching all the strays. I brushed through his hair again, smoothing it with my hand, gathering the ends to tie. "Hey, I didn't know you did hair, too."

"Well... when you live in a theatre, you have a lot of free time. A lot of time to learn." I reply, looking into the mirror. His hair was smoothed, he really did fit the role well. I helped him back into his jacket. "Thanks..." I said softly, the blush creeping back into my cheeks.

"Don't thank me. I just want you to be happy. Really happy. Not just satisfied. You deserve friends. A family. " Lin turned to me, tugging his jacket into place on his shoulders. "Make the most of it." He sounded just like a father. I nodded in return, shutting my case.

"See you after the show." I said, stepping out to go back downstairs. Oak was leaning on the wall outside of his dressing room, talking to his phone.

"And here's HamFam's newest recruit! Eva!" he said, spotting me coming down, opening his arm to me. He was already dressed, and just killing time before the show started. "Come on gorgeous, I know I look great, but come be in the shot!" He called, gesturing for me to come over to him. "Snapchat wants to say hi!"

I turned red, I didn't realize I had been staring, so I rushed over to stand by him. He draped his arm over my shoulder, holding me to his side. Wow. He was warm. Something about this was comforting... just... gentle. I let myself nuzzle into his chest a little, smiling up to his phone with a shy "hello". I've been touched many times, but this... this was heaven. His thumb smoothed over my shoulder slowly for a moment as he spoke to his phone again, talking about how I was a new intern, but I just let myself relax against him. I released tension I hadn't noticed I was holding. My shyness melted in that moment. I think he noticed, because he chuckled, capturing a picture of the moment.

"You okay? You look super chill for the first time I've seen you." He asked, keeping me close a moment longer.

"Yea... I'm okay. I um.. I probably should go put the case back and find my hiding spot until the play's done." I stuttered out, slipping from under his arm, my cheeks turned rosy again. I basically just snuggled Oak. And the internet probably saw by now. Wow, I'm pathetic.

"You can camp out in my dressing room. I don't mind. Just be prepared when Act 1 ends, I gotta change for Madison." He said, handing my his phone, the background was of the moment before, me snuggled into his chest. "Can you drop that in there for me? I gotta get to places." I nodded. "Thanks snugz. See you later!" And with that, he ran off to the stage wing. I stood there another moment, almost stunned.

"See? You are enjoying it." I whipped my head around, my braid flying behind me, to see Lin standing a few steps up. "Don't say anything, just an observation." He smirked, passing me as he headed downstairs.

I decided to skip seeing the rest of the crew and just kept the case with me. In Oak's room, he had a couch, a fridge, and other miscellaneous items strewn about. I laid on his couch, this much interaction wore me out. Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt. And nap I did, his phone still in hand.

\-----------------------

[Oak's POV]

At the end of _Non-Stop_ , we all run off of the stage back to our dressing rooms. I needed to catch my breath, rapping really takes it out of you. Back in my room, there was a sleeping lady on my couch, my phone in her hand beside her. That made me smile, seeing her relax. I remember seeing her this morning, alone on stage. She was so scared when I came out to sit by her. Lin came up behind me, glancing in to see what I was staring at.

"Damn, not even a whole performance, and she's already out for the count." He muttered to me, smiling too.

"How come she's so scared? She's in uni, she's gotta be around people a lot." I whispered, leaning against the door frame.

"Online uni, I think. She said she spends a lot of time alone. I think she lives alone." he told me, and I nodded. I stepped in quietly, gently retrieving my phone from her hand. Her fingers twitched but she didn't wake. Heavy sleeper, duly noted. Lin nodded to me and went on, probably to go relax for the intermission.

I went ahead and got changed, laying the jacket I wore for Hercules over the sleeping girl. She immediately snuggled into it, which made me smile. I hurry up and change and leave before I made too much noise, plugging my phone to charge. Off to Act 2.

\----------------------------------------

After the show, Lin just told everyone to leave their Mics in their rooms, Eva would get them.

I wandered back to my dressing room, yawning quietly. Post show was always hard, that rush kinda leaves you feeling flat. Eva was still asleep on my couch, though she probably should be getting up soon. It's almost 11 pm, she should head home soon. After I get changed into sweats and a hoodie, I kneel by the couch, gently shaking Eva's shoulder.

  
"Wakey wakey. You need to go home, it's late." Eva groaned, breathing in deep. "Come on, hun, I'll help you get the mics so you can get to your car sooner. Or do you head to the subway?"

"Nuhh.. I can walk." She murmured, she opened her eyes. She didn't have the gold ring around her brown. I furrowed my brows again, watching her as she woke. She smiled, smoothing a hand over her braided hair. "Morning..." She whispered.

"Heh... it's about 20 minutes from anything close to tomorrow. Come on, you got things to do before you can go..." I respond massaging her shoulder a little to help her wake. Her eyes go wide as she realizes how close we were. She sat up quickly, the coat falling off of her.

"OH! Um... yea, I'll um. I'll get the mics! You can go home, I'll be here for a while longer... I gotta get mics and disinfect things, and reorganize everything and prep my case for tomorrow." She quickly stutters out.

"Well, I can help, I'll walk you to your car or the sub after. It's pretty sketchy out lately." I tell her, standing up from beside the couch, yawning.

"No no! I'll be fine! Thank you, though! Sorry for crashing in your room. Night, Oak!" She said, bounding up from the couch and running out, grabbing her case from beside the door.

Aaaaaand she's gone. I frown for a moment, but I go ahead and go home, lingering outside the theatre to see if she comes out, but as midnight rolls around, I decide to head home.

\--------------

6/29/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Eva, so shy :3


	10. Snugz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva discovers the kinder kinds of touches.

*One week later* (I expect lyrics in the comments.)

[Eva's POV]

"Good Morning!" I could hear the echo from the stage. I'm already awake, since it's just about nine in the morning. I looked in my vanity, my braids tied back with a bandanna, my grey shirt covered in little elephants, and black sweatpants. I slipped on flipflops, and head downstairs for the stage. Lin had spoken to me the second performance day, telling me he wanted to speak with me every morning, just to make sure I'm okay. I managed to survive the first week of mic-ing and making small talk with cast. I was greeted by Lin holding a cup of coffee out to me.

"Thanks..." I cooed quietly, sipping from the cup. The warmth flowed through me, a soothing rush to shake away sleep.

"No problem. How are you doing?" He asked me, leading me to the edge of the stage to sit. I, of course, follow.

"I'm okay. Honestly... it's pretty exhausting. I just crash after I finish mic-ing everyone. I'm not use to all this attention and interaction." I said, kicking my feet slowly. "I think I'm growing a bit more comfortable talking though, or at least just being around people." Lin nods as I spoke, sipping his coffee as well, staring off into the seats.

"Good, good. Excited for seven more weeks? I think you'll feel better as time goes on. "  He asks excitedly, earning a groan from me.

"More time spent draining myself by being around other people and being forced to talk to them? Sure." I retort, sarcasm dripping from my voice. "You realize I don't have the spoons for that kind of thing. But... I promise I'll try."

"Spoons?" He tilts his head.

"Look it up, spoon theory." I reply, taking another sip of coffee. I could hear footsteps coming out onto the stage, I turn my head to see Oak coming out from the wing. "Oh... good morning..." I murr softly, quickly turning back to my drink. I heard Lin chuckle at my sudden shyness again.

"Good morning, snugz. Here early again? Damn, I need to get here sooner to beat you. Hey Linnamon Roll." He says, chuckling as well as he sits beside me, his arm brushing up against mine.

"Nah,I just called her here early to talk, to see how her internship is going. First week is always the hardest." Lin says for me. Oak reaches his arm around me, pulling me into his side for a hug.

"Ahh, Our little Eva finished her first week!" His smile could have lit up the whole theatre... so could my blush.

"I-I'm just doing my job, it's not too hard. I just um.. I'm just getting used to all of the company and such... No big deal." I stutter out shyly. I was still trying to get used to being hugged so much. This cast really has been a bunch of huggers. "Thanks..." I sighed softly, leaning in against the warm teddy bear of a man. Lin smiled to us.

"It just takes time. Remember what I said, Eva. Take your time, it'll get better from here."  Lin said as he hopped up from the edge of the stage, walking back to the wing. "I'ma go work on music before Alex gets here." He calls over his shoulder, leaving me with Oak, cuddled under his arm.

"You okay, snugz? You're lookin' a bit red." Oak said, looking down at me against his chest.

"Oh! I'm good, just um... hot coffee warmed me up." Great lie. Best lie. Total bullshit.

"Heh, let it cool then." He chuckls, not moving his arm. Over the week, I had used his dressing room as my hiding place and selected nap room during showtime. He didn't seem to mind, especially since I just sleep through whatever he has going on, whether it be phonecalls or Daveed popping in for a visit. "You resting okay? You're always dead tired by intermission."

"Yea, I'm okay. It's just... draining being around people so often. It's definitely new territory for me. I'm used to being alone all of the time." I reply softly, almost muffled by his chest. I have grown so attached to his scent. Very clean, a little spicy, but comforting all the same. Maybe it's because I spend all of my time in his room in the evenings, nowadays. It smells even better coming from him.

"Maybe it's time to switch to tea. Even one cup during showtime. That might help you stand up a bit better to the loud, bombastic cast I call coworkers." He returns the gentle tone, making me smile with his care.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." I nod, finally lifting my head from his chest. It's always take me a moment to get over over the shyness. Not instantaneous, but better.

"Want to come up and hang out in my room until the rest of the crew gets here?" Oak asks as he hops down from the stage. I nod, and almost immediately, I'm picked up from my perch. He cradled me in his arms, my cup sitting on my tummy, held tight in my fingers.

"Oak!! P-put me down! I can walk!" I basically turn to a raspberry hue as I'm nestled against his chest.

"I know, I just think you're too adorable to let you walk. How about we watch some TV. I got Netflix." He says, keeping me close as he makes his way up stairs.

"Oak! You better not be harassing the little bundle of chocolate!" I hear Lin call from a floor above, before peeking over the banister. "Oh my god, that's adorable. Never mind, carry on." he said after snapping a quick picture from his vantage point.

"Hey, send that to me when you get a chance! Haha... that man." Oak calls back, flashing his signature smile again. I pout a little, clearly not getting a say in anything, but it soon disappears as he places me in his lap on the couch, keeping an arm securely around my waist. "So, what do you like to watch?"

"Um.. um... Once upon a time?" Of course that's the first thing that pops into my head. Always stuck in fantasies. He nods and puts it on his laptop, which we rest on my lap. I lean my head on his shoulder, relaxing into his warmth. We sit there for hours, watching half of season one until his stomach starts to growl.

"Want to get lunch?" He asks, pausing the laptop for a moment. Instantly, I get anxious about leaving the theatre. I just don't have that kind of energy if I'm going to be working tonight.

"How about I get changed and you get some food from the cafe a block down. I can meet you back here." I counter, snuggling into his chest, also not liking the idea of leaving his lap.

"That sounds okay, but you'd need to get up so I can go get us food." He chuckled, and I try to cool the blush in my cheeks. I pick up the laptop and put it on the counter in from of the mirror.  He slips up behind me, hugging me around my waist, his head resting on mine. "Hey..." he whispers, making me look in the mirror at us. "Smile more. Okay? You're okay. Nothing to be scared or shy about." He says, earning a genuine, warm smile from my lips. He smiles back, seeing my eyes light up at the encouragement. With a kiss to the top of my head, he walks out. "Be back soon!"

I breathe, bouncing on my toes a little, covering my cheeks~! I could feel my heart pounding, his words just filling my head, making me feel so at ease. And with that, I bounce out to my hidden stairwell behind the wall, and up to my room to get dressed. The cast will be here soon after, so I at least need to bring my cast shirt with me. I opt to wear a Black shirt that says "Madison, you mad as a HATTER" in white with a Mad Hatter's hat hanging off the H. The neck had been cut so it naturally sits of shoulder, to help fight the heat that builds as the theatre fills. Blue jeans and converse fit the rest of the outfit perfectly. I keep the bandanna tied, holding my braids out of my face. This actually might be okay for tonight.

Heading back downstairs, I take the long way of going backstage then around to the dressing room stairway. Perfect that I did it too, because Oak walks in with a bag and two cups in his hands. I smile and greet him, taking the cupholder from him. "Back to the room?" He nods, and I lead the way. I take the cup that said "snugz" on it, giggling a little. "Really?"

"Well, that's your name. So naturally, that's what goes on the cup." He says, setting the bag on the counter next to the laptop. "I got sandwiches and fries, and for you, chamomile tea with milk. Let's try to make tonight a better night for you." I nod. We eat and finish another episode of Once Upon a time. By then, it's nearing two in the afternoon, and the rest of the cast and crew are filing into the theatre for warmups and rehearsals. Soon enough, Lin calls Oak out to join in. Oak kissed my forehead again, making Lin giggle like a schoolgirl and I swear I could hear him say he 'shipped it', before heading downstairs. I decide to stay hidden for a while longer, finishing my tea and collecting my thoughts. I barely noticed that Ave hadn't said anything all day.

\------------------------

Showtime came and went. I took my usual nap in Oak's room, feeling him lay his warmed Hercules Mulligan jacket. Though, tonight, intermission came with company.

"Why are you babying her, man? She's an adult, she's supposed to be working, not sleeping on the job." Daveed's voice whispered in the room, I guess the guys came in here to change for act two instead.

"She works before and after the show, she's fine. Lay off it." Oak replies firmly. "She's only been here a week, she still need time to adjust."

  
"She'd adjust better if she were awake, actively aware of what's going on around her. Man, just wake her up." Daveed counters, his voice raising slightly. I frown slightly, listening in. I'm nearly awake now, just keeping still and listening close.

"No, I'll wake her after we finish. Besides, we just leave the mics in out rooms and she gets them after we finish decompressing from the show." Oak replies, keeping his whisper.

"Fuck it, man, I'll wake her. She should be awake so she can understand how theatre works. She's missing valuable time." I hear a few steps come closer to me, a presence coming closer. I flinch, but no hand touches me. Opening my eyes, I see Oak holding Daveed's wrist, keeping him from touching me.

"S-sorry... I'll get up. I didn't mean to disappoint." I say, just above a whisper, curling up further into a ball. "I'll g-go now. Good luck with act two..." And I squeeze from under them, racing out if the room.

\------

[Oak's POV]

I turned back to Daveed after Eva ran out. "Nice going, man." I hissed, releasing his wrist and getting my grey jacket.

"Well, now she's up and experiencing the real pressure of working in theatre instead of sleeping." He rolled his eyes, "It'll be good for her. Our smol chocolate bun needs to grow up." He said, leading the way back downstairs to the stage. Time for act two.

It was going smoothly, though I swear... I caught a glimpse of Eva in one of the boxes, watching. Can't be, though. She should be backstage.  I wonder if she's seen the play yet. Maybe she sings.

**THUD**

FOCUS OAK. You just missed the mic-drop. Pick it up. Tuck it away. FOCUS. Eva has been on my mind since we first talked, but I need to focus. At least finish the show first.

I just want to make sure she's okay. That's all. She looked like she was about to cry when she ran out... THAT's NOT FOCUSING. I nearly missed my cue to cough and sit down near the end of the First Cabinet Battle. Focus. Focus. What is this girl doing to me.

\-----

[Eva's POV]

I peeked out of my Box seat for a moment, just to make sure that they made it to places on time. I didn't want to distract them anymore than I already had.

Afterwards, I went upstairs to my room. My space. My safety. The one place I still had control over. Looking in the vanity, I knew that last part was true. Since I was roped into this deal, I lost control of this space, of the game. And that... that terrifies me. I have always controlled the situation. ALWAYS.

I could manipulate anything and anyone to my will. But this... these people aren't having anything from me. If anything, they treat me like I need protection and care.

Care... do they care? Does he care? Oak holds me like I'm precious. Lin watches over me to make sure I'm not too overwhelmed. They both want me to be okay. The rest of the cast (mostly) have been amazingly supportive and it's only been a week!

I can hear the crowd picking up in applause. Show's over. I decided to wait it out up here, hidden away. I'll work tonight, sort the mics and maybe even clean up when everyone's gone.

When 1am rolls around, I head downstairs, still in my same crew clothes, my braids pulled up in a ponytail. The quiet of the theatre welcomes me as I go to my duties.

\-----  
6/30/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me. Definitely me.


	11. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva tries too hard and Oak likes it.

The next day- Friday, August 14th, 2015

[Oak's POV]

I get to the the theatre around 9, as per usual. Lin's on the stage, again as usual, with a second cup of coffee sitting by him. His brows furrowed as he thinks hard. Looking down at his phone.

"You alright, man? Your phone might explode if you look at it any harder." He looks up at me and chuckles, clicking his phone off.

"Yea, I'm fine, just worried. Eva usually meets me here at this time, but there's no sign of her." He says, and I feel the worry set in.

"Maybe she overslept? The girl does work after we leave, and it's nearly midnight by then." I say, and I'm hoping that's the case.

"Yea, you might be right. Well, I'll go write for a while, cast comes at 2, it's a two show day." Lin says, sipping his coffee and taking the second cup with him.

I nod and decide to go out for a while, just walk around the city and try not to worry.

\--------

It's about 1pm when I get back, after stopping for lunch while I was out walking. A few stage hands were here already and the Schuyler Sisters were giggling away in the lobby.

After a short selfie session with the lovely ladies, I head backstage, to the dressing rooms when Lin stops me.

"Hey, you should see this." He says, and I follow him to the costume room. Sitting at the work station was a sleeping Eva, sewing needle and Jefferson's jacket in front of her. "They found her like this. All of the other costumes had been dry cleaned and hung up, all sorted. Even the ensemble." He filled me in, crossing his arms. I leaned against the doorframe across from him. "And, all of the dressing rooms have been cleaned and organized, even vacuumed."

"Poor thing must have worked all night into the morning." I think back to last night. When she ran out, what Daveed said. "She never went home."

"Well, I commend her on her effort, she's done nearly every job short of actually running the show. In one night." He said nodding. The ladies- Renee, Jaz, and Pippa- join us in the doorway, peeking in to see what we're talking about.

"Yea... all of our makeup and hair things were organized and cleaned up, mirrors were washed. Everything." Pippa says softly, leaning on Renee gently.

"She's trying to make up for something." Renee stated, and she wasn't wrong.

I walked into the room, gently taking the needle out of her hand, before pulling her chair back to scoop her into my arms. Instantly, she leaned into me, nuzzling her nose into my neck.

"I'm just going to lay her down on the couch in my room, I think she's earned this rest." Everyone nodded, and Renee stroked her head as we passed.

"Lin, does she do anything besides Theatre? Any hobbies? What does she like?" Jazzy asked, following us upstairs to my room, which was pristine.

"I dunno. All I know is she loves the theatre. She practically lives for it." He whispers back, watching as I lay her down, covering her with a blanket. She held onto my jacket, cooing a quiet 'no', so I take it off and let her snuggle into it, breathing in my cologne.

Stepping back out, I close the door. "You girls should take her out, have a shopping spree or go to the aquarium. Get to know her more." I finally speak, now that she's more comfortable. "You know, so she doesn't drown herself in her work. Though, it's a little late for that."

They nod, and wander off, chatting about ideas. I start back downstairs when Lin stops me, a hand on my arm.

"Eva's different, Oak. Remember that. You've never met anyone like her, and you'll never meet anyone like her again. I can see you're getting quite attached, and becoming her safe space. Just... keep an open mind, okay man?" He says, patting my shoulder. I glance at him, confused but nod anyway, and we head off to rehearsals.

\------

[Eva's POV]

I shot up at the sound of a door opening, catching eyes with Oak. He had a cup in his hand, and a warm smile on his lips.

"Oh good, I was afraid I'd have to wake you." He said, stepping over to me. I sat up, pulling my legs to my chest to make room for him to sit. "Lin says don't worry about mics tonight, you've done enough work for the day. And honestly, for a few days."

"I just did what needed to get done... I could have done more. I need to finish Jefferson's jacket. I'm almost done." I said, taking the cup and sipping it. It was tea, mint to help wake up my sense.

"Don't worry about that. What you should be worried about is your sleep schedule. You've been asleep all day after probably being up all night. It's just almost 3pm now."

"What?!" My eyes go wide. "I mean... sorry... I didn't mean to waste the whole day." I got so much done last night, but there's still more That could be done. Oak's fingers gently lift my chin, making me look at him.

"You didn't waste anything. I'm sorry about what Daveed said. He's just a little ignorant on people like you. So shy and all. I get that you work better without others around. But don't overdo it." He said, gently cupping my cheek in his palm. "Last night was overdoing it. Slow down. Don't work harder than you need to. You've got time." I leaned into his palm. Closing my eyes, I just listened to him, nodding a little in understanding.

"Okay... I'll try." I whisper in return, feeling him shift closer to kiss my forehead.

"Atta girl." He sounds so close, I can feel him leaning his forehead on mine, his breathing so close. For once, my heart is racing faster than I can even count. "Breathe." He says, and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Much better..." his nose brushed against mine, he was leaning closer. I didn't move away.

And he kisses me.

Now, I'm not unfamiliar with kissing and things of the like. I'm honestly a huge fan. But this... this was different. How his hand steadied me as he pressed his lips harder to mine, how he lead me to breathe when he did, how he kissed me like he was scared to break me, but needed it. This was meaningful, and something I had never encountered.

I was the first to lean back, the shared exhale sounding between us. When I opened my eyes, I watched him lick his lips, which was unfairly sexy.

"I gotta get dressed, show starts soon. Stay here. You're not doing anymore work today." He said firmly, giving my forehead one more kiss before standing up, slipping off his shirt. I squeak and cover my eyes. Ok, I peeked a little, but shut up. He chuckled at my shyness, but continued to change.

As the five minute warning came through, it was like the busyness outside intensified. Lin was yelling at Leslie to hurry up and change, one of the tech hands made quick work of mic-ing everyone thanks to my organization. Oak changed into his story telling costume and handed me his Hercules jacket and beanie.

"Wait in the wing, I'll need those." He said smiling to me, and I followed him downstairs to places. Chris smiled at me as I passed, a knowing grin that I was indeed enjoying this moment in time. I smiled back, ducking my head as I finally admit to myself that I really was enjoying the company already. At least Oak's company.

I waited just as he said, and helped him change, his storyteller jacket resting on my shoulders as I hold his revolutionary one for him. He slips it on and kisses my head before running out with Anthony, while Daveed takes another moment to watch me, a frown set in his lips as he witnessed Oak and I's friendship. I stared back, before dipping my head, embarrassed, tugging the jacket tighter around me. When I look up, he's gone.

I glance around, the Schuyler Sisters were coming back from their dress change. I smile and go over to them to wish them luck before passing to go back to my safe haven... Oak's dressing room. I'm not tired, but I feel better lingering there than in the way of others.

\-------

I laid on the couch, reading a book on my phone when Oak returns from the stage, a couple of songs before intermission but he's done for this act. He smiles at me, seeing I did as he said and not trying to do any work.

He closed the door behind him, taking a few quick steps over to me. I sat up from the couch, perching on my elbows. "Is everything Ok-!" His lips were back on mine, a bit more aggressive than before, but still slow and steady. One of his hands cradled my neck, tilting my face up to his, the other bracing himself on the back of the couch.

He easily overpowered my lips, dominating and controlling the kiss, making me melt under him in a heartbeat. My hand finding the collar of his shirt and keeping a hold on him. Air definitely became more of a nuisance than a need. We moved together, his tongue grazing my bottom lip for me to let him in, and I accept without doubt. I could kiss him forever and never get bored. Before I was satisfied, he pulled away, our breathing uneven, me letting out an audible whimper. He burned through some excess adrenaline, finally coming down from the high of performing.

"A bit of luck for act two." He whispered, before standing up to begin changing for the second act, leaving me breathless. "This time, let's not let the mic drop to the ground." He says chuckling.

Have I mentioned that he's unfairly sexy? My mind is still reeling from the kiss, and he's going on like it was part of the routine.

"Yesterday, I had messed up, I was so worried about you. I don't know what it is about you, but whatever this is, it feels right." He continues, looking in the mirror as he fixes his shirt, pulling on a grey vest. His eyes occasionally looking at me in the reflection.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just thought it would be better if I left and not fought Daveed." I reply, sitting up fully on the couch, crossing my legs. "And um... are we not going to talk about what just happened?"

He grinned brilliantly, tugging his Madison jacket on his shoulders. "No, because it's not the only time it'll happen." He replied, turning back to me, leaning down to rest his hands on the back of the couch at either side of my shoulders. "Unless you don't want me to, I will respect your wishes. But... I have grown fond of you and I would love to be able to kiss you again sometime." He lowered his voice, inches away from me.

I nod frantically. "Please do, I don't mind..." With that, he smiles and kisses my head and goes off for act two.

The rest of the day runs by, the second show was successful, and I spend the evening organizing microphones, cleaning up stray items to keep the house clean. Oak wanted to give me a ride home, but I convinced him I'd be fine and not linger too long here. I have a feeling that I'm going to have to tell him eventually... just not yet. About 2am, I head back to my room and get a shower and some rest.

\------  
6/30/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy~ Awkward first kiss? Blossoming romance? I sucked at writing this >.>


	12. Showtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva confronts her fear.

*two weeks later- Friday, August 28th, 2015*

[Eva's POV]

I had gotten into a comfortable routine. Meet Lin in the morning and chat, hang out with Oak until the cast comes, do some costume work until it's time to mic everyone, listen from the wings, help Oak change, convince him that I don't need a ride home, do evening cleaning and resetting, sleep. Three weeks into my two month deal and this has easily become my normal.

Ave has been silent lately. Oak and I have grown pretty close... our lips have definitely become good friends. I think it's partially to help burn some energy between acts to help him refocus. Not that I'm completely complaining or anything.

The Schuyler Sisters and I have even become friends. We chat and talk, they do my makeup sometimes when there's free time before curtain call. The next day off we have, we're going to central park. I'm not huge on shopping.

Right now, it's about 3pm, and I'm in the costume room, polishing shoes while the cast rehearses. I had my phone beside me playing music, specifically Les Mis. I quietly sang along to On My Own as I buffed away scuff marks.

"I love him... but everyday I'm learning, all my life, I've only been pretending~" I sang, letting my voice echo in the room. "Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness, that I have never... known." The words sink in slowly. His world would go on without me, wouldn't it. He only knows me in this theatre, what about outside.

"So, was that a love confession or..." I lift my head, meeting eyes with Anthony standing in the doorway. "Don't worry, I won't tell him." My face lights up like a strawberry.

"Oh nononononono! No! I'm not in love with Oak! I'm just singing it's part of the song it's Les Mis you've heard it right?" I scramble for words, nervously buffing the shoe in my hands. Anthony laughs.

"Relax, coco, it's cool. I'm just teasing you." He said, making his way over to where I sat on the floor, sitting beside me. I guess he died on stage already so he's not needed for a bit. "I just wanted to check on you, make sure you're not trying to scrub the whole place, you know?"

"Oak sent you, didn't he." I lift my eyes for a moment, watching the boy nod. We were close to the same age, physically at least, and he's been a bit of a big brother to me. Once I got past being awkward, I've really warmed up to the cast as a whole. I sigh, though, Oak's been watching me closer than anyone, trying to make sure I'm properly cared for, though I'm an adult and perfectly capable of caring for myself.

"You know how he is, coco. Just wants to make sure you're okay."

"Tell him I'm fine. Just a little busy work until you guys get dressed and I need to work. Lin's not paying me to sleep all day." I reply, looking over my progress on the shoe, before getting the next one.

"You're one of the hardest working people here, aside from Lin, who we're convinced is actually a music cyborg." That thought made us both laugh. "You're doing an amazing job. You're super flexible with whatever we need done, and you just do anything before we even think it needs doing. You're gonna go far."

His words make me smile. I pull him into a hug, whispering "thank you" in his ear. He rubs my back before pulling away to stand.

"Come up for air soon, sandwiches are being delivered before showtime." I nod, and he leaves, letting me continue my polishing.

Something I've realized about myself... I've become very submissive in my personality. I'm usually not one to yield to anyone I can easily push over, but Lin and (especially) Oak have shown they're not going to let me push them over, so I've settled into this happily soothing mindset of following. And they've been okay with that, I mean, what Anthony said just confirms that this is the right place for me.

One thing I should note; Daveed knows something isn't right about me. He's always watching me, analyzing me. He's trying to figure out how I'm different. Honestly, he's kinda creeping me out with the amount of staring he's doing. Even Oak's noticed.

Speaking of...

"Snugz! There you are. Come on, It's food time." Oak calls, leaning on the door frame. I set down the last shoe and hop up, bounding over to him. "All done?" I nod. He smiles and kisses my head. I silently follow him upstairs to the stage, where they had set up a table full of sandwiches and chips. We help ourselves and I sit at his side.

I like this. Listening as the cast's conversations roll on, filling the hall with joyful noise. I finish my food, but the talking continues, so I lay down and rest my head on Oak's thigh, getting comfortable. His hand immediately starts stroking my hair. It's a good day. The perfect day.

\----------

[Lin's POV]

Watching Eva definitely brought a smile to my day. The cast really has adopted her as our chocolate bun, and even though she's still quiet, she's happier. I can see it.

I snuck off to my dressing room to finish up some emails, the work is never done. The clicks of my keyboard filling the silence around me until there's a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" I said, finishing up my thought before looking over my glasses to see who it is. "Ah, Mr Diggs! What's up?"

"Hey man, Jazzy had to run. Family called or something." He said.

"Ah damn. Okay, I'll let Alysha know she's on tonight then. Thanks for the heads up."

"Actually, maybe we could give Eva the chance. I mean, she's given every other part of theatre a try, why not try the stage?" He adds, giving his award-winning smile to emphasize his point. I'm skeptical, it doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"I don't think she'd enjoy that. You see how much of a wallflower our bun is. She could freeze up in a heartbeat." I remind him, a frown forming.

"It's just one night. Jaz's roll isn't too big, she'll fit right in." He pushed eagerly. I looked over him again, trying to see if there's something more to this...

"Alright. I'll let her know. Go get ready." I said, and get up myself to head downstairs to find our intern. Of course, I don't have to look further than Oak's dressing room, where she's reading on his couch and he's listening, his head in her lap, her hand on his chest. "Hey, lovebirds! Got a surprise for ya!"

They both blushed, Eva moreso, but still, it's adorable. "W-we're not lovebirds. Just got comfortable since there's still a while until s-showtime. That's all." She stuttered shyly. God help me, she's precious.

"Uh huh, sure, and V and I are completely platonic. Right, so you're filling in for Jazzy tonight."

"WHAT?!" She screamed, even making me jump. Oak was equally shocked.

"Easy, amiga. Save your lungs and my ears. Daveed told me Jazz had to leave and thought you might like a chance in the light. Just one time, Alysha will take over the second show. You're just doing the Matinee." I reassure.

"But-but-but I can't dance, I don't know places for her, I don't know if her dress would fit me, we'd have to adjust it, and the shoes, and-and " she starts anxiously rambling off reasons why she shouldn't do it. Oak sits up from her lap, holding a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Follow the people around you. Don't worry, we won't let you miss a cue. You already know what the show should look like, so it won't be too bad. Okay?" He kept his voice quiet, and it seemed to work with her.

"But... they'll be watching me... I'm scared." She said, her voicd wavering ever so slightly. I almost interjected, but Oak has this covered.

"It's just two hours surrounded by friends on a stage wearing costumes. It's basically Halloween." Her giggle sneaks through the fear, making all of us smile. Oak smiled and guided her head down for him to kiss her hair. "I'll be close by, I won't let anything happen to you."

"The main parts we'll run through with you are Schuyler Sisters and Say No to This. Helpless and Satisfied are all dance for you and you can mostly follow the ensemble. And even with Schuyler Sisters, Pippa and Renee will be holding your hand almost the whole time. Literally." I added, leaning against the doorframe. "We won't let you fail."

"I... okay..." she relents, looking past Oak to me. "But this costs extra. I'm willing to clean the theatre from top to bottom for free, but this is definitely a luxury tax." She teases, her smile returning.

"Good! Go downstairs, tell the girls and let's get you dressed!"

\--------

[Eva's POV] *a few hours later*

"I can't do this. I swear I'll puke as soon as I step out there." I panic. We're literally minutes from starting and the pressure is setting in. Renee grabs my hand and pulls me closer, laying a palm on my cheek.

"Listen to me, babygirl. You're going to be phenomenal. Pip and I will hold your hand, we won't let you get lost. Just shadow the ensemble whenever you aren't sure. Someone will let you know when to go offstage. We've got you." She says, staring right in my eyes. "You can do this. I know it seems scary, but you can do it. You aren't alone out there."

Her thumb brushes away a tear before it gets a chance to roll down my cheek. I take a deep breath and nod. I've gotta trust them or else I'll really fuck it up. Renee has been a blessing to me, so confident and sure. Pippa gave me a gentle hug from behind, adding to the support.

"I'll try." I said, as the first notes are played and the play begins.

I managed not to trip in the opening, and got changed quickly with the help of the girls. Yellow suits me, I think. Pippa held my hand through almost all of Schuyler Sisters, and it was actually fun singing with them, dancing along to the upbeat music.

With Helpless, I followed whoever had my hand. At times it was Renee and Pippa, then I was handed off to Anthony and Oak for a bit, dancing with each of them for a few bars. I'll be honest, being between them for a moment definitely made my face as red as Renee's dress. My smile was genuine, I was loving this even though I wasn't in the spotlight. I almost dropped the letters, though no one noticed.

We did it all again for Satisfied, and Oak even snuck in a kiss to my cheek as we danced again in a dip, savouring the moment together before I was paired with Anthony again, then running off for a the next part.  
\-----  
And like that, I'm done for the first act. I take my red dress from the girl's room and run up to Oak's. My safe haven. I closed the door as I make it inside, looking at myself in the mirror. I can see why Oak needed a kiss after he performs, the high of performing made me itch to do something. I feel like I'm on top of the world right now.

It only feels like a moment later when Oak comes in, pulling me into his arms and sating the need. We desperately cling to each other, his fingers dig into my waist as he tightens his grip on me. Our lips fighting for dominance over the other. I bit him lightly, earning a growl from his throat which makes me shiver. Unfairly sexy. I melt at the sound and relent, giving him the victory. My arms stay locked around his neck, keeping me steady as he dips me back slightly, his lips disconnecting from mine to travel to my throat. My breath catches, this is certainly more than burning off energy. If anything, it just drives me higher. He effortlessly picks me up and sets me on the counter, pushing the dress aside, continuing the assault on my neck, a purr slipping from me.

"Oak, have you seen Eva? Her dress is go-OH MY NEVERMIND." Pippa's voice chimed in from the doorway. "Renee, I found her!"

"Hey, stop that! We don't have concealer for her to cover hickies!" Renee must not have been far behind. Oak pauses his kisses and stands me back up, keeping his back to the door and tucking me into his chest, hiding me.

"She'll be down in a moment, okay?" He says calmly, not a hint of embarrassment in his voice. I was shivering in his arms, unsure if it's from embarrassment or being overwhelmed from the kiss.

"Okay, but if she's not down in five, we'll be back." Renee called, like an overprotective sister, and they leave, closing the door behind them.

"Breathe." Was all he said as he held me close, letting me listen to his heart. "It's okay. Just breathe. I'm sorry. I went a little overboard." He admits, smoothing a hand over my back. My shivering slowly subsided as I took deeper breaths and calmed my heart. "Seeing you out there, so bright and vibrant and alive... wow."

"Thank you." I whispered, finally pushing back from his chest, creating some space between us. "We um... need to change." I said, keeping my eyes set on my fingers as I pick up my Maria dress.

"Meet me here after the plays. I think we need to talk." He says as I make my way out. "Please." I nodded before running downstairs to the Girl's room with my dress. Renee instantly lifts my chin to inspect my neck.

"Oh good, no marks. Come on, we need to get you changed." She says, pulling my shoulders to turn so she can unzip my yellow dress.

"So, you and Oak, huh?" Pippa starts, sitting off to the side with the red dress in her lap. "I could ship that."

"Oh no.. we're just friends. That's all." I whispered, slipping the garment off.

"Uh huh, and that was a platonic kiss." Pip continued, completely dismissing what I said. "We knew you guys were close, but not that close!"

"We just hang out a lot while we're here. Really. Outside of the theatre, I'm nonexistent in his life." Which is actually true. "So there's nothing there. If anything it's just a fling."

"Do you want there to be more?" Renee asked behind me, zipping up my dress, tugging it up on my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter... there can't be. "

"Why not? Obviously there's something there if he's ready to do you during intermission." Pippa frowns, but I turn away, looking into the mirror so I could fix my makeup and do my lipstick.

"It just can't. I... I can't tie him down like that. He deserves better than me."

Renee pulls my braids from the bun they were in, letting them fall over my shoulder. "But you want him, don't you."

"He's been the best thing I've had in my life. Besides the kisses-"

"That's not the first??? I assumed there was sexual tension that needed breaking off. You two have been so... I dunno, gentle with each other." "Pip, shhh!" Renee hushes the cutie. I giggle at them, they really are like sisters.

"Yea... the intermission kiss has kinda been a regular thing since about the second week I've been here." I blushed lightly, smiling in the mirror. "But even before that, he's been a big comfort to me in helping me get comfortable with being around people. He's my Oak Tree. He's my rock. I want to be with him. But... I can't."

"Well, how about we start with lunch tomorrow and go from there." The three of us turn to see Oak standing in the doorway, in all Madison glory. "I'm not sure why you say you can't, but let's start with what we can do."

The girls squeal as they fangirl, but I just stare at him. He smiles reassuringly, holding a hand out to me. He's caught on that when I don't know what to say, I can still answer physically if I'm too shy to speak. So, I slowly walk over to him, glancing down at his hand then up to his eyes.

And I place my hand in his.

Yes.

\-----  
The second act goes as smoothly as the first. Mainly because I'm only on stage for like... two songs, only singing in one. Lin isn't a bad kisser, by the way. I'd kiss him again, but maybe not because he's married and I have a date and it'd just be weird. So, we'll leave that on the stage. We all bow for the curtain call and wander off to our dressing rooms for the break between shows. I did ask if I could do the second show, of course Lin said yes. Oak and I talk about our date a little before we get dinner with the cast down the street. Then we do the show all over again.

I was right. Today was perfect.

\-------  
7/01/17 ~2930 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daveed is kinda a dick. (Story wise, at least.)


	13. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oak doesn't know what to do about Eva.

*same night*

[Oak's POV]

After the second performance, Eva stayed with Renee and Pippa for a while longer to help her out of her costume. She had been wearing the corset almost all afternoon, and she looked a little pale by the end of the night. Those things are brutal.

I take my time changing as well, enjoy the quiet after the storm, thinking back over the evening. The kiss, listening in on the ladies, Eva accepting my invitation for a date. Today was certainly something to remember.

She's only been here a few weeks, but I just want to protect and hold her, to care for her. To adore and accept her. She's so fragile, so tender, like she's been guarding for so long that she's forgotten how to relax. I want to keep her in this place, in the comfort if the place she's made for herself here. Happy and carefree. She's most beautiful when she's smiling. Her eyes light up like the sun, and they warm my heart.

I might be falling for her.

A knock at my door pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Daveed, Leslie. What's up?" I say, pulling on my street jacket. They don't exactly look happy.

"Hey, we heard you asked Eva out on a date. Is that true?" Daveed asks, stepping into my room, Leslie closing the door behind them both.

"Um, yea. We're just hitting up the deli down the street. Nothing fancy. Why?" I don't like the feel of this conversation.

"You shouldn't get too involved with her. She's not the sweet and innocent thing you thought she was." He continues.

"Got that right..." I mutter, a smirk on my lips.

"Oh god. You know what I mean, ya nasty." Daveed catches my thought, his nose scrunching. "Something's not right about her. She's even the reason that Leslie was out for a week. A WEEK."

"She gave me some kind if drug that numbed my throat almost instantly. Yelled at me to get out of her house. She sent Lin letters blackmailing him to pay her or she'd mess with the show!" Leslie yelled, Daveed had to hush him.

"Look man, she's a just some punk kid who gets a kick out of messing with the casts that come through here." Daveed continues, only to be interrupted again.

"She came to the opening night party. We shared a night together. Apparently that's something she does for fun. The little whore." Leslie grumbled.

"Hey! Enough. You two need to chill. I have no clue where you got all this. And I don't really like you calling my girl a whore." I shoot back.

"Your girl?! The bitch made me drink some shit and put me out of commission for a solid week! She shouldn't be here! Who knows what else she's hiding." Leslie raised his voice once more.

"Read these, maybe then you'll believe us." Daveed tossed a pair of envelopes to me, each with a torn blue wax seal. "We got them from Lin's room."

"I wouldn't open those. They no longer apply to you all." All of us looked to the door. There stood a very pissed Eva, back in her street clothes. She stepped in, closing the door again and taking the letters from infront of me. "Leslie, glad to see you're doing better." This wasn't the Eva I was used to. This one was smug, confident, mischievous.

"Bite me, whore." He spat back, Eva just clicked her tongue.

"I did, you enjoyed it. Now, may I ask why you're harassing Okieriete with problems you have with me rather than come to me directly?" She soon my full name, a slight roll of the tongue. I just stood there, confused as all hell.

"We know you're up to something. We're not going to let you mess with another friend." Daveed glared at her like she was some demon spawn.

"Look. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Leslie, but I assure you, I'm not going to 'mess' with Oak. He doesn't deserve that. You, on the other hand, did, and you might have earned yourself something too if I was still in the business, Daveed." Her stare was strong on both of them, her kept her back to me, as if shielding me.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" I finally speak up, bringing the attention back to myself.

"Ask her yourself. Ask her where she lives, why she almost never leaves the theatre." Daveed spat, one last glare at her before he turned and nudged Leslie out of my room, slamming the door behind them. 

Eva's head bowed as she let out a deep breath. Clutching the letters to her chest.

"Eva..."

"Promise me something. Just one thing and I'll tell you." She pleaded. "I just need to know you won't abandon me. Not completely. At least say hello to me every now and again. Because I know once I tell you, you won't look at me the same."

"I.. Eva, what is going on? Just tell me."

"Promise me! Please!" She turned to me, tears already welling in her eyes. This was the girl I had known.

"I promise." I said. I couldn't think of a reason why I'd leave her.

"They were right. What they said was true. All of it. I slept with Leslie, I numbed him because be disrespected me. I told Lin to pay me or I'd mess with rehearsals. I... I left roses for everyone on opening night." She confessed. "I rarely leave the theatre because this is my home. I can't leave for too long or else I'd fall ill. I'm connected to it."

She spoke so quietly, you'd miss it if you breathed too loud. Her tears streamed down her cheeks. I wanted to hold her, to keep her close, but I was frozen.

"Lin and Chris know the truth about me, they came here years ago with In the Heights. I left letters but Lin would visit me every morning with coffee and we became friends, like he does now. When he and I met again when Hamilton came, he talked me into trying to be social rather than hidden, to befriend the cast instead of blackmail. It would be more rewarding than money. He was right." she continued. "If it wasn't for him, I'd have never met you... please. But I'm not that person anymore, I swear. I'm snugz, the chocolate bun you adopted into the HamFam. The little intern that works hard to make you proud. We have a date tomorrow... please."

"Eva..." I said, reaching a hand out to her, resting on her tear-stained cheek.

"Stay..." she whimpered, nuzzling into my hand, like she's done dozens of times before.

"I... I have to go." It hurt me to, but I stepped around her and I left. Heading down to the exit, Daveed and Leslie were there waiting for me. I glared at each of them before pushing my way out.

"It was for the best, man." Daveed said, placing a hand in my shoulder. "We're just trying to look out for you."

As we closed the door to the theatre, I heard a heartbreaking cry of pain. I knew it was her. But I turned and walked away.

\-------

[Eva's POV]

My throat ached as I let out a scream, but I couldn't even hear myself. My heart shattered before it was even made whole. He left.

Seconds later, I felt a pair of arms around me, holding me, rocking me, a voice whispering in my ear. I was vaguely aware it was Lin, who always stays late, but nothing he said got to me. All I felt was pain and rage.

"They will pay." I whisper through my tears. "All of you."

"What?"

"You. You made me connect with people. Make friends. Grow close. And now look what's happened!" I scream to him, pushing him off of him. His eyes went wide. Mine went black. "I'm done with these games. You all will pay. Starting with Daveed, and ending with you."

"Eva, relax, I'm sure we can talk this out or something." He tried to keep his voice steady, But I could feel the fear radiating from him.

"No. Don't tell me to fucking relax! You ruined me!" I scream back. "I was respected, I was in charge. You took that from me. You gave me hope and it's been ripped from me just as fast! Daveed and Leslie took him from me! I was falling for him and they made it rotten!" My tears returned full force. "I knew I could never know what it's like to be loved. I'm stupid. But you all will pay, then you will get out of my house."

"Eva, just wait, please. Let me see if I can fix it." He pushed himself up, standing again. "Give me a few days. Four. I'll even cancel shows until that time's up. Please." He reasoned. "If I don't fix things, then you can have me. Ruin me. I'm the most valuable one here."

I considered it for a moment, staring him dead in the eye.

 _"Accept the deal. We'll fuck them up. There's no fixing this."_ Ave's voice purred in my head. " _I've been waiting for this moment... I was right. You should have listened to me."_

"Deal. Four days. I'll even let you keep the shows going. I will not be seen unless you call for me. But as soon as four days are up. I'm destroying everything you worked so hard to create."

_"Good girl~ that's the Eva I know."_

Lin shook my hand. I smiled through my tears. I wasn't happy, or even okay. I was going to rip them apart. "I'll be watching."

Four days begin now.

\---------  
7/01/17  
Ches here! I am obsessed with my own book. It's not going to be amazingly long, but it's going to be worth it. Honestly, I'm writing constantly because I want to know what happens next XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaa... author-chan me is a dick to Eva. Sorry! (Not really sorry.)


	14. Subtle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin is a little stressed.

*the next morning- Day 1*

[Lin's POV]

You know how those haunted houses feel? How just being in them send chills down your spine?

That's what the Richard Rogers feels like.

I called Daveed and Leslie out to coffee so we could chat before rehearsal and outside of Eva's hearing. I sat outside, the theatre a few blocks down. My fingers impatiently tapping on the table.

"Hey bossman, you look a little tense." Daveed says as he walks over, taking a seat, Leslie just behind him.

"Yea, that's because I am thanks to you two. Lemme ask you a question." I glanced over both of them. They know why they're here. "Have you ever heard of the word... subtle?" They nod. "Good, good. Do you know what it means?" They nod again. "Great. So... my question is, HOW COME YOU TWO ARE ANYTHING BUT."

Ok. The yelling wasn't necessary, but I'm in a tight position here. The guys flinched as I raised my voice. I massages the bridge of my nose.

"You two just pissed off someone with the power to wreck the show. Why did neither of you come to me first? I am the one who even told you about her and told you she wasn't anything to worry about. She was even getting along with the cast. Just... why." I ask, a bit calmer this time. I feel like a dad scolding children, honestly.

"She would have hurt Oak. We can't let her do that. Hell, she blackmailed you!" Daveed defends, "you saw what she did to Lodom over here, what else might she have done!"

"She's been peacefully working alongside us for almost a month, damnit! Did you see her yesterday when she performed? That's the happiest I've ever seen her! Renee told me she was glowing by first intermission! Did you not think to look around and really see what's in front of you?"

"So she lied her way into your head! You're corrupted. She's manipulating you, Lin!" Leslie tried, but I'm not having it.

"She's alone in there. She needed friends and I offered that to her! I told her my cast would welcome her with open arms. She intended on apologizing to you for fucking with your voice! She was happy, for gods sake. And you ripped that away from her." I took a moment to breathe, I was getting heated over this. "She wanted a family for once. She's never had one. Yes, she's different. Yes, she's done some things bad. But if you were alone in the world with nothing but a theatre to call home, what would you do?"

The men in front of me fell silent, both looking down at their hands. I continued.

"You probably saw her at her worst when you confronted her. Think about how different that is from seeing her around the crew. With Oak. Hanging out with Renee, Pip, and Jaz. How she lit up when she performed, that was even your idea, Daveed. I bet you were hoping that would scare her off, it only brought them closer. You saw how happy she was. Even through her shyness, she was happy. She put her all into working along side us in the theatre. And you two just yelled at her for things she wanted to put behind her."

"Lin. I... we're sorry." Daveed started, but I shook my head.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I've got four, now three days to figure out how to undo this mess you made before she destroys the show and me. My ass is on the line because of you two."

"We were wrong, why is she punishing you?" Leslie chimed in.

"Well, she was going to go after everyone involved, so you two, myself, and possibly Oak for walking out on her, but I bargained for time in exchange for taking all of the blame. But, we still have shows to do. So time is precious."

Daveed and Leslie look at each other for a moment, before nodding to me. "We're in. Just tell us what to do."

"There's not much we can do today, but I think I have an idea..." I finish off my coffee and stand from the table. "Come on, we have a show to do."

I need to think of something, and fast. Time isn't going to wait for me.

\-----  
07/01/17  
I know it's short, more to come very soon though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... not sure sublte was the right word to emphasize, but Ima roll with it.


	15. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva isn't mad, just disappointed.

*Day 2*

[Lin's POV]

The performance last night went fine, I managed to put the stress out of my mind long enough to deliver. But just barely.

I kissed Vanessa and Seb goodbye for the day, heading out early to get to the theatre. It's just past 8. Just enough time to stop for coffee and make a phone call.

"Eva! Get down here!" I call into the stage, tapping my foot. "Eva!"

"Jeez, calm down, Linnyboo, I'm right here. You could at least say please." She was perched on the banister of the balcony part of the set. The little ninja. "Awe, and you brought me coffee."

"Yes, of course. I know better than to call you this early and not provide." I try to play it cool, but it's like walking on glass. "Mind coming down so we can have a drink?" She smiles, and hops down, landing on the balls of her feet. I nod and extend the cup to her.

"So, what's the grump want to talk about? I didn't think you'd want to be talking to me when you have things you should be doing. Or at least try to enjoy the last few days of your perfect life." She said nonchalantly, sipping her drink. I just smile and lead the way to the edge of the stage.

"You know, you're almost a month into our deal." I say as I sit, groaning quietly as I settle in with my own drink. "Halfway there."

"I'm not finishing the deal. I was shunned, and I've got a few debts to repay."

"Yea, we'll deal with the debts when we get there. Right now, I want to focus on you and your happiness. What made you happy this month?" She looked at me like I had grown a third eye. "What?"

"I have your career dangling in my hand, and you want to reflect on my fake internship." She asks.

"Yea, I want to hear all the juicy details." I smile, looking out into the theatre. Bluffing like a boss. I'm scared shitless, but I can't fix what I don't know's been broken.

"Well. The crew's been nice. Working alongside people has been surprisingly fun. Even the busy work has been enjoyable." She started, and I watched her out of the corner of my eye. "Pippa, Renee, and Jazzy are so delightful to be around, and performing with them has been amazing. I kinda like being Peggy."

"You did make a great Peggy. Everyone noticed how bright you shined that night." I add, and she giggled, sipping her coffee.

"Yea. it was great. And Oak, he is... was my best friend. My first in a long time. He was the first to actually just hold me in a very long time. No wonder I clung to him so tightly. He reminded me how warm people can be, and how comfortable it is being around others. He was gentle but firm with me. He took care of me, even though, I'm, like, three times his age. And I let happily him." And that's when the first tear rolled down her cheek. That's really where all the pain is. "It's amazing when you find out what it's like to have someone else care about your wellbeing, or just you as a person."

"You're not mad at Daveed and Leslie for outing you... you're upset they pulled Oak away from you." I whispered, and she nodded.

"He was my hope that I could feel normal for a while, even if it was only during the run of the show here. They took it from me. And you're paying the price."

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." Partial lie, but roll with it. She looked over at me, a frown reforming on her lips.

"Well, I could always make those two pay and leave you out if it. It wouldn't be anything life threatening. Just... inconvenient."

"Eva, I'm not letting you anywhere near them. We have a deal, well two now. But still. I know your beef is with them, but we're going to work it out." I reply firmly, making her scrunch her nose a little.

"Fine fine." She mutters, finishing her cup. "Well, I better be off. You have a show and I need to get out if sight." She says as she starts to get up.

"Not so fast, sit down, I'm not done with you." I say, gently tugging her wrist to guide her back down. "Tell me one more thing that made you happy."

"I already told you everything."

"No you didn't. Spit it out." I push, looking at my watch. "I've got plenty of time."

\-------

[Oak's POV]

"You did make a great Peggy. Everyone noticed how bright you shined that night."

"Yea. it was great. And Oak, he is... was my best friend. My first in a long time. He was the first to actually just hold me in a very long time. No wonder I clung to him so tightly. He just... reminded me how warm people can be, and how comfortable it is being around others. He was gentle with me, but firm. He took care of me, even though, I'm three times his age. And... I let him." I heard Eva's voice echoing in the hall as I stood off in the wing.

Lin called earlier and said get to the stage asap, I guess this is what he wanted me to hear. I leaned against the wall, listening.

"Not so fast, sit down, I'm not done with you. Tell me one more thing that made you happy."

"I already told you everything."

"No you didn't. Spit it out. I've got plenty of time."

"Lin... fine." She breathed, "Oak asked me out. I was so stunned, but he accepted my silent answer. No judgement, no shame in knowing that we've known each other for only a month. Hell, when we were caught making out during first the intermission that day, and don't ask, he kept so cool and comforting. Not embarrassed that he was seen showing affection to me. He only cared about me at that moment." Her voice cracked, growing quieter. "Even when he held my cheek a last time... I could feel that he wanted me to be okay, but... I'm a freak."

I wanted so badly to go out there. To talk to her, to hold her. She made my heart melt. I crossed my arms, bowing my head in thought. Lin had warned me about this before...

"Hey, chin up. He still might come around. Then, you'll get your man and I'll keep my job." I heard footsteps coming across the stage. "I'll be in my dressing room. Go get cleaned up and get some rest. You need it." Lin came around the corner, and I looked over to see Eva still sitting, her head bowed as she stared into the empty cup. Lin signaled for me to keep quiet and to follow.

Once we're safely out of earshot, I finally speak.

"Lin, what's going on? Why did she say she's three times my age, and why could you lose your job?"

"Slow down, Oak. One at a time. One, she doesn't age because she's somehow connected to the theatre. I think as long as the theatre stands, so does she." Deep breath. "After you left, she and I made a deal. She wants to get Daveed and Leslie for what they did and turning you away from her. I have to fix this or she'll do anything to ruin Hamilton. I have like... two more days, not counting today."

I started to speak but he held his hand up.

"And lastly, I know you could easily sweep her off her feet and go back to her... you would do that, right?" I nod slowly. "Good, but that's not enough. Just to be sure we really cement that it's going to be okay, I think I have a good idea."

"What? What do you have in mind?" I ask, a little skeptical.

"How familiar are you with phantom of the opera?"

"Lin..." I start.

The show comes and goes for the night. Lin called me, Diggs, and Leslie to meet early tomorrow.

All I could think about was Eva, though. She doesn't age. There has to be something more to it. A way for her to live normally. Seeing her cry like that made me want to do something. Her pain was mine too.

Does that change how I feel though?

No.

I haven't stopped falling for her. If anything, I need her more.  
\------  
07/01/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot plot plot.
> 
> A tablespoon of plot a day makes the boredom go away.


	16. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva gets invited to a party, but the inner bitch says otherwise.

*Day 3*

_Lady Eva,_

_The Hamilton company invites you to a private presentation tomorrow's eve at the 8th hour in the evening. Please bless us with your presence. Feel free to sit wherever you are most comfortable, but be mindful that you might want to have access to the stage._

_Thank you for your consideration._

[Eva's POV]

This letter was left on the stage with a cup of coffee. Well, invitation, I guess. It seems Lin's way of fixing things is through song. I'll be good and even hang out on the roof so to not spoil the surprise. I can hardly wait.

\-------------

[Oak's POV]

Lin had conferred with me and the two fuckups (Daveed and Leslie) first, before revealing the plan to the rest of the cast. He told them the truth, the entire truth. It feels good to clear the air, Honestly.

They were all in on it, after Renee and Pip (as well as half of the ensemble) smacked the two over the head for starting this mess. We chose to do one song from Phantom of the Opera, but we were pulling all the stops for it. The ensemble were learning choreography and lifts, and even teaching me a few things along the way.

I thought of her with every step. I wanted to see her smile, and even if she didn't accept me, I wanted her to know that I accept her for exactly who she is.

Chris had his hands full with trying to keep Lin calm. They really need this plan to work, but something in me says it will. To help take the edge off, I asked if they could join the dancing too.

Pippa and Lin, Chris and Renee, Anthony and Jazzy, and hopefully Eva would take my hand and join.

There was an air of anxiety the entire day, a pressure to make this the perfect performance, even moreso than Hamilton has been. The orchestra is even learning this from scratch, practicing hard all day to learn the music.

While we rehearsed, the set designers strung lights to imitate stars, draping blue and white cloth to go behind them.

I was surprisingly calm. I was confident she's enjoy this. I really wanted her to enjoy this.

The time flew by for today, and what feels like a blink of an eye turns into 8pm. Almost time to close shop.

"Alright guys, first, I want to thank all of you for being such huge team players in this. You all are the real heroes here. This time tomorrow, the judge and jury will be in one of those seats, and she'll either forgive us, or wreck us. " Lin fidgets nervously, his ass was really on the line for this. "No matter what happens, please remember her as the bubbly bun we know and loved over the past month. Our shy little intern. She's really wonderful, she's just so broken."

The cast nodded, listening close.

"If you don't fully understand, think of never having someone by your side, people you could truly lean on. Only temporary things to fill the ache for a few hours. Then multiply that by double your lifetime. That's who she is. But with us, she has more, and we're going to show her that." Lin's hand meets my shoulder, and I nod. We'll show our girl who her family is.

\--------

*Day 4* Judgement Day

After a second day of rehearsing, the moment feels like it's come so fast. The cast dress in their story teller costumes, the Ensemble girls wear their dresses, the men wear similar colored jackets we were able to get last minute.

I stood in my dressing room, fixing my jacket for the 7th time, Pippa in my doorway.

"How are you so calm?" She asks, drawing my attention from my reflection.

"Someone has to be. We all can't be freaking out." I answer simply. Lin was freaking out enough for all of us. This was the deciding night. "She'll forgive us. I know she will."

"But how do you know? I mean, she was angry enough to threaten Lin's career." She added, worry clear in her voice.

"She's a girl who had her heart broken for the first time. I'm sure your first heartbreak made you want to do something terrible. This is just what happens when you mess with someone who has a lot of free time." I reply, stepping over to the worried angel. "It'll be okay."

It has to be.

\-----------

[Eva's POV]

I sat at my new vanity, dressing in a lightly layered red ballgown, twisting my braids into a bun. I haven't spied on them in the past two days to be a good sport about things, but I remain skeptical. They really are putting a ton of effort into whatever this is. I might as well show them this last bit of respect.

My lipstick follows the color trend, heels and dyed leather choker finished my look.

" _Don't go down there._ " Ave hissed. Of course she has something to say. Looking back into the mirror after strapping my heels on, I see her smug little grin in the reflection.

"Shoulda said something before I got dressed." I mutter back.

" _Eva, listen to me. For once in your meaningless life, listen to me. They are just trying to get out of paying you. You cannot give up that position._ "

"Well what if I prefer the care they show me? Have you ever thought that it means more to me than money?"

" _THEY'LL LEAVE YOU. They always do. You're setting yourself up for pain._ " She screamed in my mind, a throbbing starting in my skull. I groaned, a tear forming in my eye.

"Then let them hurt me! I don't care anymore! I just want him!!" I scream back in the mirror, and her face pales slightly.

" _You... you're falling for him. That Oak person._ " She whispered " _Eva, don't go down there. Don't. Do not put yourself through this again._ "

I get up and ignore her. My heels click, I focus on the beat if my steps rather than the angry yelling in my mind.

Let's see what they've got.

\------  
07/01/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. Ave is just Eva backwards, and is pronounced Ah-veh


	17. Forgiven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva lives a dream and Lin may keep his job.

*Day 4* Performance time.  
[Eva's POV]

I entered the theatre alone.  The lights were low, but not so dark that I couldn't see. Most of the cast were already standing onstage with their backs to me, all wearing the same cream color like they do in the first song of Hamilton.

"Good evening, and welcome to this private viewing." Daveed says as he and Leslie come onstage as I make my way down the aisle to the first row. "We hope that relax and enjoy the show."

"And before you get too settled, we would like to do one more thing, if you would allow us." Leslie adds, holding a hip pack and earpiece Microphone in his hand. "You'll want to have it."

My brows furrow slightly, but I nod, coming to the edge of the stage so that he can hook it to the back of my dress, I put the earpiece on.

"Very good." He says, standing back up. They wait until I take my seat, front and center.

"We, specifically Leslie and I," Daveed starts again, "would like to formally apologize for what we said. We were so stuck on judging you as you were instead of seeing you as you are. We missed the smiles and laughter, the kind heart and gentle soul right in front of us."

"We know we cannot take back our words, but we hope you'll give us a second chance to make things right." Leslie finishes, the two walking off either side of the stage. The orchestra starts playing, soft slow cords. I instantly recognize the song... no...

Oak starts, coming up from back stage. His hands behind his back.

(Oak)  
_No more talk of darkness,_  
 _Forget these wide-eyed fears_  
 _I'm here, nothing can harm you_  
 _my words will warm and calm you_  
 _Let me be your freedom,_  
 _let daylight dry your tears._  
 _I'm here with you, beside you,_  
 _to guard you and to guide you..._

By the time he finishes, he kneels in the edge of the stage, a hand extended to me. For a moment, time stops. The music pauses.

"Take my hand." He says.

And I do.

A deep breath in, and join him in song after he gently pulls me up onto the stage, Daveed holding a chair for me to step up on.

(Eva)  
_Say you love me every waking moment,_  
 _turn my head with talk of summertime..._  
 _Say you need me with you now and always..._  
 _Promise me that all you say is true_  
 _that's all I ask of you_

He tucks an arm around me, my hand in his, I can feel his chest hum as he sings back to me. He leads me in a dance.

(Oak)  
_Let me be your shelter_  
 _let me be your light_  
 _You're safe, No one will find you_  
 _your fears are far behind you..._  
(Eva)  
_All I want is freedom,_  
 _a world with no more night_  
 _and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the rest of the cast moving, dancing around us. I catch Lin looking on happily, before turning out of sight again. Oak's eyes never leave me, though. His steps broaden as we dance further, and I follow gladly.

(Oak)  
_Then say you'll share with me_  
 _one love, one lifetime_  
 _let me lead you from your solitude_  
 _Say you need me with you here, beside you..._  
 _anywhere you go, let me go too_  
 _Eva, that's all I ask of you..._

(Eva)  
_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._  
 _say the word and I will follow you..._

We make it to center stage. The cast dancing around us in a round, the orchestral music swelling and rising. Oak holds my hand to his heart, keeping an arm around my waist, dipping me back slowly but steadily. This is something out of a dream...

(Both)  
_Share each day with me,_  
 _each night, each morning..._

(Eva)  
_Say you love me.._.

(Oak)  
_You know I do..._

(Both)  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you_

He leans into me, our foreheads touch. The world around us disappears entirely. His arm around me tightens as he lifts me off my feet, spinning around and around, my voice ringing out in laughter. As he slows and sets me down again, I can feel his hand move to my cheek, his thumb wiping away tears I didn't know were falling. My smile glows all the same.

(Both)  
_Anywhere you go let me go too_  
 _Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

As we hold the last note, our eyes close, and our lips meet. Barely touching at first, so gentle and slow. But it grows, his hand moved from my cheek to my neck as he pulls me impossibly closer, my arm lifting to wrap around his neck. Nothing else existed except him.

Inside, I could feel something change. A pulse of some sort. This felt right. It was perfect.

He was the first to pull away, but barely. His lips brushed mine as our foreheads touched. The sound of cheering rose around us. I was the first to break eye contact, finally looking around at the others. Pippa and Renee had tears in their eyes, as did Lin, but shhh... They were all clapping, cheering the reunion.

"Eva." Oak calls my attention back to him. "I am sorry for walking out like that. It was... a lot to take in. I didn't know what to do. But I do know one thing." He took a step back from me, opening his arms to gesture to the rest of the cast. "I need you. We need you. You're part of our family. Please. Forgive us."

My tears return, my hand covering my mouth as I look around again. They all were sorry. Even though they did nothing wrong. I could barely speak as I let out a choked sob, nodding my head quickly. Oak's smile returns, coming back to me. He takes me back in his arms and holds me tight, letting me cry it out.

"It's okay, snugz. It's okay. It's all better now." He whispers to me, gently unhooking the earpiece from my ear, handing it to someone behind me. "You're home now."

A hand rests on my shoulder, making me lift my head from Oak's chest. It was Lin. I pulled away from Oak just to rebury myself in Lin's chest. He hugs me just as tightly. "I'm so sorry, Lin..." I cry, but he hushes me.

"Shhh, amiga. I already forgive you. Nothing is held against you." He says, stroking my head slowly. "I told you I'd fix things, and you trusted me to. You weren't angry. You were lonely."  I nodded slowly.

Daveed and Leslie were next in the tearful hugging, with crying apologies and all of the forgiveness.

This whole time, however, in the back of my head, Ave screamed in fury. But, she was quieter. Weaker. Her hold loosening on me.

I didn't realize I had returned to Oak's arms, my sobbing reduced to silent soft tears, but I was exhausted. So many emotions ran through me that I all but dozed off in his arms.

\---------

[Oak's POV]

I scooped her into my chest, her dress flowing over her lap.

"I don't know how long she can stay outside of the theatre, so I'm scared to take her home, but I don't know where she's been sleeping." I whisper, I think she's out for the count. Lin shrugged.

"Sleep here? We can bring you guys some blankets and pillows." He suggests. Sleepover on the stage? I nod and he goes off to to the dressing rooms, me right behind him, just until we get to the Schuyler dressing room where our leading ladies all were changed.

"Can you girls do me a favor? Can you help her change, if you have some spare clothes?" They all eagerly agree, and I sit Eva on their couch so they can wake her for a bit. I go off to change as well, though I try not to take too long, I wanted my girl in my arms.

Back in sweats and a tshirt, I head back downstairs where Eva and the girls were, peeking in the door to see them talking, Eva putting on a shirt. The laughter fills they air as they playfully gossip, and I can't help but laugh with them. Eva was the first to notice me, and I watch the light fill her eyes.

"Ready for bed?" I ask, she nods and takes my hand, saying goodnight to the ladies. When we get back to the stage, the lights were dimmed, a nest of pillows and blankets were made for us.

She runs ahead, jumping into the mess of pillows with a beautiful melody of giggles. So precious, I follow, climbing in beside her. Pulling her to my chest with an arm around her waist.

"Mine." I say, a single word that has so much more meaning behind it.

"Yours." She replies, her nose brushing mine before our lips meet again.

I quickly roll us over, putting her on her back. I sit up long enough to put myself between her legs, just to get comfortable. Leaning back down, my forearms at either side of her head, we make out intensely. Hot kisses filled with every emotion we've felt for each other are passed, releasing all of the tension built between us.

I feel her fingers tugging at my shirt, and I obliged, only to return the favor of stripping her of her shirt too. Her bare chest rests against mine as I lay against her again, hungrily massaging her lips with mine. She's getting warmer, her breath going heavy while I keep steady, slowing down the pace. It makes her whine, but I reward her by grinding my hips against hers. Our lower halves were still covered, and tonight they were staying that way.

Still, I more than enjoy listening to her moan as I rock against her, her legs wrapping around my waist to try to get more friction. She starts to shiver under me. She's needy, and I can hardly wait for the day when I can sate it.

I bring a hand down to unhook her legs from me, pushing her hips back to the blankets, separating us. I pull my lips from hers, but only to lower to her neck, kissing along the gentle curve until I hit a spot makes her arch into me. It was there that I left my mark, biting her firmly, sucking to darken her beautiful chocolate skin. She writhes under me as I do. I finally release, planting feather light kisses along her throat and chin until I return to her lips.

I love how I can build her up and cool her down at my whim. Her breathing was rough, but the shivering subsided as I kissed her gently, holding her to me securely.

"Get some rest, my one. I'll be here when you wake." I whisper against her, and she nods, closing her eyes. I feel her breath deeply as she nestles into my chest while I tug a blanket over us.

Perfect.

\--------  
07/02/17

This is the best chapter of anything I've ever written. And I'm not much of a writer, but I'm so proud of this chapter and this story as a whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I ask of you- Phantom of the Opera (the movie one). 
> 
> It's my dream too, Eva. It's my dream too.


	18. Onsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin and Oak come to appreciate Halloween.

*Halloween 2015- two-ish months later*

[Eva.]

I was already downstairs, seated on the edge of the stage when Lin and Oak make it to the theatre for the morning. It's just become habit. I had just finished my third month here, and I'm loving every moment. I agreed to join the staff, though my paycheck is off the books because technically I don't have a full name. But, that's okay.

The guys walk in together, already discussing something Ham related, but both stop as soon as they see me.

"Dear god, I didn't think she could get any more adorable." Lin says, looking over my alt cheshire onsie.

"Always full of surprises, huh." Oak says, just shaking his head at my silliness.

"What? It's Halloween! What did you expect?" I defend, standing up and coming over to meet them halfway. Oak laughs, wrapping an arm around me and handing me a cup of tea from the cafe down the block.

"I guess I get a kitty instead of a girlfriend for the day. Kinda makes me want to pet you." Oak shrugs, glancing behind me. "Oh god, it even comes with a tail."

"Be still my beating heart..." Lin feigns faintness as he laughs. "Next thing we know, she'll start knocking over water cups and randomly sitting on the stage just to be in the way."

"That's actually not a bad idea." I murmur into Oak's chest, nuzzling him warmly. "Does that make you my owner? I have a collar that matches..."

Both men's eyes went wide as I giggled madly, skipping around the stage with my tea, following the line of the turntable.

"Dude, you got a good one." I hear Lin whisper. "Handful, but worth it."

"Oh yea. And she's all mine."

"Nah, you gotta share at least a little of her. She looks so cuddly. Hell, I'd pet her while I write."

"Ask Vanessa to get a onsie then."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" I call from under the balcony. Pausing for a drink.

"We know." They reply in unison.

"Lin's just jealous cause I have a cute gi-ow."

"Man hush. This ain't no competition." Lin had hit Oak's arm, making them both laugh. I just sat my butt down and smiled. This is my family.

"There's enough of me for everyone! Though, it'll cost chocolate for every ten minutes of cuddle time." I announce, making a serious face. "And that price goes for you too, Bear."

"Oh really?" He smirks, crossing his arms. I simply nod, taking a long sip of the warm tea. "Mkay, so next time you want snuggles ad I don't have any chocolate, I guess you're out of luck." Which makes me pout.

"Maybe there could be a compromise?" I murr, glancing down at my cup again...

"Too cute... anyway, go polish shoes, it's Saturday." Oak says, nodding his head toward the wing.

"But it's Halloween, I wanna just reign havoc. Or at least be lazy and lay on the balcony." I whine slightly, pouting up to the two. "Lin, tell him he can't make me work today."

Lin shrugged, finishing off his coffee. "Well, it's either shoes or redistribution of costumes. The dry cleaning should have gotten done yesterday, right?" I nod. "So one of the two has to get done today and you can do the other tomorrow."

Normally, I'm fine with doing the chores. I'm always happy to. But... "No." I say, before hopping up and running up the stairs to my left, up to the balcony above the stage. "Ima relax right here until people are here for me to snuggle." I say, defiantly.

\-------

[Oak.]

Lin and I look at each other for a moment as little miss diva puts her foot down. Honestly, it's amusing, but we still have work to do today. I step forward and pick up the cup she left.

"Mind taking this to the trash for me?" I turn, asking Lin.

"Yea sure." He answers, taking hold of the cup. I hold on for a moment longer, silently telling him I'll deal with the queen. "Oookay, I'll be writing if you need me." And he walks off.

Okay. Now for miss thang.

"Babe, get down here." I say... only to be met with silence, the kitten humming to herself, laying on the railing. "You won't like the result if I have to come get you."

Silence.

"Okay. You're choice." I went up the stairs, scooping Eva up and throwing her over my shoulder. She started giggling and yelling, hitting at my back.

"Put me down, you tree! Lin!!! Help me, I'm being catnapped!" She screamed, but I ignored her and went backstage, pushing the wall open to head to her room. Yes, she told me where she'd been living, and it's pretty neat. We've had a few sleepovers too, and not the kind you're thinking. Movies and cuddles, ya perv.

Anyway, I drop her on her bed when we get upstairs, climbing on top of her. She was already biting her lip, probably formulating a way to get out of what may come next.

"So, what's got you all riled up and bratty today?" I ask, leaning down to kiss her jaw gently.

"What do you m-mean?" She whispers back, craning her head as I traveled lower to her neck. My canvas.

"You are always so helpful, so why say no?" I spoken against her skin, making her shiver for a moment. "We even gave you a choice. So why say no?"

"I-I um... I just wanted some kisses first..." she started to lift a hand, but I quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned it down. "Please?"

"Then you should have just asked, I would have obliged." I sat up, getting off of her. "Stay there." Of course, she wants to try her luck and sits up with me, but a hand to her collarbone pushes her back in place. Her smile grows, as does mine. "What did I just say?"

I love this game we play, the banter, the cat-and-mouse. Some people think I'm too hard on her for telling her to do so much on the crew's off hours, but honestly she works better when the building is still mostly empty and naps or sleeps during most rehearsals and showtime. She likes a firm hand and since I realized it, she just fell into place.

Getting up from the bed, I walk over her closet, opening the chest where she keeps all of her cosplay things, though 80% of it is from PawStar. I get the collar she spoke of earlier, the bell ringing quietly, before going back to my girl.

"So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to distribute costumes to their proper rooms AND polish shoes. And so I know you're working, you'll wear this so I can hear you." I pulled her up, and placed the collar on her neck, kissing her pouting lip.

"But there's like... 25 pairs of shoes..." she whines quietly as I pulled her hood back up, patting her head.

"Well, you better get started. You can go cuddle whoever you want afterwards. But you have to get those things done. We have a show tonight." I say, stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into my palm, my thumb stroking her cheek.

If I could capture this moment and keep it forever, I would. But, I also had things to do before rehearsal started. So, I pulled her to her feet and we went back down. I gave her forehead a kiss before sending her on her way, making my way back out of the theatre.

\----------

[Lin.]

"Why is the cast so big?" Eva grumbles, waltzing into my dress room. My costumes were draped over her arm.

"What do you mean, gata?" I asked, not looking up from my laptop. "It kinda takes a decent group of people to put on a show. We even doubled up on some roles."

"But still..." she whined, "my hands with forever be black with shiner. But, I finished." Glancing at the clock, it's almost 1. Wow, time flies when you're working.

"Shit... Eva, what Ham songs do you know?" I ask, spinning around in my chair, looking at her over my glasses. I kinda forgot about Ham4Ham. We're supposed to be stagedooring in a few minutes.

"Umm... I know Jazzy's parts, a little bit of Satisfied, a few of Pip's parts. I just can't rap to save my soul. Wait.. why?"

"Well, kinda need to go stagedoor. Forgot to plan it with someone else, plus, this'll be a key opportunity to introduce you to the world! Our star stagehand!" I smile bright, standing and taking her shoulders in my hands. Her face dropped, looking at me like I had a second head. "What?"

"Nonononono no I can't do that. Just go out and rap Adams Administration or something! I can't go out there." She spoke so fast, I almost missed what she actually said.

"They already saw you as Peggy and Maria a few months ago. It's basically the same thing, just the audience is closer and we're only doing one song." I reassure her, taking her hand. "Vamanos!"

"Nono Lin! Come on, I can't!" She protests, but surprisingly follows.

"Yes, you can. Just once then I'll give you tomorrow off." Her bell chimed with each step as we reached the stage door, we could hear the crowds outside. "Just breathe. Hold my hand. Squeeze hard if you feel really feel like you can't do it. But I want you to try."

She looked terrified. I started to second guess it too, but suddenly... "Okay. I-I'll try." Yes!!

I give her head a kiss, and take her hand before opening the door, sunlight beaming in. A mic is placed in my hand.

"Hello hello New York!!!" I yell, Eva stayed mostly behind me as we all the way out. "I am Lin-Manual Mirrrrrrranda and this cute cat is the backbone of the show, Eva! She's our lead stage hand."

\----------

[Eva.]

Lin stepped to the side, putting an arm around me to keep me at his side instead of behind him.

"She's pretty shy, this is her first time stage door-ing. If any of you saw the show like, third Friday in August I think, she was our Peggy/Maria for the night."

I waved shyly, and the crowd just aww-ed. Next thing I know, I'm also handed a mic. "Um yea, I'm Eva. Hi!"

"Oh my gosh she's adorable!" Someone called from the crowd.

"Thank you, random citizen!" I reply in the general direction, only to spur more cheering. I giggle, smiling as I settle into the atmosphere.

"See, it's not just me. So, be nice, or Oak will be after y'all. He's this cat's handler." I blushed deeply, elbowing Lin in the side. The crowd went wild, making me feel pretty sheepish about it.

"I'm 22. I'm an adult, damnit. I don't need a handler." I say aloud. He just laughs and pets my head, leaning down to whisper.

"Uh huh, sure. The collar says otherwise." My face goes deep red, and I hurridly start talking again.

"OKAY! So, Lin, what song are we doing? Or are we just winging it." I speak in the mic, in a rush to change the subject.

"How about... huh. Not a lot of duets that aren't rap. Either That Would Be Enough..." the crowd cheers some for that, "or Say No To This." The crowd goes nuts! "Well. Guess we have a winner."

So, that's what we do. The crowd snaps along, and he starts. I try to dance all sexy in my onsie, earning all of the laughs and applause!

"... then her mouth is on mine and I don't say..." He tugged me over, dipping me dramatically, getting right in my face, barely a breath away. My arm immediately went around his neck, steadying myself though he held my waist tightly. I swear, the world stopped in that second. He stared into my eyes for a moment before chuckling and kissing my nose, helping me back upright, and carrying on with the song.

That'll be all over twitter by the end of this.

The audience does James' part, which was so cool to hear, I try to keep up the seductive dancing, leaning against the door. Aaaand Idea!!

As we neared the end, and Lin gets to "....there is nowhere I can go..." I push him against the door and stand against him. "When her body's on mine, I do not say..."

I slow grind on him, which looks completely ridiculous in a onsie, but bitch I'm fabulous. His hand finds my waist again, rocking with me, as we finish the song. Every phone in the crowd is out, taping this. Twitter shall have a field day. I probably get one.

"Good luck with the lotto!!" Lin yells behind me, before tugging my tail and pulling me back inside the theatre. "What the hell was that??" He scream-whispers (he knows I hate people raising their voices at me), looking a little red faced.

"What, you started it!" I defend, blushing almost as much.

"You guys okay?" Daveed was standing just down the hall from us, holding 6 pizzas. My hero!

"I'm awesome, is that for us?" I ask, bounding down the hall towards him. I could hear Lin chuckle and follow behind.

\-------

[Lin.]

"Sure is, coco. Take it to the kitchen, we'll be right there." Eva nods, taking the stack of boxes and walking off. Daveed walked over to me after she was out of earshot. "So, uh. Why do you look like you're about to combust?"

"We just did Say No to this outside and um... actually let me show you." I dig my phone out of my pocket, opening twitter. My notifications were flooded with videos of the song. Clicking a random one, I play it for him.

Five minutes later, Daveed has a similar expression as mine. "Wow."

"Yea." I add. "Oak's one lucky guy. I don't think she even realizes how hot she is sometimes. She's the perfect Maria."

"Damn. Now I'm even jealous." He laughs a little, patting my shoulder. "Maybe if we ask nicely, he'll share."

"Heh. Maybe." I sigh, leading the way to the kitchen.

\-----------  
 _07/03/17 ~2780 words_

_Happy times! Happy days! Everyone deserves a bit of fun in their lives. Do you hope it lasts? Do you want it to last?_

_I already know the answer. The next two chapters are already written, four more planned out!_ I  _might put out two tomorrow also. Might not. Who knows. The dates are when I finish the first draft._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the onesie but I do have the similar jacket from Pawstar... and the collar that goes with it... I'm obsessed wit pawstar.


	19. Poly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin's mind is blown.

*Still Halloween 2015, just after Stage Door time*

[Oak.]

Of course, my Twitter blew up as I walked back to the theatre. Apparently people are calling me Eva's Handler, and telling me that Lin's after my girl. And duh, I watched the video.

I get in not long after, I think just about half past one, and Eva greets me happily, eating a slice of pizza.

"Heya darling. Did you finish your jobs?" She nodded, standing up from her chair so I could sit. Lin, Daveed, Pip, Renee, and Chris were all sitting around the table, eating as well, saying hey. I sat, pulling Eva into my lap and settling her comfortably. Lin looked a little fidgety as I joined them.

"You okay, Lin?" I asked, though I already knew why.

"Yea, yea. I'm awesome." He said, nodding as he does to get the point across. Eva giggled in my lap, nuzzling into my neck with a yawn. He eyed her.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, lil missy?" I ask, chuckling at her. She glances up at me for a moment.

"Just sleepy. Lin took me outside to sing for the lotto thingy. That took a lot of spoons but it was fun." She said, then whispering, "and I think I got him a little bothered." I chuckled again, glancing over to my boss.

"Well, do you want to rest or do something else?" I ask her, nodding in Lin's direction, his eyes widening. "You can do whatever you like, snugz, as long as you're happy."

The kitten in my lap nodded. "Can I stick with you for a bit? I missed you."

"Of course you can." I wrap my arm around her, reaching over her to get a slice for myself, with the help of Pippa next to me. She aww-ed seeing Eva dozing in my lap, listening to the conversation.

After lunch, I carry the sleeping girl upstairs to my dressing room, laying her down so she can rest properly. She's so damn adorable in the onsie. I mean come on. That's unfair.

Anyway, I book it up one more flight to get to Lin's room, catching him before rehearsal. "Hey, got a second?" I ask, watching him look up from his laptop.

"Oh hey! Sure. Yea yea, I got time. What's up?" I smile and step inside, closing the door behind me.

"You care about Eva, right?" He stiffens slightly, but nods. "You honestly seem to care as much as I do, and that's a ton. So, I wanted to let you know that if you wanted a relationship with her, you can have one. As long as you clear it with Vanessa first." His eyes went as wide as the pizzas we had for lunch.

"E-excuse me? Relationsh- She already has one with you. She's YOUR girl." He's legit stunned about this, isn't he.

"Yes, she is my girl, and she'll still be my girl. But, I don't have a problem opening the relationship for her to have a second partner as well. Maybe Nessa would let you have a secondary as well." I explain smoothly, completely calm. I really don't have a problem with it. "As long as you're honest with Eva and your wife, I will support it."

"I... you... but how.."

"We can work out the finer details later. Take your time working to see the bigger picture." I smile, patting his shoulder. "I heard about the Lotto thing before I even got back, I actually had to mute twitter for a while. Someone called me her Handler before getting some booty grinds." I smirk, and we both laugh, easing some of the tension. It was a little hard to tell if he was elated or terrified as hell.

"Look, Oak. I don't want to steal her away from you-" He starts.

"You won't. Think of it this way. I'm her oak tree, her rock. Her stability, guidance, and support. When she needs that, she always comes to me. Seeing the video, though, you're her source of fun and adventure. You push her out of her comfort zone and build her up to be a better version of herself. She deserves both. I don't want to deprive her of that."

Lin nodded slowly, that must have really gotten him to understand. "Thanks... I'll think about it. And thank you, for trusting me with your girl." He says, standing and shaking my hand firmly. I smile bright. "Come on, rehearsals start soon."

\----------

After rehearsing  _Yorktown_  what feels like a dozen times over, we finally break for dinner. It had been a couple of hours, so I make my way back upstairs to check on my sleeping love, only to find the room empty and a note on the mirror.

_BWAHAHAHA!!!_   
_You're probably wondering where your precious Eva went! Well, we kidnapped her and went to the nail salon while you guys were rehearsing. No worries, she's safe! But those cuticles aren't! Anyway, we'll feed her and bring her back before showtime!_   
_Peace, R-P-J_

I have a feeling J was the one who wrote the note.

Either way, I honestly feel proud. She's going out and bonding with more than just me. Don't get me wrong, I adore her with all my heart, but she needs more than me in her life. One person cannot fill all of another's needs. That's too much pressure and nearly impossible. I want her to be happy.

The thought makes me happy, so I grab my jacket and head back down. Daveed, Lin, Ant, and Chris were all in the lobby about to head out.

"Got room for one more?" I call, and join them, heading down to a bistro a few blocks away.

When we got back, the ladies' laughter could be heard from the front door. Guess they had a great time. As we passed, I saw Eva braiding Renée hair part way, leaving the rest free. It actually looked nice. They were in fits of giggles, trying to talk about god knows what. Best leave that an unknown, I think.

The thirty minute call sounds over the PA. So they spring into action, Pippa and Jaz prepping to get into their undergarments for the dressed, closing the door. Well, I might as well get ready too.

\---------

[Eva.]

"You guys... Can I tell you something kinda weird?" I ask, finishing up the last braid on Ren, tying it off with a small black band to blend in.

"Of course babe! What's up?" Jazzy answered first, helping Pippy lace her corset.

"I um... you know how I kinda have a thing for Oak?" They nod, Née watching me in the mirror curiously. "Well... and don't judge me too harshly, but I think I have a thing for Lin too."

"WHAT?!"  
"EVA!?"  
"HE'S MARRIED!!"  
The three of them stare at me like I just killed a puppy.

"I know, I know. But, maybe it could work. It wouldn't be the first time I've had more than one partner." I said, lowering my voice. I let Ren stand and start changing as well, I just sat on the counter infront of the mirrors.

"Let me say this again. He's  _married_." Ren restated slowly.

"I heard you the first time. Have you never heard of polyamory? Ethical non-monogamy?" I reply in the same tone, a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Coco..." Pippa starts, but I hold up my hand.

"Think. What if Vanessa, Lin, Oak, and I all sat down and talked. What if we were all open and honest about our thoughts and feelings. Maybe it could lead to something wonderful!"

"Or it could lead to a massive train wreck and no more coffee in the mornings." Jazzy comments, giving Pip's corset a final tug before fastening it. Pip glared at Jaz a moment, muttering something like 'not so tight!' At her.

"And what would Oak think?" Pippa adds, after not being choked to death by her corset. "Like... yes, Lin has Vanessa and they're married with a kid. But, you got Oak. You're still building things with him. Wouldn't he be crushed if you told him you wanted a relationship with another man WHILE with him?"

"Oak is, and will always be my primary. He's my grounding. My roots. He would always come first in my life, like how Vanessa will come first in Lin's." I say easily, because it's true.

"Eva..." Ren held my shoulders, looking me in the eye. She only ever used my name if she was serious. "You need to really give that a think. You're right, it could bloom into something beautiful, or it could destroy a friendship and marriage."

"I know... but, I won't know unless I say something. And I don't want to ignore my feelings anymore, with anyone." I pull Ren into hug. She is the big sister I could never have dreamed of having. I hold her tight, nestling my head in her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Hey girls, are you still holding the cat captive, or can I borrow her for a few moments?" We hear outside the door. Ren was the first to get to the door.

"Nope! We're keeping her. You can have her back at intermission." Ren says, trying so hard to keep a straight face. "You hog her all the time, so the only way we get her is through catnapping!"

"And we know you'll be excited for her at intermission!" Pip yells to the door, tossing a wink my way. I instantly turn pink, glancing to the door. I catch Oak's eye for a moment and he had the same blush as me. He smiles, nodding to Ren finally.

"Okay, okay. I'll be back for her later." One last glance at me, and he walks off.

I stand and help Ren into her corset and dress while Pip and Jaz help each other. We moved on from my awkwardness, but it still lingers in my head. Would I really be willing to risk what I have for what I want?

\----------  
 _07/04/17_

_Hi! Ches here! Yes, This is a relationship dynamic I had once, it was awesome. I'm still besties with both of my former partners. I just moved away so things didn't last. In my life, love is not a singular connection. That's how it shall be portrayed in my writing. I also realize that my relationship styles are inherently D/s (legit, in almost every story I write), but that's just my idealistic things showing through. It's not as much as other stories, this shows it in a much more realistic way for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended for this to just be Oak x oc, but I love Lin and the idea of a Dom Lin, that I just couldn't resist. Also, past me overshares.


	20. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva embraces the essence of Maria Reynolds.

*STILL Halloween, Showtime*

I wander back up to Oak's room as the play starts, laying down on the couch for my usual nap in my bra and yoga shorts. It had gotten hot backstage with all of the activity going on, so I had taken off my onsie.

I could have been there forever, I was so comfortable, only to be awaken a bit before intermission by someone shaking my shoulder, a hand cupping my cheek gently to lift my head. "Oak...?" I start, but I was silenced by lips meeting mine. I purred quietly, kissing him back more as I woke up.

"God, I missed you..." he whispered against my lips, gently pulling me up from the couch to stand. He sat where I was, pulling me into his lap. "I'm glad that you got out for a while, but damn..."

I shushed him, bringing my lips back to his hard, my hands cup his cheeks as he holds my hips on him. This was nearly a daily occurrence, and every day, it felt harder and harder to not go further. Ugh... just thinking of what he would be like in bed. My hips rocked at the thought, grinding slowly against him.

His fingers dig into hips at he pressure, I feel him shudder, making me grind down harder into him. A groan escapes him as he pulls back from my lips. I whine and follow him, catching him in another kiss. I didn't care if he was in the middle of a show, my fingers work to unbutton his vest. I'd do him right here, right now. And I was very ready to.

The knocking at the door said otherwise.

"You have 30 seconds to get decent before I open this door!" It's Ren. I love her but I swear...

"Go away!" I yell, returning to my man, hearing him chuckle as he returns my kisses. His hands travel to my waist, trailing lazily over my skin. She opened the door anyway. I planned on ignoring her, but Oak pulled away, looking over at the elder Schuyler sister. I whined again, pouting as the kiss was over. I finally look over too, rather annoyed with her. "What, Ren, could be more important than this?"

"You," she pointed to him, "need to get changed. You'll see her" pointing to me "later. Come on, Coco, and... where's your shirt?"

"Didn't have one under the onsie." I said, shrugging. "Not like it's anything he hasn't seen."

"OKAY that's enough." She comes over and grabs my hand, tugging me off of Oak. "We got an idea, and kinda need you for it. You can have her tomorrow, Oak!"

I manage one last wave to Oak as I'm pulled from the room, shirtless and barefoot. I blush as we passed other cast members, Leslie's reaction being the most hilarious. He was like a deer in headlights, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and I think he was talking to facebook too. To be fair, Lin did choke on his water as he spotted me just before I was shut in behind the door of the Schuyler dressing room.

"Ok. So, now that I've been paraded half naked backstage... what's up?" The five minute warning came over the intercom as I spoke. Pippa and Jaz pull me in, strapping a corset on me in near record time. Ren stood aside, explaining.

"So we thought about what you said earlier. We want you to really think this through, and to make sure you really get an idea of what happens if it goes wrong..." she says, Pippa and Jaz pulling the blood red dress over my head, "you're going to be Maria today. Imagine it's Lin and Vanessa you're coming between. It's a very dangerous line."

"But I'm not trying to come between them! I'm not planning on being a secret! Nor am I going to blackmail him!" I yell back, I'm pretty pissed at this point. "You didn't hear me earlier."

"Coco, you know what we mean..." Pip whispers behind me, zipping the dress up my back, and looking in the mirror. Ren stepped up to me with the lipstick, staining my lips as red as wine.

"The three of you should be ashamed of yourselves for saying this." I hiss, looking at myself. Instead of feeling excited, I was disgusted. I looked like a whore, someone calculating and manipulative. I looked like someone I used to be. "Why would you do this. I'm not trying to break them up! All I said was adding a connection if we all agreed on it! Nothing more!"

"We want you to understand what you might be getting into if you're not careful." Ren says, standing just behind me, her arms wrapping around me, but I pushed her off. She planted this image in my head, painting me like the slut I was just months ago. Last time I was even in this dress, I was confessing that I wanted Oak to them, declaring my love and adoration for him. Now it's tainted.

"I'm an adult. I've lived longer than ANY OF YOU. You don't think I know what I'm dealing with? I came to you three because I've never had friends that I could talk to about stuff. Guess I was wrong."

"Coco, we just want you to be sure! We're not saying you'll be exactly like Maria, but... if things go badly..." Ren sighs, reaching a hand to me.

"Fine. I'll play along, but when I prove you wrong, you better have an apology ready." Picking up the dress up, I walk out just as places are called, not even bothering with heels.

I wait patiently, silently backstage out of sight until the key changes after  _Take a Break_. Time to go for a walk.

_[Leslie:]_   
_There's nothing like summer in the city_   
_Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty_   
_There's trouble in the air, you can smell it_   
_And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it..._

Leslie definitely looked surprised as I passed him instead of Jazz, but nothing he could do now.

_[Lin:]_   
_I hadn't slept in a week_   
_I was weak, I was awake_   
_You never seen a bastard orphan_   
_More in need of a break_   
_Longing for Angelica_   
_Missing my wife_   
_That's when Miss Maria Reynolds walked into my life, she said:_

Lin's eyes go wide as he sees me, realizing I was Maria tonight. My eyes locked his, my braids falling over my cheek and pouring over my bare shoulder.

_[Eva:]_   
_I know you are a man of honor_   
_I'm so sorry to bother you at home_   
_But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone..._

I step closer, my arms wrapped around my waist. He looks so stunned, but has to play along with this sick joke of a reminder.

_[Lin:]_   
_She said:_

_[Eva:]_   
_My husband's doin' me wrong_   
_Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me..._   
_Suddenly he's up and gone_   
_I don't have the means to go on_

_[Lin:]_   
_So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said_

I walk over to him, taking his arm gently, my gaze fluttering up to him. I can see him swallow nervously...

_[Eva:]_   
_You're too kind, sir_

_[Lin:]_   
_I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away_   
_She lived a block away, she said:_

_[Eva:]_   
_This one's mine, sir_

I slip away from his side, keeping my back to him. Lowering my eyes, I fiddle with my fingers like I was nervous too. But a smirk was on my lips, giving me away.  _Eva... don't lose yourself._

_[Lin:]_   
_Then I said, "well, I should head back home,"_   
_She turned red, she led me to her bed_   
_Let her legs spread and said:_

_"Stay..."_  I purr, turning to him, making sure to sweep my dress around my feet.

 _"Hey..."_  His eyes travel over me.

 _"Hey..."_  I smile wider, dragging my fingers over my stomach as I drop my hands to my sides. He swallows again as I slowly step closer to him. I stand on my toes since he's easily got seven inches on me. When I reach him, He starts to lean down to meet me, I tilt my head up in turn. His breath washes over my lips...  _Not yet..._

_[Lin:]_   
_That's when I began to pray:_   
_Lord, show me how to_   
_Say no to this_   
_I don't know how to_   
_Say no to this_   
_But my God, she looks so helpless_   
_And her body's saying, "hell, yes"_

_"Whoa..."_  I riff as I spin away, and I swear I felt his hand graze my waist. I didn't go far though, I stood by him, maybe a step away, my back to the audience. I let my hand travel over his arm. His eyes followed my fingers.

_[Lin:]_   
_Nooo, show me how to Say no to this_   
_I don't know how to Say no to this_   
_In my mind, I'm tryin' to go_

He lifts his other hand to catch mine on his arm, holding it still. His grasp was firm, warm, like he had been aching to touch me.

_[Lin:]_   
_Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say..._

His gaze went from my hand, following my arm to my shoulder, to meet my eyes already watching him. Firmly, he pulled me close, his lips meeting mine harshly. He kissed me without restraint, slowly rocking us, turning us around until his back was to the audience. The Ensemble cried no with the music, but Lin definitely was feeling a yes. My fingers tangled themselves at the back of his hairline for the moment, my lips savoured his taste. His grasp on my waist was almost painful from how hard he was holding me, nearly lifting me from the stage. I had to plant my palms on his shoulders and push him away before he missed his next line. As our lips parted, I hid my gaze from him, but I could feel his eyes lingering on me as I stepped back from him.

With my back to everyone, I slowly swayed, drawing a hand over my braids to recollect them on my right shoulder. I take a second to resettle myself, my lips still warm from his. What would Oak say? Watching me regress when I had come so far. What would Ren say? Seeing me like this, being someone I'm not proud that I've been. What will Lin say? How I'm basically seducing him right here on stage. What would Vanessa say? She has to have seen twitter by now, and with this now... someone could be recording this and it'll be all over the web tomorrow. The real Maria. Would she write it off as acting or think I'm really the slut...

I hear Lin coming to me, so I turn, my eyes  _helpless_  with the mess tangled in my head.

_[Lin:]_   
_I hid the letter and I raced to her place_   
_Screamed "How could you?!" in her face_   
_She said:_

_"No, sir!"_  He holds my arms as I sink down to my knees, my eyes never leaving his, my lips parted breathlessly.

_[Lin:]_   
_Half dressed, apologetic_   
_A mess, she looked pathetic, she cried:_

_"Please don't go, sir!"_  I cry, he ripped his hands away from me. I was a siren he needed to escape, but couldn't, his eyes were hooked to me. I really was alluring to him...  _no... don't fall for it, Lin..._

_[Eva (Lin):]_   
_Please don't leave me with him helpless (I am helpless — how could I do this?)_   
_Just give him what he wants and you can have me_   
_(I don't want you)_   
_Whatever you want (I don't want you)_

_"If you pay, You can stay!"_  At this moment, I really was exactly who I worked so hard to put behind me. I was the Lady of the House. I was the woman that only used and played those who came to her theatre. That line was me.

I ran up behind Lin, my hands running over his body while I come around. We sing in harmony, caressing each other in each moment until he steps away from me. I pulled him further into my control with every move.  _How can I say no to this..._

I easily fall into his lap when he sits, guiding one hand to my thigh while the other glides over my corset, his fingertips brushing the top of my chest up to my collarbone. He nuzzled into my bare shoulder, muttering "yes" into my skin as I echoed.  _I can't say no to this..._

This felt good. Too good. The art of seduction always felt good. That's how I messed up Leslie. Oak was showing me how to control it though. But this.  _Don't say no to this..._

I hold his gaze a moment longer as I back away, into the shadow backstage. Ren was in the hall there, her eyes apologetic, but I brush past her. She tipped the first domino, the rest have followed.

I stay around long enough to do "The Reynolds Pamphlet", but afterwards, I'm gone. I bar the backstage door to my stairwell so Oak cannot come after me, I return the dress after everyone left for the night. I lock myself away.

Have you ever been scared of yourself? Lost in your own head? Fighting a battle you've been losing for as long as you can remember?

" _Well, that was certainly a spectacle._ " Ave chimed in my head as I laid on my covered bed. " _You haven't changed a bit. You'll always be the little slut. Not only that, but with a married man, too. Greedy thing. I bet you feel ashamed._ "

"Shut up..."

" _You should have listened to me. You should have never let them into your head. You just can't say no, can you._ "

"Shut. Up."

" _And now look at you, falling for whoever shows you a little compassion. Disgusting. Not like you say no anyway. If one of them took you to bed, you'd be the most eager fucktoy ever._ "

"Stop... please..." The tears welling in my eyes.

" _I bet if this theatre wasn't keeping you alive..._ "

"No... SHUT UP!!" I scream, my voice echoing in the walls. I crack a little more, Ave's grip on my soul tightening, crushing me painfully, making me sob.

" _You're life is meaningless. Even more so because you threw away what you had for those pathetic things who just use you because you're a good slave to them._ " She persists. " _You clean, you scrub, you provide relief when they need a warm body... you're just a tool to improve their show. Ren even said it best, you're Maria. All you are is a whore. Silly Cinderella, your ball is over._ "

Words and thoughts twist in my head. They wouldn't do that to me...

Would they...

\-----------  
 _07/04/17_

_The seed was planted, it grew horribly wrong. Uh oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one~


	21. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ren made a mistake and Eva paid for it.

*The next day, Sunday, November 1st, 2015- At the Theatre*

[Oak.]

Well. The second act was interesting. Eva certainly played Maria true to form. But afterwards, she was gone. Her stairwell was locked from the inside, she didn't come back down once the play was over to say goodnight. Maybe she just fell asleep, performing takes a lot out of her.

Coming in this morning, something felt off. The theatre just didn't feel as alive as it did yesterday. It gave me chills just walking to the stage. Lin was already there, drinking his coffee as he stared into the house.

"You okay there?" I ask, standing a few feet back.

"Yea. Something just doesn't feel right, right now. " He says, taking a long draw from his coffee.

"I know what you mean. The theatre just feels... dead..." I pause, my eyes going widening. "Lin. Where's Eva?" 

His head whips around so quickly it looked painful. He scurries to his feet, leaving the cup where he sat. He runs past me to the left wing, I follow hot on his heels. Looking in the first dressing room we could find, the microphone still sitting on the counter inside. A red dress was neatly hung up on the rack however.

"She didn't work last night..." He whispers, we were thinking the same thing. He runs back out to the stage, screaming at the top of his lungs. "EVA! Get down here! EVA!!!" I check my watch.  _9:45_. I guess he had been so lost in thought waiting, he didn't realize how much timed had passed. She never misses this meeting. Even if she falls back asleep after five minutes. "EVA!!"

"Lin!" I rush over to him, grabbing his shoulder. "Man, breathe. Don't kill your voice." I massage his shoulder, trying to refocus him. He looks ready to tear the building down brick by brick to find her. "Even if she did leave the building, she has to come back. So she's gotta be here. She has to be here."

"Well, we can't just sit around! What if she is out there! What if she's been out there all night? We still don't know how long she can stay outside the theatre, what if she's stuck out there! What if that's why the theatre feels so cold! Oak, she could be dying!" He's in a panic, frantically trying to think of where our girl could be.

"MIRANDA." I yell, shaking his shoulder harshly. "Shut up and listen." He freezes. I'm not usually one to raise my voice, so I can see the shock value. "She's okay. There's gotta be an explanation, but she's okay. We'll find her."

"How are you so damn calm? Oak, you feel it. The theatre has no life to it. It's just a building."  He whispers coldly.

"I refuse to believe she's gone. Not when she has so much for her here."

"I don't know where she is, but I might know why she's gone."  We turn to see Renée coming out to the stage. "Sorry, Eva told me about how you guys would meet in the mornings."

"Get to the point, Renee." I say.  "Why would you know where she went?"

"Because... because I might have said something to tip her off." She whispers, fidgeting with her fingers.

"What did you say?" Lin asks, stepping past me.

"After she came to Jazz, Pippa, and I with a personal thought, we weren't the most supportive. I most of all, I won't pin it on them.  I put her in a position she didn't want to be in." Renee continued.

"Renée , what did you do!" Lin pushes, stepping closer to Renee, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Lin." I warned him. Tears start to flow down Ren's cheek.

"I told her to be careful and understand what would happen if what she wanted went wrong. I wanted her to be sure she knew. I knew she meant well, but I wanted her to be absolutely sure." She says.

"Ren, what did she say? What did you do? Stop being va-" I start, but Lin pulls from me.

"You told her to be Maria, didn't you!" He screams at her.  I stop him again, holding his arm firmly. "Renée ! What did you do!"

"She wanted you, Lin! You're married! She's with Oak! I wanted her to understand the consequence if she came for what she wanted!" She yells back, her arms wrapping around her stomach. "I just... I wanted her to know what the worst thing that could happen. I want to protect her too! She's my baby sister."

"Renée , think about what you said to her. Think about what you did. Really think long and hard about it." I say, as cool as I can.

"Does no one in this damn company know what subtle means?" Lin mutters... "You all react so rashly. Do NONE of you think?"

"I just wanted to try to guide her. I'm sorry! I wanted her to be safe! She's stepping into dangerous territory!"

"She is not a maiden in need of defending, Renée , she's grown!"

"She's still my baby sister, Lin! I had to do something! I didn't want to see her hurt!"

"Well you did such a fantastic job, didn't you!" Lin shakes free of my hold on his arm, charging up to Renee. "Get off of my stage! I will call you when you can come back, and believe me, it will be a long time before that happens."

"Lin..." I start, but he waves me off.

"Get out!"

Tears pour down Renée's cheeks, as she turns, starting to head offstage.

"Wait." I say. She stops, her head hanging. "Renee, how about some tea? Come on." I walk past a furious Lin, turning to him. "You, go write something. Breathe.  We still have a show tonight. Collect yourself."

I take Ren's arm, leading her off of the stage, out of the theatre. We walk in silence down the block, I call Pippa and Jazzy to meet us at the coffee shop. Lin's very passionate about what he cares about, and with the passions comes an ability to get heated very quickly to protect.

In about an hour,  I'm at a table, a cup of tea in my hand. Renée sits quietly beside me, Pip and Jazzy across from us.

"So. Ladies. What happened last night? Last I saw, she was dragged out of my room giggling and half naked. Then she's on stage really embracing Maria's character." I begin quietly, and the three of them fidget with their cups.

\--------------------

[Eva.]

I watch him run Lin fingers through his hair for the hundredth  time. "Damnit Eva, where are you?"  I was watching through the vent in the ceiling of his dressing room, my floor. I watched him for almost two hours. I was in the rafters when they were on the stage earlier this morning. I heard everything. I hear everything. The voice in my head, Ave, wants me to hear everything.

" _They need their slave back..._ " She whispers to me. " _Jobs didn't get done last  night. You're such a failure._ " The pounding in my head hasn't stopped all night, my chest feels like it's on fire. I roll onto my back, melting into the carpet under me.

"Lin, you need to relax. We have a show later. " Daveed's voice comes through, the crinkle of a bag accompanying it.

"And you gotta eat." Oak... I roll back over, peeking through the metal grate. I can just barely see them, it's him. "She'll be okay. So please, eat something. If you need, let Javi know to go on for you tonight."

"How's Renee?" Lin ignores the food for a bit, but Daveed unpacks it for him, pointing to it. Lin just sighs and starts munching on some fries.

"She's a bit shaken up. She and the girls explained everything they did. I can kinda see what they were trying to do." Oak explains.

" _Yea... they were trying to expose you as the whore you really are._ " 

"They didn't know I had already spoken to you about it. Guess Eva and I really think alike because I hadn't even mentioned it to her, but she was already thinking the same thing." I cover my mouth as he talks, suppressing a giggle. "So, I told them what I told you yesterday before rehearsal. They seem to be on the same page now."

"I already told the crew to take over what she usually does tonight. I told the rest of the cast that you gave her some time off, so they know not to expect her around here." Daveed adds.

I want to say something... they're right there. " _No._ "  But... they won't care. I miss them though. " _They don't miss you._ " Her whispers destroy me a little more.

"She'll come back to us. I know she will. We need her just as much as she needs us. "

" _They need you to work for them. That's all. They should be working for you._ " My head pounds as she poisons my thoughts. I'm their slave... I just work for them... No. Oak loves me. He wouldn't use me like that. " _Oh? So those kisses during intermission were with love? You said it yourself... he needs to burn off some steam from performing..._ " No... Oak wouldn't do that... he's a carebear.  " _Lin could agree, you certainly gave him  something to think about last night... you slut. Shamelessly seducing him in front of everybody._ "

My tears start to fall again. I curl up on the floor of my room. I just... can't take it.

"Help me..." is all I can manage to stay through the pain.

\--------------------

_07/05/17_

_It's Ches!!!_

_COMPLETELY RANDOM REALIZATION. During the opening when Anthony sings "Me, I died for him." That's true for both of his characters! OMG I've heard it a million times and like. With Daveed and Oak, when they say "We fought with him" they could have meant fighting alongside him in the war or fighting against him in the cabinet. THEY'RE BEING BOTH CHARACTERS AT THE SAME TIME. WHAT. WHAT. WAT._

**_Also, I'm going to awkward thrust some people back into their respective marriages. So, Pip and her fiancé, Leslie with his wife, Renee and her husband. Soooo yea. Sorry!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is when I realized I wanted people to have their respective relationships, and kinda didn't know how to rechange that so I just did it upfront. 
> 
> Also, I did this in how I hear my own mental battles and just... yea. It was hard in more ways than one.


	22. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oak remains patient.

  
*6 days pass*

[Oak.]

Even though it's our day off, I still stopped by the theatre. I wasn't surprised to find Lin there. It was nine in the morning, our usual meeting time. No Eva to be seen.

"Lin. Go home. Spend time with your wife, when was the last time you took her on a date?" I say, walking over to him on stage.

Before even giving him a chance to answer, I take his shoulder, gently guiding him out.

"Oak..."

"I know. I miss her too. She'll be back though. Just give her time." I interrupt. "She's an adult, she can take care of herself. Go home."

He gives me a sad look. He's been worried to death all week. Honestly, I am too, but I trust she'll reach out to us again. Lin nods to me, starting his walk to the subway. I walk back inside the theatre.

Now, don't call me a hypocrite, but I go back to the stage and have a seat in the center, taking my phone out of my pocket. I start talking into the echo of the hall. I still like to practice my writings in the empty halls. The house is a good listener. And after a few lines, I start to get the feeling I'm not alone.

Good.

\-------------  
*2 weeks later*

[Lin.]

"Morning, my love..." I whisper, feeling a hand stroke my hair. Opening my eyes, I see my beautiful wife laying bedside me, her palm soft on my cheek.

"Good morning, love. Did you rest okay?" She asks, barely whispering since we're so close. I nod, leaning closer to her for a kiss, but a finger stops me. "Ah ah, Mr Morning breath. Brush your teeth first, then kiss."

I chuckle and kiss her finger, reaching to hold her hand so I can kiss her palm. She really is the love of my life. She is my inspiration for everything I do.

"V, I want to ask you something." I say, lacing our fingers together. She instantly looks concerned, but nods for me to continue. "Do you... trust that I love you? And I mean there is no doubt that I love you. No doubt that I adore you as you are and need you beside me."

"Hunny, that's a strange question..."

"I know, but I need to know that you know my love for you is unendingly. Nothing can change it." I insist. Her lips frown, but I lean closer and peck them lightly. "Do you?"

"I know that, love. Long before we married, I knew that." She replies, her thumb stroking the back of my hand. "What's on your mind?"

"You are my love, the center of my world. But... I feel my love goes in more than one direction."

"Are you... are you coming out?" She asks, furrowing her brows.

"What..? Oh! No! Nonononono. I don't mean like that. I mean..." I bite my lip, her face looks so concerned. "What do you think about opening our marriage?" Just rip off the bandaid off.

"What!?" She raises her voice, sitting up in bed, her hair beautifully flowing over her shoulders. God, I love her.

"Hear me out. You said you trust in my love for you. Remember. That hasn't changed in the last 30 seconds." I defend, sitting up by her.

"Who is she?" V demands, getting out of bed.

"Will you just hear me out, love? Please?"

"I said, who is she!? Lin-Manuel, are you cheating on me!"

"Never! I could never, when you are the absolute best person in my life." I jump out of bed, climbing over to her as she ties on her robe. On my knees, I take her hand. "Slow down, my love. No doubts. Let me explain." She frowns, but nods slowly. Thank god. I stand again, leading her out to the kitchen for some coffee. She sits while I get us our drinks.

"You still didn't answer my question." She says.

"You still haven't let me explain." I smile, placing a cup in front of her. She couldn't help but giggle. "That's what I like to hear..." she smiles, glancing down to her cup.

"Okay okay. Start talking." She takes a drink.

"So, you know the lead stage hand for Hamilton who came five-ish months ago?" She nods. "I well, we actually first met about nine years ago, back when I was doing  _In the Heights_. She actually works at the Theatre full time, so that's how we met again. She was a troubled young lady then, so I took it upon myself to meet her every morning for coffee to talk. I was sorta her mentor."

"So... you lowkey dated this girl for over a year." V says, returning to her lips.

"Well no, because I just wanted to help her get on a good path in her life. Nothing more." I reply cooly, earning a nod from her. "So, fast forward to today. We met again when rehearsal for Hamilton started, and started up the same routine. She's grown so much since the last time I saw her. She's matured, but she's still the silly lil chocolate bun I remember." I stared into my cup, I could see Eva appear in the reflection...

"Lin..." My attention returned to my wife. My wonderful wife. The mother of my child. "You... have the same look talking about her as when you look at me."

"She fit right into the staff, the Hamily adopted her right away. She's still so shy, but she's warming to everyone. Especially Oak. He loves her deeply, and I think she loves him too." I continue.

"Well, if they are in love, why did you ask about opening the marriage? Did she put you up to it?"

"Actually, Oak mentioned it to me. He noticed the connection before I even did and gave me his blessing to pursue her a few weeks ago." I confess. "I know no-one could ever come before you in my heart, but having a relationship with her just feels like it would be right..."

I watch as V's grip on her cup tightens, fidgeting nervously. "Why'd you wait? I mean... I guess you needed time to think if you even wanted it too." I nod this time. "What did she say?"

"So she did bring it up, completely independent of Oak and I, to the Schuyler Sisters for advice. They um... took it upon themselves to show them a potential outcome if things weren't handled delicately." I run my fingers through my hair. "It did the exact opposite of what they hoped."

"Why, what happened?" V asks, sounding concerned even. Big heart, like me.

"They made her think that her intentions were to get between you and I, which is the last thing she wanted. She actually wanted the four of us to sit and talk it over." I explained, I'm sure she's heard about the stage door video and maybe even the accurate Maria performance.

"Wow... that sounds great. I'd be okay with talking." I perk just as she says that, staring like she just spoke latin. "What? I mean, I'm not exactly estatic at the thought of opening my marriage with you, but I'm not unreasonable. I can talk like any other adult."

"That's... actually great. Except, Eva's been gone since that night, about 2 weeks now. We can still talk to Oak."

"She's  _gone_? For two weeks!?" She almost chokes on her coffee.

"Yea. Oak's confident she'll come back when she's ready. Me, I'm not as sure, but she's a strong girl. Renée and the girls really did a number on her thoughts." V rubs my arm, leaning over to me, kissing my cheek.

"Do... you love her?" She asks, meeting my gaze.

\----------------

*4 weeks pass*  
[Oak.]

"Now, if there's  _anything_  you want to say to shut me down, that's your goto phrase." I read aloud into the empty seats, my own voice barely echoing back to me. I try to focus, but all my thoughts keep returning to the same place.

Eva.

A month, and no sign of her. I cannot lose hope. I can't...

Behind me I hear the flutter of paper falling, a soft shh as it lands on the stage. Before I even turn around, I know it's her, and looking only confirms it.

Her seal on the envelope tears away easily.

_Rooftop at noon. Bring Lin._

I look up, searching the shadows above me. I book it to the balcony, up the stairs, looking around for her.

"Eva? I know you're up there. We'll be there, but there's no need to hide. You know me. Us." Come down. Please." I speak gently into the the rafters.

But I'm met with silence.

\-------------

_07/05/17_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember struggling to write this particular chapter. I didn't know what to do to kinda pass the time while she's gone and not focus solely on her.


	23. Returned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva needs a coat.

[Eva.]

For midday, it was freezing. December in New York was always cold. Standing on the roof in shorts and a tank top wasn't the best idea. I shiver, but my chest still feels on fire. It's lessened a little, but Ave's grip on me was painful and unrelenting. My head was so full of noise. I feel numb. Looking over Broadway was my only solace, the noise of the street was louder than my thoughts.

"Eva!" Some calls behind me, making me tear my gaze away from the busy traffic.

Lin was running towards me, but Oak grabbed his arm, stopping him. He saw something was wrong with me. "Eva... come away from the edge, please." He asks.

I look down at where I stood. I was indeed on the elevated edge of the roof. It's amazing no one noticed me. Oak steps closer to me, slowly. Afraid I'll fall.

"Why? If I fall, I won't die." I reply, swaying slightly. Which is true, I'd just be in a hella amount of pain.

" _Then fall. You deserve it_." Ave encourages...

"Shut up! I'm done listening to you!" I scream. Lin and Oak just stare in surprise. "They're not bad people! I need them..." I hug myself tighter. I'm shivering. It's getting colder as the breeze blows.

"Bun, there's no one here but us. Come down from there, we can talk." Lin eases, stepping closer.

" _Just fall already... Break their precious toy, then they wont play with you anymore_."

"I said shut up!!!" My arms wrap around my waist as I double over in pain. Searing heat burns my chest from the inside, I can feel my soul being crushed harder. The men panic, looking between themselves.

"Eva, who are you talking to? We want to help." Oak was definitely the calmer of the two at this moment.

"Tell me. Why are you here..." I ask, but their faces stay full of concern. "Tell me! Both of you! I need to know."

"You called us up here." Oak answers first, but I shake my head.

"No, why did you come for me. You just want your little slave girl again, don't you. Don't you!" I spit at them, half stepping back. Another move and I'm on the street with the traffic. They both flinch, pausing their advances. "I hear everything you say in this building. But I need to know why you are so desperate for me to come back."

"Because we love you, Eva. The whole cast loves you. You're our family. Lin and I care for you deeply. The cast misses you." Oak says, taking another step to me.

"You work because you try so hard to show the appreciation you have for us too. You put your all into this creation, you make it all bloom more than I could have ever imagined." Lin adds, following suit. They reach the end of the rooftop, near the ledge I'm on.

" _Fall_!" Ave screams at me, making me flinch, my frozen soles starting to sting, threatening to go numb and let me drop.

"Eva, take my hand." Oak says, his hand stretched to me. I look over him, glancing to Lin just behind. They both had a pleading look, relieved to find me but afraid. I nod slowly, placing my hand in his. He gives me a light tug, sweeping me off my feet again, holding me to his chest. I instantly melt into his warmth, just like the first time he hugged me. I feel him breathe out in relief. A hand strokes my head, running over my cheek. I know it's Lin. His touch is different from Oak's. He rarely touches me outside of performing. I wish he did it more.

"She's freezing. How long have you been out here, bun?" He asks me, muttering other things in Spanish.

"She's gotten lighter. She probably hasn't eaten much." Oak says softly, holding him firmly as he carries me back inside.

Having them both here... feeling them close. The burning starts to die in my chest.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper, but they both hush me, Oak carrying me into Lin's dressing room. A few stray voices rise as I'm brought in, but Lin hushes them. "Lin..." The Puerto Rican rushes back to my side, bringing a blanket to wrap me in.

"I'm right here, my bun." He says as he helps Oak wraps me up, stroking my cheek again. I nuzzle his palm lightly.

"Both of you. I'm sorry for making you worry. I needed to... I don't know. I didn't want to hurt you all again. I slipped. I'm sorry."

"Shh... we're not holding it against you." Oak says, looking down over me. "We just want you to be okay."

"You're not doing any work until you eat and warm up." Lin decides, his fingers brush my temple, making me wince. He pulls his hand away. "Are you hurt? Your head?"

" _Don't say anything_." Ave warns, the pain doubling. " _You insolent bitch. You already disobey enough. Tell them you're fine and leave them. They'll just use you._ " The pain was making me dizzy, but I try to keep my eyes open. I can't let her control me...

"Head. Ave. voice..." I whisper, clutching at the blanket, trying to distract myself from my head. "She's keeping me alive. Connects me to the building." I grit out. The pain in my head kept pounding, it felt like my skull would cave in. "She wants me to stay away... but I can't."

"Why?" They both ask, nearly in sync.

"I love you. Both of you. I need you..." Ave screamed in me, but was fading with every word. The pain faded with each syllable. Something pulsed in my soul. This felt right.

"Bun..."  
"Snugz..."

I was tired, my eyes felt heavy as the pain dissipated. Sleep... tired... I fell out.

\-------------

[Oak.]

"Eva... Eva wake up..." Lin gently shakes her shoulder, but she was out like a light.

"Here, take her." I say, gently shifting the girl from my arms to his. He sits back in his chair, leaning Eva against his chest. He tugged the blanket tighter around her, rubbing her along her side to warm her. "Have you ever held her?"

"No... other than on stage, for that moment." His nose scrunches as he recounts. "When she last played Maria, I could feel it wasn't her. I mean, clearly it was, but it wasn't. That was a very... lust driven performance." I nod, settling back on his couch. "Her eyes were molten, the way she moved was beyond sexy... hell, that kiss was one beat away from becoming a sex show on stage. But it wasn't her."

"How do you know?"

"Well, in everything she does, she has a warmth and care behind it. A sense of enjoyment and playfulness. I don't see why intimacy with her would be any different." I nod again... good answer.

"You're right. Even when we kiss at intermission, don't ask, her personality still shines through." I smile, my head leaned back on the wall.

"Have you two..."

"No, just kisses. It doesn't feel like the right time yet." I reply cooly, taking a glance at Lin. His face got a little red. "Why? You want to?"

"What? No! I mean, maybe. After that last Maria performance, I definitely thought about it. I mean, sure, she was a bit lust crazed but it was still, you know... hot." He stutters out in his usual, Lin-like fashion. "Only if it's okay with you and Vanessa."

"Did you tell her?" Lifting my head a moment.

"Yea. She was unpleasantly surprised, but is okay as long as I'm honest with her, especially with intimacy." He replies, his eyes on the sleeping woman in his lap. "I just want to kiss her. When nobody's looking, just feel her close and kiss her. Even just once..."

I nod, my smile growing. She's in good hands with him. I'll share her, but just this once. "Well, I'll let the others know we found her, they should be getting here by now." I say as I stand. "Let us know if you need anything." I head out.

My first stop is the Schuyler dressing room, giving a knock on the door. "Ladies? It's Oak."

Jazzy opens, it was just her and Pippa. "Hey Oak tree!" She smiles, Pip giving me a wave.

"Eva's back, safe and sound. Though I think Lin's hogging her for a few hours until she wakes up. Where's Renée? She's still out?"

"She said Lin kicked her out indefinitely. She'd be called back when she was allowed. Karen should be here soon, I think." Pip spoke up, looking up from her phone. Right on cue, Karen taps my shoulder, sneaking a quick hug before slipping past me.

"I'll talk to Lin about that, but thank you for filling in, Karen. You're awesome." I smile, kissing her cheek as she slips by. "I'll leave you lovelies be. See you on stage!"

\------------

[Lin.]

"Do... you love her?" She asked, meeting my gaze.

"I... yes." Why lie. Why deny it. Maybe it's not the same way I love my wife, but I love her. "And I'm scared to lose her before I even get the chance to tell her. But I won't do anything unless you are okay with it."

She thought for a moment. Breathing deeply before answering. "Go after her then. Just please be honest with me if you are intimate with her. Be safe."

"I love you, Vanessa, you are my angel." I lean over to her, catching her in a kiss.

Javi is taking over for me tonight. I don't want to leave Eva's side. Not yet.

I laid her on the couch just behind me, letting her lay down fully while I did some work. Glasses on, laptop open. I kept an eye on her in the mirror's reflection.

Everyone had soon heard that she's back, and came up to visit her, a few at a time. Thayne even left cookies for her, for when she woke up. I'm really not sure where he gets them, it's like his supply never ends. They were all as relieved as I am. Oak did leave a request though.

As the show started, we were left alone again. I stroke her cheek lightly, careful not to wake her before she's ready, but I just need to touch her. This doesn't feel real. It's amazing how much you miss a person who didn't even say goodbye. How much you want to cry and be angry with them for leaving, but you're just so relieved when they return. My bun was home.

"Just let me stay here by your side... That would be enough." I quietly sing to her as I place a kiss to her forehead before returning to my work station. I need to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Renée?"

"Oh. Hi Lin, hey. What's up?"

"Hey. I um... Eva's back. Currently sleeping and a little cold, but she's back." I glance behind me. "Safe and sound."

"Wonderful." She sounds relieved like the rest of us. "Look, Lin... I..."

"No. I'm sorry. Oak explained it to me once I had cooled off. I understand what you were trying to do." I interrupt her, breathing a sigh. "Don't worry about it. I already talked things through Vanessa and Oak."

"Oh. I'll stay out of your way. I get it."

"Actually, I called you to let you know... we want you back. I'll compensate you for the last month, but we want our big sister back." I heard her breath catch, a quiet sniffle. "We... I forgive you. You'll have to talk to Eva eventually, but, we need you back."

"Thank you, Lin. Really. Thank you." She whispers through the phone. "I gotta go, dinner's burning." She says, hanging up.

I smile. One more happy ending.

I put on In the Heights to help kill time while I work and wait. The show downstairs going on was hardly distracting, I know the crew has it covered. The noise only really grew at intermission, but passed soon enough.

[BENNY:] _Well teach me a little more..._  
[NINA:] _Calor_  
[BENNY:] _Heat_  
[NINA:] _Anoche_  
[BENNY:] _Last night_  
[NINA:] _Dolor_  
[BENNY:] _Pain_  
[NINA:] _That's right... Llámame_  
[BENNY:] _Call me_  
[NINA:] _Azul_  
[BENNY:] _Blue_  
[NINA:] _Ámame_  
[BENNY:] _Love me_

"Perhaps I do..." A voice joins in, making me turn from my work. I'm met with those beautiful chocolate eyes I saw every morning.

"Eva, you woke up!" I smile, slipping off my chair to kneel beside the couch, stroking her cheek. "You're warming up. Good. No more rooftop in winter without a coat. You'll catch a cold." I scold her gently, making her laugh.

"I won't. I'm sorry." She whispers back. I help her sit up so she can have some water and a few cookies from the endless stash. I pick her up and place her in my lap sideways, keeping the blanket over her legs. "I can sit just fine..."

"Nope." I say, wheeling us back over to my laptop. "I'm not letting you go. Not anytime soon."

"Lin..."

"Eva, I thought we lost you. The theatre felt so... lifeless. I thought you were gone." I whisper, taking her cheek in my hand. "I don't want to lose you. Not before I get the chance to love you." She leans into my palm, my heart melts right then and there. I love this beautiful woman. I really do need her in my life. I kiss her forehead lightly, before tucking her in my lap.

"You missed..." she coos softly. I look back down at her, catching her gaze. She lifts a palm to my stubbly cheek. "Heh... you need to shave."

"Oh hush you." I laugh.

"Make me..." she whispers, guiding me down to her. Her eyes flutter up to me like she did as Maria. Dear god, this girl is going to be the death of me. Too hot for her own good.

I quickly accept that offer, my lips meeting hers in an instant. I try to keep it slow, to be gentle with her. But, if you could hear her purr, you'd have trouble too. I held her tight, but careful of her thinned frame. My hand smooths over her braidless hair, the natural thick curls tangling in my fingers. I kiss her harder, with every ounce of love, pain, anger, and joy that I have trapped inside over the last month. She returns the eagerness, tilting her head to kiss me deeper.

I move my hand to the back of her neck, weaving my fingers into her hair and tugging her head back. Her groan is music to my ears. I attack her neck with kisses, following the perfect curve of her shoulder. Her hand moves from my cheek into my hair, coming through the mess.

"Fuck..." she hisses as I nibble her collarbone, nursing a spot at the left end of it until it warms to a dark cherry shade. My tongue drags over the spot lightly, but she moans loud. Nice and tender, that'll last a long time.

"You're my perfect Maria..." I whisper to her, bringing my face back to hers. Her breath was hot on my lips, I just couldn't help but kiss her possessively for a moment, before speaking again. "Though, you'll never be a secret in my life. I promise to love you aloud and show the world how much I appreciate you."

Her smile lights my life, as we lean in again for another, deeply passionate kiss. I want to kiss her forever.

The knock on the door said otherwise.

Eva pulled away first with an irritated groan, yelling "Go away!" at whoever before reconnecting our lips. A chuckle sounds on the other side.

"Fine fine! Just letting you know the show's over." Oak calls, amusement clear in his voice.

I had to pull away this time, earning a soft whine from her. "Okay, man. Thanks for letting me know." Eva pulls me back to her lips as soon as I finish talking, making me laugh, but savor her anyway.

My girl was back, and I couldn't be happier.

\----------

07/06/17  
Ches here! The part after this is bonus smut for your soul. I decided "fuck it" and go ahead and throw a mature rating on because I'm feeling in the mood for it. Plus, the world needs more Dom Lin.

If Dom/sub makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip it, though it will probably be an emerging theme in the story as it goes on, so.... you might as well just stop here and let this be your happy ending. I'm not catering to anyone's comfort, I'm going to write what I want in a story. So yea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plainly? I got impatient.
> 
> Also, my original A/N is a little sassy. Chill, past me. We know.
> 
> Also, lyrics from Sunrise- In The Heights Soundtrack


	24. Enjoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin finally gets to savour her. Kinda.

  
  
_I had to pull away this time, earning a soft whine from her. "Okay, man. Thanks for letting me know." Eva pulls me back to her lips as soon as I finish talking._

[Third.]

Lin bites her plump lip hard, giving a little tug. Her moans grow louder, and he chuckles.

"Ahh... someone's a little bit of a pain slut, huh?" He whispers against her lips, picking her up to sit her on the counter by the laptop. She closes the lid and pushes it away, tossing the blanket aside. He stands between her legs, his hands massaging her thighs. "I'm going to have so much fun finding out what makes you tick..."

"Good luck with that." She replies, running her hands down his chest.

"Oh really?" Lin challenge back. "It's not luck I need. It's patience." He leans in again, catching her lips. The sexual tension was real, and not even that he wanted to fuck her. Oh no, any man can fuck a woman. "I want to touch and tease you, to make you cum as hard as possible. To find everything that makes you melt. And I  _will_  find every little thing that makes you drip down there..." he growls against her lips.

"Don't talk like that..." Eva whines, taking his cheeks in her to hold me to her lips but he leans away, his hands finding her wrists to pull them away.

"And why not?" He asks, putting both her wrists in his left hand, his right moving to cup the back of her neck, his thumb tracing her throat. "Am I already on to something?" He feels her breath quicken under his hand, her pulse rising. "I think I am..." he grins. She shyly looks away from him, but he pulls his hand back and slap her cheek firmly, grabbing her chin to redirect her eyes back at him. "Don't look away." She freezes and stares, wide eyed and caught off guard.

He stares into her eyes, keeping them locked as he slowly moves his hand back, feeling her neck, her pulse. It's racing. "You liked that. Your body doesn't lie." He whispers, earning a groan from her. She didn't need to respond, her body did it for her. Chills run down her spine at his low voice. "You kinky little bitch."

The next thing she knows, she's pulled from the counter. Standing on her toes, she's turned around and her hips are pushed against the counter's edge. His right hand surrounds her neck, left arm holding her waist to the taller framed man behind her. Eva moans just at the sight she's met with in the reflection. Her core ached for attention, her thighs rubbing together to try to quell the itching need. He was definitely on the right path.

"Look at yourself." He commands, though she already met eyes with the rose cheeked woman staring back at her. "Do you know what I see?" She shakes her head. "I see a beautiful woman, melting in my hands, trusting me with herself. I will never take advantage of this. Do you understand?"

"Uh huh..." she replies softly.

"Use your words."

"Yes, Sir." The words flowed easily from her, making him chuckle again. He leans in, getting his lips right against her ear, his eyes finding hers in the mirror.

"Good girl..." he whispers, giving her neck a light squeeze. Her body shivers against him at his words. He took his time to nuzzle back into her neck, lavishing her skin with wet kisses. He was already addicted to the taste of her. She was already addicted to his touch. They couldn't get enough of each other. Her eyes roll back as she melts under the attention, leaning against him.

After what feels like hours though it was only nearing 11, he slows down his kisses, peppering her skin lightly for a moment to try to bring her back to reality. "You need sleep. I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow." He says, turning her around to kiss her lips once more.

"I love you..." she whispers, hugging him tightly.

"And I love you." He replies, ending with a kiss to her forever. "Para siempre."

This is why she loved him. He had a passion and heart unmatched by anyone she's ever known. The fire in him sparked a fire in her to work harder and grow. He wanted to do everything he could to keep the fire going. And reap some of the side benefits, no doubt.

\-------------

_I thought the world needed more Dom Lin. you're welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaaa.... Do I really need to say anything here?


	25. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pancakes don't fix the problem.

  
  
  
*The next day- Thursday, December 3rd, 2015*

[Eva.]

After spending the evening with Lin, I reluctantly let him leave and went to bed by myself. It was honestly refreshing to be back in his arms. I know Oak was happy to have me back too, and actually happy for Lin and I too. I think it'll all be okay. I actually dress for the kind of weather, putting on thick sweats and a crop top, donning a black "No Pare Sigue Sigue"  _In The Heights_ sweatshirt to keep me warm. I even put on socks, as I never usually wear shoes in the theatre. It's my house, after all. My alarm beeps nine am, and take my gold iphone, and bounce downstairs to the stage. Only to find it empty...?

"Over here!" Lin calls from backstage, so I bound over that way.

"Good Morning...Oh." He wasn't alone though. The table was set up for four. I slip over to Oak, who hands me a cup of tea and kisses my cheek,

"Morning, snugz." He whispers into my hair, hugging me around the waist. I mutter a quiet good morning to him, keeping my eyes on the fourth person.

"Hi..." Ren greets me. I glare at her.

"What's she doing here?" I hiss, Oak's arm tightens around my waist, leading me towards a chair opposite of her. "Oak..."

"I invited her. " Lin says, sitting to my left. Oak sits at my right. "Because, we're going to talk about what happened a month ago."

I don't sit, crossing my arms. "There's nothing to say. She thinks I'm a whore who's trying to pry apart your marriage. Obviously, she's wrong. She needs to leave."

"No, she doesn't. Sit down." Lin orders. I glance at him, and he's giving me a look that says 'Try me'.

"But-"

"Eva."

"Lin-Manuel. I don't have anyth-!" A hand on my arm pulls me until I fall into Oak's lap, his arm fastening around my waist. "Hey!" He stuffs a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Hush. You and Ren are best friends. She loves you like blood, you're her baby sister. At least give her the respect to hear her out." He says, gently, but firm that I know I won't be getting out of it. I just grumble and eat the pancake, reaching over and pulling my plate closer to me so I can eat.

"Fine. Talk." I hiss, nomming another bite.

Ren looked the most uncomfortable at the table. She should be. Lin reached over, placing a hand on her shoulder to be supportive.

"Eva... I'm sorry. I... I didn't listen as well as I should have when you first came to us. I honestly just freaked out when you said you wanted a relationship to him and he's married. I just imagined what Vanessa might think if she found out another girl was after her man." She starts, but I kept my back to her, quietly eating my breakfast in Oak's lap. He ate from my plate, and when it was empty, I just picked up his and we shared that too. "I reacted rashly. It was my idea, and I dragged Phillipa and Jasmine into it. I fueled that thought. I pushed you to a position you didn't want to be in. I pushed you to actually be Maria..."

"It wasn't that bad..." I hear Lin mutter into his coffee cup. All three of us glare at him for that one. "What? It was hot, I kinda reaped the only benefits of this." Lin truly can see the bright side in every situation. Seriously. It's actually amazing.

"Anyway... I owe you an apology too, Lin. I should have trusted you as well. That even if she did bring it up to you, that you would handle it with the care it needs. It's your marriage. You know it better than I do, you know how Vanessa would handle it as well." Ren continued, which actually made me turn, I didn't think of that. "We've worked together for god knows how long, and I didn't even take an extra moment to think outside of the hype of showtime."

"I already forgave you, Renée. Really. We're glad to have you back." Lin smiles, making her smile too. "We all have moments where we just mess up. No one's perfect."

"I am." I defend, only earning a pinch in the side. "Ow!"

"Watch it." Oak warns. "Don't be a brat, now's not the time."

"Hmph..." I sip my coffee for a moment. "Fine. I accept your apology, Ren. I hear your explanation. But, you set me back pretty far in my head. I hate what I became on that stage, no matter how much Lin got out of it. I was... I was no better than who I was before I met you."

"I know, but-"

"I'm not finished." I interrupt her. "I suffered for a month, trying to fight off the voice in my head telling me to go back to my old ways, trying to corrupt me to seduce and use and play and toss for my amusement. Just because it was  _fun_. Because I was bored. I was in pain for a MONTH. I want to go back to my ways and find a way to make you pay for your transgression." Lin and Oak both stiffened, Ren's eyes went wide, afraid. Oak's arm tightened around me. "You know I could take your whole world, and destroy it slowly. I've got the time, I've got the motivation. I only need a few minutes, really."

"Eva..." Lin starts.

"You wanted me to be Maria. I'll fucking be Maria. I know what men like, I've been with enough of them in my time. I bet your husband would like a night or so with a fresh, young body." I hiss, watching the tears well in her eyes. Good.

"Eva, enough." Lin warns again.

"I wonder how long I could keep it going until you found out? Would he leave you? Would he be sorry? Would he regret it? Would he prefer me? Would he want to keep it going even after you knew?"

"Stop..." The tears start to fall down her cheeks. She cradles her head in her hands, ducking away from me. Lin moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I wonder how long it would take for me to find what he really likes. I bet he'd be delighted to know that I can't reproduce, so he could use any hole he wants, as much as he likes. No fee required even. He'd moan my name without a thought of you." I spit, venom dripping from my voice. Every word was a knife I slowly pushed into her back, and I wanted to make sure it hurt.

Oak picks me up, the plate in my lap falling to the floor. I'm carried away, but I fight my way out of his grasp, striding back to the woman quickly. "That's what I felt like, Renée! That's what I felt! My thoughts were poisoned, were tainted when all I wanted was to connect with my love! How does that feel? Huh?" Lin jumps up, taking Ren in his arms while Oak pulls me away by my waist. "All I wanted to do was love. And you turned it around to make me sound like that kind of whore. That played in my head for a MONTH. And you think that just coming back with breakfast and saying your sorry will earn my forgiveness? Fuck no. You want my trust? Earn it."

"Eva, that's enough!" Oak yells in my ear, his voice ringing in my head as he holds me at the other side of the room.

Silence. Only the rhythm of Ren's sobs filled the air, Lin hushing her softly.

"You want my trust. You have to earn it. Either show me you deserve it, or get out of my sight." I shake out of Oak's arms, running backstage to my door, Oak hot on my trail. I let him follow because I can feel my own tears starting to fall. Ave was clawing at my mind. Tearing down my friend felt good, but I know I shouldn't have done that.

" _She deserved it..._ " Ave chimes...

"Eva." Oak grabs my hand as we reach my room, but I pull away from him, climbing onto my bed. He climbs in on the other side. "Hey. Talk to me, what's going on in that head of yours."

"She wronged me. She needed to be punished. The price needed to be paid." I reply simply, making plans for how to make her suffer further.

"Let that be the payment then. Don't do anything else. She's suffering. You showed her what you went through." He says, reaching over to stroke my cheek. "That's enough of that." I scoot closer to him, moving closer to his chest to hide against him. He holds me without hesitation, stroking my back. "There she is. There's my girl. Just breathe."

"I'm not going to apologize." I whisper.

"I'm not telling you to. I'm saying to let it go." He says.

"Fine." I relented. Oak always quiets my mind. Something about him encourages me to find my center again. My Bear.

\-----------------

[Lin.]

"Shh... it's okay. She's just heated again. But she heard you. Okay? That was the first step." I knelt by the crying Renée.

"She hates me... Lin, I really messed up." She says through her tears.

"Give her time. She only just got back yesterday. The wounds are still fresh. They'll heal with love and care from all of us." I reply. "Go home. Call me later on if you want to perform tonight. It's okay if you don't. Karen can go on another night." She nods, standing up slowly. "Okay. Go relax. We can talk more tomorrow."

I walk her out to her car, telling her to text me when she got home and to take her time. When I get back inside, Oak's back.

"She's asleep. Whatever is in her head certainly takes a lot of energy." He answers my question before I even ask.

"Ren's shaken, but I think now it's just a process of rebuilding." He nods and helps me clean up what was supposed to be a calm breakfast.

\---------------

[Third.]

Eva only slept for about an hour or so before coming down from her loft. She went right to Lin's room through her sneaky passageway. Of course he didn't mind. He took her in his lap and worked while she relaxed against him.

Oak went back out, running other errands and interviews before he had to be back for the show that night. He was determined to find out what was going on in his girl's head. He wanted to end her suffering. Hopefully that didn't mean ending her too.

Renée went home, texting Lin as promised. She greeted her husband, hugging him tightly. Eva's words cut deep, but she could only imagine how it compounded for the girl trapped in the theatre. She barely slept that night.

The show came and went smoothly that evening. Daveed and Leslie nearly hugged the life out of her, they missed her greatly. Apparently "life wasn't the same without the smol chocolate bun of Hamilton." She stopped by Chris' room, sitting with him for a while and just talking. Almost all the way until he was called to places. She spilled everything, getting it out of her head. He reassured her that it would be alright, and to be patient with Renée. He was such a dad, always knowing what to say. Pip and Jazzy apologized as soon as they saw her, but she waved them off. She was upset with them as well, but could forgive them sooner than Renée. It still needed time.

Eva spent intermission with Oak, as always, having missed his kisses and loving. She missed him most of all. She begged him to stay over, but he promised another night. He wanted to make it special for her, a proper date.

After the show, she told the cast goodbye, sending Oak and Lin off with kisses. Since her sleep schedule was already fucked, she worked through the night. Back into her old routine. Mics were sorted, costumes collected and cleaned. Shoes polished and deodorized.

She worked well past the sunrise.

\--------------  
07/06/17  
_It's almost midnight. Im tired. Goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes don't fix everything. But waffles do.


	26. You're Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin's uncomfortable.

*The next morning- Friday, December 4th, 2015*

[Eva.]

"In here!" I call into the hallway, seeing someone pass by in the mirror. Oak backtracks ands his head into the costume room.

"Oh hey, you still working?" He asks, coming over to me, standing behind my chair.

"Yea, unfortunately a lot of holes had accumulated in my absence, so I've been resewing seams for about... three hours. It's just before nine am.." I had to check my phone for that, pausing the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack playing. He reaches around me and sets down a cup of tea.

"Have you slept yet? That sounds a bit too early for you to be waking up." I shake my head leaning back against the chair and the warm body behind me.

"I slept almost all day yesterday, so I was fully awake last night. I'm fine, Bear." A yawn betrays me just as I say I'm fine. He chuckles and leans down, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"So it's bedtime for you, then." He whispers close to me. Watching him in the reflection, I smile at his words. I put down my sewing, lifting my hands to his arms.

"Probably. I'd rather spend my time with you. I miss cuddles and kisses and more cuddles." I whisper back, making him chuckle and stand up straight. I get up and take his hand and the cup of tea, walking down the hall to my backstage door. He willingly follows, going so far as to scoop me off my feet before carrying me up the stairs. "I can walk!"

"I know, I just can't stand having you so close and not be in my arms." He says, which earns a blush from me. I quietly sip my tea, glancing away. "What's wrong, cat's got your tongue?"

"No." I shoot back, giggling softly, "but I'm about to have yours..." I whisper, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He kicks the door to my room open, turning his head to meet my lips. I love how he holds me tighter when we kiss.

He releases my legs, letting me stand on my own and takes the cup from me. His lips leave mine as he walks over to my vanity, and rests the cup there. I walk up behind him, tugging his jacket from his shoulders to toss it over my chair.

"Stay for a while?" I whisper, nudging his shoulder for him to turn back to me. He immediately catches my lips in another kiss, his hands finding my waist. I jump up, wrapping my legs around his midsection, his hands support my ass. I smile as I feel him start to walk, his lips traveling down to my neck. I bury my face in his shoulder as he bites at my throat. "Fuck... Someone's not feeling so gentle..."

"You don't know how badly I want you. I need you." He mutters against my skin, his hot breath sends chills down my spine, right to my core. "You're so amazing, you work so hard, so efficiently, you do what you can for others... you've become quite a star in my eyes. A star I get to enjoy... let me show you my appreciation." He lays me back at the edde of my bed, leaning over me. I take my phone out of my pocket and toss it across the bed out of reach. Oak decorates my neck with kisses, especially along my collarbone. Every touch of his lips makes me arch into him, eliciting a moan. His hands wander over my waist, catching the edge of my shirt to pull it up and off of me. "Mmm... no bra?"

"They're stupid anyway." I reply, pulling his face back to mine, kissing him hard. My hands draw down his back, grabbing at his shirt to tug it free, pulling on it until he gets the message. He stands up straight, pulling his shirt off. I bite my lip... he is a beautiful man. I mean absolute adonis of a man. Perfectly chiseled. I start to sit up, but he pushes me back down, keeping a hand on my collarbone as he tugs down my shorts, taking my panties with it. I reach down and shyly cover my slit, as he leans back down to kiss me again, keeping my thighs parted with his body.

"Feeing shy, my love?" He chuckles softly, his hand creeping up my thigh, goosebumps rise on my caramel skin.

"Shut up." I murr, feeling his fingers trace over mine.

"So close... I wonder how hot you are for me. How wet you are under your fingers." He whispers, his lips at my ear. "I wonder how tight you are..." His voice could melt glass with how hot it's making me. My fingers find a mind of their own, tracing along my clit, my voice moaning in his ear. He chuckles again. "Ahh... there she is. Touch yourself for me." His fingers follow mine, parting my sensitive lips and tracing around my entrance. He kisses below my ear, moving on to kiss my neck. My mind goes blank as he slides two fingers into me, holding them still. "Seems the answer is very." He moans against my neck, moving lower to my breasts, kissing between them.

"D-don't tease me... please." I wasn't going to last long if he kept this up, and I could feel the exhaustion of the nightshift creeping up on me. He continues down my midline, his tongue tracing my belly button. I pull my legs back, wrapping my free arm around my knee. He kneels beside my bed, his free hand holding the back of my thigh, his fingers shifting inside of me. He curls his fingertips in me, making me mewl, my hips buck slightly. Moments later, a warm, wet tongue grazes over my fingers. I instantly respond, spreading my lips for him to lick at my throbbing clit. And he does, suckling on the nub as he starts slipping his fingers in and out if me. I shudder, my head laying back in my comforter, my eyes roll with pleasure. He french kisses my bud, lavishing it with attention. I sing for him, my moans echoing in my room. My sounds only stir him on, his fingers speeding up, curled into my gspot.

 _"Call from- Linnamon Roll"_  his phone announces, ringing out.

"Gimme it." I groan quietly as he leans back, panting against my core. He hands me his phone and I grumpily answer it, putting it on speaker and laying the phone on my chest. My hand returns to Oak, pulling his head back to my cunt, making me breathe a sigh of satisfaction.

"Eva hasn't come down for our meeting, she isn't answering her phone, I can't find her anywhere and it's almost been an hour. Though, you're not here too, but that's beside the point have you seen her today? Her jobs were done, but I'm scared she ran off after the confrontation yesterday morning..." Lin immediately starts his rant, and I just roll my eyes.

"Lin. LIN. I'm Fi-ine. Stop worrying." I try to talk, but Oak's tongue works me slowly, his fingers slow and steady in me, making me shiver and moan low.

"Eva!? Why are you on Oak's phone? Where are you?"

"He's with me, in my room. His hands are full at the mo-oh fuck... moment." I bite my lip as he hooks his fingers upwards again, dragging them over my spot repeatedly.

"Are you two...? Oh my god why did you answer the phone!?" Lin groaned out, making Oak laugh a little against me. I giggled breathily.

"I figured you c-could be freaking out. Didn't want you worry... don't stop oh my god~" I shamelessly moan, Oak speeding his movements, my legs quivering as my orgasm neared, I pant loud, my chest heaving, my nails dig into Oak's hair.

"Well, good for you, but next time. Just let the phone ring and call back later. Enjoy." With that, Lin hangs up. I move his phone off my chest, gripping my blanket tightly. Oak gently nibbles on my clit, his free arm looping around my hips to hold me down as I teeter over the edge. I shudder hard, my body tensing as I cum. My legs shake over his shoulders as he nurses my sensitivity, I bury my face my arm, a tense ball of nerves until the wave starts to pass. I melt into my comforter, a quivering mess. I vaguely feel him smile, slipping his fingers free from my cunt, lapping along my soaked lips.

He moves up my body, planting little kisses over my skin until he reaches my breathless lips, kissing me gently. "Someone enjoyed that..." he whispers, slipping his cum covered fingers in my mouth, prompting me to lick them. "You taste so good, babygirl. Like candy, I thought you should have some..." God, I love this man. Even in sex, he's so caring and generous. I yawn sleepily, my body exhausted. "Get some rest, snugs. You earned it." Taking his fingers back, he helped me crawl under my blankets and kisses my head, staying until I dozed off.

"Thank you..." I purr, feeling the best I've felt in over a month.

\----------

[Oak.]

I collect my shirt and phone from her bed, pausing by her bathroom to brush my teeth and relieve myself while I have a moment of privacy. I have another interview today, since Hamilton's blowing up so fast, they want to see everyone and anyone involved.

I get redressed, glancing to her closet... Well. I've always wanted to do this.

I lay out an outfit for her the open side of her bed.

And with a smile, I grab my jacket and head back downstairs. I glance out on the stage, to see if Lin was still around. Nope. Over to the dressing room stairwell.

"You around?" I call up the stairs.

"Up here!" He calls back. I climb the stairs, two at a time until I reach his. "Heya Oak, what's up?"

"Well, not Eva, heh... Sorry about, I wasn't thinking when I handed her the phone." I awkwardly scratch my neck, smiling sheepishly.

"No problem, man. Really, it was um. Yea, you know what I mean." He chuckles with the same expression as me. "Anyway, I'll make sure she gets food when she gets up."

"Thanks, I got an interview in a bit, so I'll be around. Is Renée coming back today?"

"Yea, she should be. I miss her. I called Pip and Jazz to take her out and help cheer her up beforehand. Eva should be in a better mood today as well. Baby steps!" He says, I nod.

"She hasn't slept all night, so I think she's going to be pretty nocturnal for a while, but it fits her work schedule." I fill him in a bit on other things. "Well, I gotta get downtown. Be back later. Also, you're welcome." I say, heading out the door.

"I didn't thank you?" He glances over to me, but I just smile and walk out.

\----------  
07/07/17

_Enjoy some smut. You're welcome._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally noticed how many times people interrupt Eva's fun times... I'm a dick to my character.


	27. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva becomes eye-candy

*same day, 1 hour before the first of two shows*

[Eva.]

I wake up with a quiet head and feeing super refreshed. I roll over, reaching for my phone, only to be met with ribbed clothing. Opening my eyes, I see a whole outfit laid beside me neatly... Oak. He really is like Hercules in some ways. I slip out of bed, shivering because of my nakedness. I take a quick shower so I don't smell of sex, looking at myself in the mirror. Only two new hickies, nice. I don't bother covering them and the dark cherry one from Lin, I honestly don't care. I wear them with pride. I get dressed, the corset shaping my body nicely and the red lipstick is a favorite. I decide to ditch the jacket and purse. The bracelet's cute, and he chose an appropriate collar for a show night. It reminds me of the Ham star! I strap on the booties and head down.

It must be nearing a showtime, the theatre's bustling with activity. I say hi to the cast as I make my way upstairs, getting hugs all the way. Daveed and Anthony certainly lingered a little, but nothing wrong with that. I sneak a kiss from Oak, blushing a little as he licks his lips just after. Perv. I continue my way up to the boss' dressing room.

"Knock knock!" I call, knocking on the door.

"Decent!" I open the door, walking in. He was typing away, half in costume, his hair still down. I walk up behind him, massaging his shoulder lightly.

"Hey bossman! Been working hard?" I ask, a light purr to my voice. 

"Yea, trying to finish up these emails before I go out on stage." He says, concentrating on his laptop. I nod, leaning down, my hands slipping down his chest as I hug him, reading over his shoulder for a moment.

"Is it important?" I ask softly, a little pout on my lips.

"Yes, bun. It's important." He answers, making me pout more. I stand up straight, striding out of the room, all the way down to the tech room to get Lin's mic. On the way back up, however, I'm tugged into another dressing room, landing in another pair of strong, buff arms.

"How come you're walking around looking like a runway model when you're working..." Daveed's voice rings my ear. He nuzzles my bare shoulder slightly, his hot breath making me shiver.

"Um... because Oak picked my outfit?" I respond, scrunching my nose. "How come you're making me sound like I'm just here to be eye candy?"

"Just curious is all. You do look wonderful." He smiles, hugging me again before sending me on my way. That was weird, but I kinda like the attention so Whatever. When I get back to Lin's room, he's still typing furiously. I just smile and set his mic down, getting a comb, brush, hairties, and his makeup from various places around him.

In silence, I part his hair to put the microphone along his scalp, the pack can come later. I brush and comb his hair back, slicking it back with setting foam to catch the strays before tying it back. As I comb through his ponytail, he sighs and closes his laptop. Finally!

"Thank you, bun. That had been on my list to finish for a while, but thank you for starting my...." he trails off, and I look into the mirror to see him staring at me in the reflection. He pushes back on his chair a little, making me step back so he can turn and look over me fully. "Thank you Oak..." he mutters, making me giggle.

"Wow, Bear must have really chosen something nice because that seems to be a common reaction tonight." I say, putting my hands on my hips. "Are you ready for your makeup?" He just nods, slack jawed. "Hello? Eyes up here." I snap, and he stutters back to reality. Wow. So smooth Lin. I'm really going to have to have a chat with bear about this.

"Huh what? Oh yea. Makeup. Please do, not that I really need it." He says, adjusting himself in his seat. Rolling my eyes again, I get his primer and start, taking my time to make sure I do a good job. The entire time his hands wander over my hips and waist, tracing the corset. His eyes looking down towards my chest as I lean over him, transfixed by the rhythm of my breathing.

"The collar's a nice touch, isn't it?" I say, trying to get him talking so he doesn't drool on his costume. He stutters to life again, must've interrupted whatever fantasy he was in at the moment. Perv.

"Yea... I love it. That could make some awesome merch for pets and people." He says, reaching up to touch the star.

"You know why I love collars?"

"No, but will you tell me?" He asks, pulling my hips closer so that I straddle his lap, sitting against him while I finish his foundation.

"To me, they mean I'm protected and desired. That someone cares enough to leave their mark on me for others to know that I am kept close." I explain, reaching over to the counter for setting powder. "It started about a 80 years ago when I was owned by a white man who was a caretaker for the theatre. He found me and claimed me. He was... a little like you, a little like Oak. But definitely stricter than both of you. What mattered was that he cared."

"If he owned you, did you have to leave the theatre to go back with him?"

"No, I stayed here and worked similarly to what I do now, minus microphones. Sewing costumes, polishing shoes, scrubbing and sweeping dressing rooms and the stage." He swallowed hard, closing his eyes as I put a little eyeliner on him. Just a tiny bit. "I felt like I belonged. It was the best time of my life, besides this." I smile, my hands cupping his cheeks. "To me, there's a fine line, as a slave, being forced to work and working because I want to for my owner. When I was cared for, that's how I showed my appreciation."

"Do you feel like you belong here?" He whispers, opening his eyes to meet mine. I nod.

"Of course. Yes, there have been a few rough spots, but overall, five stars on yelp." I giggle and lean in to kiss him, but his arms wrapping around my waist and pull me closer.

"Do you want a new collar?" His hands travel my back, feeling the skin between the lacing, he tucks his head against my exposed upper chest, talking against my skin. My breath catches in my throat as his lips trail under the leather surrounding my neck.

"Only if I deserve one..." I reply, my fingers massaging the back of his neck. "It's a commitment, not something to be taken lightly." Behind me, I hear someone clear their throat, well, not the first time I'm caught in a lap.

"Oh hey, Anthony! What's up?" I greet with a smile, Lin still a little distracted by my skin. The young actor blushed a little, seeing the position I'm in. "You're cute when you blush, you know that?"

"Um... Yea, some people wanted to talk to Lin before showtime and we have about 20 minutes." As he talks, I work my way out of Lin's grasp and off of his lap, much to his disliking. As I stand and straighten my outfit, Ant glances over me a bit longer than polite, making me roll my eyes. Wow. Oak really knows how to dress a lady.

"Dear god..." I snap in Ant's face. He jumps a little, licking his lips as he had started to drool. "Thank Oak for this. God, you're all dogs." Rubbing my forehead, I can't even tell if I'm flattered or if I should be on alert for being taken and bent over something. "Lin, get up so I can put your mic, vest and jacket on you. He'll be down in a minute." Ant nods before walking off.

"You really look amazing, bun." Lin says as I hook him up.

"I know, it's fine. You all just don't have time to gawk." I get his vest and jacket on him, he buttons it up himself.

"Thank you, bun. You're a blessing." He catches my waist and dips me slightly, kissing me deeply for a few beats before bringing me back up and walking out. He even kisses like a broadway actor. Yup. He's worth it. Definitely worth it.

I sigh and clear up Lin's countertop of makeup, then head down a floor to Oak's room, striding in freely. He was shirtless, but getting dressed. He smirks when he sees me.

"Don't even start. I'm surprised I haven't been groped by all the hungry looks I've gotten." I playfully scold, laying on his couch. "Oh wait! I have been!"

"I'll keep in mind to pick something a bit more lowkey." He laughs, leaning down over me to kiss me gently. "Who groped you? Besides Lin, because I'm 100% sure he did."

"You're lucky I love you." I purr back. "Daveed got a little handsy. Just for a moment though, he held me from behind and let his hands wander me a little."

"Heh, well, I'm not sharing you past Lin. That's enough for me. And I love you. Are you going to watch the show?"

"Sure, I haven't in a while, I believe my box is still set up for me. Maybe I'll crack open some champagne." I shrug, I haven't seen the show in a long while. I haven't had a drink either. God knows I need one.

"No drinking, you've got work tonight. And it's a two show day." He pauses that thought for me.

"Don't tell me how to live my life." I sass right back. If I wanna drink, I'll fucking drink. As I leave his couch, heading for the door, he grabs my arm, pulling me back to his chest.

"Drop the attitude. It's not attractive on you, love." He whispers in my ear, his arm around my waist. "You can drink after the second show, but not now."

"Fine." I whine a little, the five minute call sounding over the PA. He turned me around to face him, planting his lips firmly to mine. His kisses are slow, but so full of love. I sigh, kissing him back, my arms wrapping around his neck lazily.

"Knock it off, you two, Oak needs to get to his spot." Lin knocks on the open door as he passed, leaving us alone again. Oak didn't stop though, if anything, he held me tighter.

"Bear, you gotta go." I murmur against his lip, reluctantly pushing him away. "I'll be in my seat." Turning to the door, I'm met with Ant and Daveed peeking in. "God, you're all perverts, get to the fucking stage!" I yell, getting sick of the leering. Oak's arm wraps around me, guiding me out as well.

"Come back down after, okay?"

"Maybe. I may have to go change. Break a leg, love." I peck his lips gently, wandering off to the lobby then up to my box. Exactly as I left it. My usher arrives at the doorway, checking in on me and helping me take off my heels.

"It's been a long while since you've been up here, m'Lady. Do you prefer being with the actors?" He asks, sliding off my shoes and placing them nearby.

"Yes, I do, but it's nice to still see the show from here. Has anyone else been up here?"

"No, m'Lady, this box is permanently reserved for you alone." He stands stepping back from my chair. "Is there anything else you require?"

"After the show, come back and redo my shoes, then reset my place for the second show. I will be back. Until then, I will call if I need anything, Darien. Thank you." He bows, a hand resting on his chest, before backing out the door. Such good help.

I relax and watch the show, smiling as I watch my friends. WinI've never thought that before... I'm watching my friends perform, and I'm proud to call them friends. They've made my life feel so full and joyous.

\----------------  
07/08/17

_If you like this, you might also like my newest book,_ **_My Perfect Maria!_ ** _Enjoy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I modeled Eva after myself, but made her better than me because I'm projecting. Also, I want to be in love with Oak and Lin. DREAMS.  
>  ALSO!!! My Perfect Maria will be published soon. I'm still in planning for that. It kinda started, but I'm rewriting my opening.


	28. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva is loved.

*same day, after the Matinee*

[Eva.]

Darien came back promptly after curtain call and knelt at my feet, gently sliding my feet back into my boots.

"Do you enjoy helping me?" I ask as he brushes dust off the black velvet.

"Of course, m'Lady, and I am honored to be the one to accompany you. Even if just for a few moments." He answers, offering his had to help me off of my oversized chair.

"You do me well. I'm proud of you." My hand guides him down to my level so I can kiss his head. "Now, refold my blanket and ready a bottle of rose wine for when I return."

"Yes, m'Lady." He bows, placing a kiss on the back of my hand. I don't think the crew knows about him, and I know they would make me release him if I did, but I enjoy his company and help. I brush the thought away, we'll get over that bridge when we get there.

Backstage, I'm greeted by an excited Oak, still running off the energy of performing. I can't help but laugh as he picks me up by my waist, spinning me around. Everyone around us applaud and laugh along.

"Bear!! Put me down!" I giggle, looking down at him, his eyes are so bright with life and happiness. He loves what he does. After a few more rounds, he sets me down, but holds me tight against him, catching my lips in a needy kiss. He's so hyper right now, I could barely keep up, but I'm not complaining. "Bear..." I try to speak between kisses. "Get changed... food time."

He whines softly, cupping my cheek in a few more kisses. Geez. I pull back, pushing his chest to make space between us, both of us breathless.

"Go. Change. I'll be right here then we can go eat." He nods, stealing one more kiss before leaving me. Finally. I sigh, catching my breath.

"Damn." Pip says from behind me, peeking out of her dressing room with Jazz right under her. "I don't think I've ever seen him that forward in the open."

"Well, that's what happens when I'm not around at intermission." I reply, chuckling.

"Damn. I need to get me a man like that." Jazz whispers.

"Wear a corset with jeans. Guaranteed positive results." I reply, coming over to them. "Trust me, I've had eyes on me all evening."

We all laugh. I'm glad I have them.

Bear soon comes back down in his street clothes and takes my hand, leading me out of the theatre.

\----------

After dinner, we got a little... distracted on the way back to the theatre. And by distracted, I mean we might have been caught making out in an alley a block away. Oops? That's one thing off the bucket list. But that's beside the point. The point is... I have never met anyone like Oak, so dynamic, but constant.

Oak is the love I always needed.

Anyway, after the officer gave us a warning, we went off, Bear's hand in my back pocket, mine in his.

"Hey snugs."

"Hm?"

"I never actually asked this, I kinda just claimed you for myself with kisses and hogging all the snuggles, but..."

"You know you don't need to, I don't mind."

"I'm a romantic, of course I want to. Shut up and let me talk."

"Haha... alright, what did you want to ask?"

He stops us at 46th and Broadway, the theatre signs lighting us. Oak pulls something out of his other pocket, holding it out to me.

"Be my girlfriend." He says.

"Are you asking or telling me to?" I giggle, holding his closed hand in mine.

"Telling you, since you want to be a brat so badly." He laughs a little, stepping back from me, taking the his hand from me to open it.

"Well, that's not asking. So, try again. You said you had something to ask." I giggle. He just smiles, looking exasperated. People start pausing around us, recognizing him, but don't approach us. Oak and I ignore the crowd, he sinks to kneel in front of me. Instantly, phones are taken out and videos start recording.

"Since you wanna be difficult... Eva, It's only been a few months, but it feels like I've known you forever and a day. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, let me court you properly. I love you, Eva. Please, let me be with you." He declares aloud, my hand flying to my mouth as I start to tear up at his words. He holds the bracelet open, his award winning smile shining brighter than the city lights.

Around us, the crowd holds their breath, quietly cheering us on until I nod, giving him my right wrist to clip the bracelet onto. It's a thin chain with an infinity sign at the middle with a tiny tag on it, an O on it. As soon as it's on, he stands up and takes me in his arms, kissing me deeply.

Right there at 46th and Broadway. On the sidewalk, and it feels like my heaven.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!! Everyone give it up for Eva and Oak!" We hear Anthony yell from somewhere, and parting from Oak's lips, I look over to see the cast standing on the steps infront of the stage doors. I giggle as I bury my head in Oak's chest. Everyone looks so happy, even Renée, who is applauding just as hard for me. For us.

"Alright alright, everyone back inside, we have another show to do." Lin says, smiling cheesily as he smacks the door for someone to open it and let us back in the lobby. We walk in chatting and laughing, the cast making their way backstage. Darien comes up to Oak and I, bowing slightly at the waist.

"m'Lady, your seat is ready whenever you are. Is there anything else you would like before the show begins?" He asks me. Damnit Darien, being so efficient. Damnit. Oak quirks a brow, looking down at me.

"No, that will be all. Wait by the stairs, I will be there soon." I answer sheepishly, blushing lightly as Oak's arm tightens around me.

"Yes, m'Lady." He bows again, before striding off.

"Eva..." I hear Oak start as we continue making our way backstage.

"Darien's my Usher, I pay him for taking care of my box seat. He chooses to be so... submissive, I don't argue as he's been doing an amazing job." I explain. "I only see him if I call him or if I'm going to be using the box. Questions?"

"Guess not." He says, sighing. I groan quietly, he's being difficult. I step in front of him and tug him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him hard for a moment before breathing against his lips.

"You're the only one to touch me since I started working here. You're the only one to hear me moan, to be the cause of my release, to make me whimper and purr with pleasure. Don't get jealous, my love." I purr to him, resting my forehead against his. "You're my primary. I will not do anything without telling you. Even with Lin, you will know if something happens. Trust me." He nods, kissing me gently, holding my corset bound waist.

"I trust you, love." He replies.

"Good. Now, go get in costume. I'll be watching, cheering you on." He nods, kissing me one more time before going off, glancing over to where Darien was waiting. I shake my head a little, before going over to the stairwell where he's standing, heading to my box.

\----------------

Before the end of the show, Darien returns. "You're early, why's that?" I ask, furrowing my brow as I sip on my wine. "You know better."

"Please pardon me, m'Lady, but your presence has been requested before the end of the play. If I may?" He kneels at my feet, taking my shoe in hand. I nod, questions buzzing in my head. Who called for me? How did they know to call for me? How did they know Darien was who to go to? What do they even want? Wait...

"Who called for me?"

"The gentleman you came in with earlier, m'Lady. I was called backstage by another usher who said I was needed."

After my shoes are on, he helps me to my feet, handing me a black leather jacket to cover my shoulders. Apologetically, he holds up a bandanna. "It was requested as well." I frown, but nod. He ties it on and takes my arm, leading me downstairs.

I can only hear the sounds of my heels clicking, the soft brush of Darien's coat. I know we're heading backstage, I just recognize the way. Though I grew a little confused as it felt like we were heading out onstage. It was too quiet though. A moment later, Darien lets go of me and walks off, leaving me seemingly alone?

"Um.. hello?"

"You can take off the blindfold now." Oak says, taking my hand while I slip off the bandanna. Oh. I am on stage. With the entire audience staring at me.

"So, as some of you have seen on twitter, this is Eva. She is our lead stage hand who's been with us for a few months now but quickly found a place in the staff and HamFam." Lin says, coming to my left. "She's been a huge asset, working tirelessly through the night resetting microphones and costumes, sewing and repairing, even cleaning up the backstage space so we can actually find things." I look to him, my eyes welling up with tears. "So, for the second part of her surprise night, I wish to present her with something."

Renée and Pip come from backstage, Ren carrying a shirt, Pip had a plaque and a handheld mic.

"So, for all your hard work, we present this awesome "and Peggy!" shirt, with secret stuff on the back, but read the plaque." Lin says, as Pip hands me her things.

"On the third of December in the year 2015, Eva is recognized for her exemplary performance as stage hand, technical hand, costume assistant, hair and makeup assistant, and prop master. Therefore..." I read ahead, and a sob catches in my throat, making me cover my mouth.

"What's it say, love?" Oak says with a smile, hugging me to his side. I clear my throat and continue.

"Therefore, the Hamilton Theatre Company, in conjunction with the Richard Rodgers Theatre, names Eva as Stage Manager of Hamilton and shall be memorialized in the left wing above the 7th Dressing Room for her work." Tears flow freely down my cheeks as I take in what it is. "That's your dressing room, Bear?" Oak nods. Looking over, Ren turns the shirt around, in big bold letters, it says Stage Manager. I cry... "Oh my god... you guys."

The audience roars to life with applause, a standing ovation for me.

"The show would not be what it is without your work." Lin announces, joining the applause, turning around, every stage hand, crew member, ensemble and cast member was out, applauding me as well.

I try to savour the moment, to take it all in. Though... I will freely admit. I'm still not use to 1300 pairs of eyes on me. My tears pour down my cheeks, my breath coming out in soft sobs. Everyone around me. They all cared. They all legitimately cared about what I did. I turned around, looking out into the audience again, looking back to the stage, my friends. All of this... it's too much. I get my man and a promotion in the same day...

Inside, I feel warm, comfortable, another pulse in my soul. This feels right. Then... black.

\-------------

[Oak.]

I catch her as soon as her knees buckle, Lin rushing over to take the plaque and mic from her so they don't break.

"I think we overwhelmed the introvert." I chuckle a little, lifting Eva into my arms securely.

"She's okay, folks! Oak is probably right, two big moments in a matter of hours. Anyway, thank you and goodnight!" Lin calls, prompting us to leave the stage. I carry her to my room, to lay her down. Though, looking at her, she looked a bit brighter, her skin had a bit more life to it. Just barely. "We probably could have done this better, but might as well go big." Lin says from the doorway. I nod.

"She's gotten so vibrant lately, I actually forgot that she's an introvert." I comment, kneeling by the couch, stroking her cheek as she stirs. "Hey babygirl..."

"Hi..." she whispers, "sorry, I think I blacked out."

"Yup, you did. It's okay. As long as you're okay." Lin smiles, looking on. "We might have overdone it for you, so take tonight off. Go celebrate with your boo. You've earned it. Don't worry about working tonight. We'll cover it."

"Thank you, Lin. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. Thank you, you're the one who's done so much." He nods, heading off to go change.

Oak changes as well, hanging up his costume at my request. Once he's in his street clothes, he takes my hand and we go out into the city. Let's just have fun tonight!

\------------

07/08/17

_I hope people actually like this. Personally, I love this story, and not just because I'm writing it. Meh. It's almost midnight. I should sleep. I think I'm going to skip to Christmastime and do a few days stretch then. Thank you for taking time to read my stuff!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE<3
> 
> I absolutely loved this chapter. I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. MY DREAMS.


	29. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva's done with Ren's shit.

*the next morning-Saturday December 5th, 2015*

[Eva.]

Have you ever felt so blissed out that time stops and you're just floating? That's me right now.

Not waking up in my room was amazing. I actually took a risk and slept at Oak's place for the night. Well... kinda slept, kinda drank, kinda made out. You know what I mean. Feeling my boyfriend there beside me made my heart skip a few beats. He had his arm under me, snaked around my waist, holding me against his body tightly.

I think I'm the first one up, but no way in hell am I leaving this spot. Though... there is something I do want to do, to make this the best morning ever.

I slowly grind my hips back against him, and I could definitely feel his not so little friend perking up between us. I kept a steady pace, patiently working myself against him until his arm tightens its grip on my waist.

"Morning, babygirl." He groans, his free hand resting on my hip underneath the blanket.

"Morning..." I purr back, pressing my hips back against him firmly. He moans softly in my ear in response. His hands roam my body, the one at my waist pulling my shirt up so he could feel my skin, tracing his fingers along my ribcage.

"Someone's eager this morning." I can hear the smile in his voice, his hand at my hip reaching around to dip between my thighs.

"Who'd that be..." I bite my lip as his fingers trace over my bare core.

"You... you're already ready for me." His fingers circle my clit, dipping further to tease at my entrance. "So wet, what did you dream about." I purred under my breath, my eyes fluttering at his words.

"This..." I confess, and he chuckles. With his body, he rolls me forward, taking his hands from between my thighs to push my legs apart, drawing my knee up. He leans on his elbow, but keeps some of his weight on me, pinning me to his bed.

"And what is this?" He growls, adjusting himself behind me. His thickness finally resting against my soaked lips.

"It's exactly what I need..." I reply, grinding myself against him, feeling his heat against mine. "Please give it to me?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He leans back slightly, lining up his cock, then slowly sinks into me. We both groan loud at the feeling. "Fuck... you're almost too tight..."

"Make me take it... oh my god, Bear..." He really does, pushing hard to sink all seven inches into me, his thickness made me feel satisfyingly full while he held me still under him. He nestled his head into my neck, biting firmly at my skin as he started to move. I buried my face in a pillow, muffling my sounds as I didn't want to wake the neighbors.

I gripped his sheets, biting the pillow as he thrusts into me hard and slow, a teasingly slow pace. I arch myself, lifting my hips slightly until he's angled to hit my spot as he pushes in, eliciting a louder moan from me.

"Right there.... fuck me right there..." I whimper as he drives harder when he hears me. The slow build was intoxicating, perfect for a lazy morning. "Yes! Just like that, Bear!"

"God, snugz, you're gonna make me cum, you're so fucking tight." He groans in my ear, adjusting us to pull my hips up. My knees hold me up, he kneels because me and picks up the pace, his hands pinning my shoulders to the bed. My eyes roll as he pounds into me, my body shuddering hard when I tip over the edge of pleasure. He doesn't stop, keeping up his rhythm, groaning as he feels me clench around him, causing his release into me.

"Fuck..." we both whisper, his chest meeting my back as we catch our breath.

"Thank you, Bear... I love you..." I purr, turning my head to find his lips, kissing him lightly.

"I love you, kitten."

Let's just say, this morning was the best start to a day I've had in a long time. After we finally detangle from the sheets and each other, we take a shower together to conserve water. Save the earth, people. I borrow one of his flannels and wear my jeans and boots from last night. To be cute, I only buttoned two then tied the shirt together just under my breasts, showing off my midriff. Oak could barely keep hands off her waist. After getting brunch and another couple of hours of snuggles...

"I gotta go back to the theatre, Bear." I pout a little, not wanting to leave so soon.

"You'll see me before the show tonight." He kisses me deeply, hugging me close. "We can even go to dinner." I nod, kissing him again. He is definitely my happiness.

He waves me off as I head down the street to hail a cab, doing some mental math. I've probably only been out about 8-10 hours, and I feel okay, though I'm starting to feel drained. I guess it's okay for me to be out nearly overnight. Good to know.

"46th and Broadway, please." I say, slipping into the cab.

"The Richard Rodgers?" The old driver asks.

"Yea, that."

"I didn't know you whores worked over there too. Damn, must be getting bad." He scoffs, pulling away from the curb.

....wat?

"Excuse me? I'm not a paid escort of any kind. I work there."

"Right, sure thing sweetheart." He laughs dryly.

"Wow, stop the car, I don't have time for this shit." I open the door when we get to a stop in traffic and get out, walking away with my hands in my pockets. The yelling behind me makes me smirk.

"Eva!" Someone calls just ahead of me. Oh great.

"Hi Renée." I glare. I'd rather deal with the cab driver. "What do you want?"

"I was just about to head to the theatre, I'm meeting someone for an interview there. What're you doing out here?" She says, pulling her purse over he shoulder.

"That's none of your business. You might just take it and twist it anyway." I reply coldly, starting to walk past.

"Okay, but at least let me give you a ride back, if that's where you're heading. It's at least an hour walk." She says. Fuck. I might not be able to walk back. I wouldn't make it in time. I reluctantly stop and turn around.

"Fine. But only because I need to get there quicker." I say, a little venom in my voice. She smiles a little and shows me to her car. We get in. She drives.

"You know I'm sorry, Eva. I didn't mean to hurt you." She says quietly.

"You've already apologized to me. I even accepted it. Why are you still trying?" I spit back.

"Because I miss my lil sister. I'll do anything to show you that I really mean my apology and to make it up to you."

"I'm not allowed to do anything else to you. Oak would have my head in a heartbeat if I made you pay further. Besides, I'm just done with you."

"Well, I'm asking you-"

"There's nothing to ask for. You did what you did, you got a reaction, you paid a price. But you will not try to worm your way back into my trust because you've shown me that you think so poorly of me."

"I just didn't want you to make a mistake!" She yells as we stop in a patch of traffic. "I was scared you'd get hurt."

"Well, I did. Congratulations. You pushed the knife in my back. Happy?"

"Eva-"

"No. I don't want to hear it." I hop out. We were almost to the theatre anyway so I just walk the rest of the way. Inside, Lin was talking to a few interviewers and waved as I passed, taking a moment to explain who I was. I ignored their questions and head backstage, disappearing into my stairwell to go to my room.

Ugh. Fuck Ren. Fuck trying to rebuild burned bridges. Fuck forgiveness. Fuck explanations. Fuck justification. Fuck her. She's not going to give up.

I change clothes- just another crop top and jeans combo with a sheer overshirt- and wait around in Lin's dressing room to think. I laid on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

What's got me stuck is... why keep trying? I thought at the breakfast, I made it clear I didn't want her around. Seriously. I really should kick her out of my theatre but Lin would be upset with me.

"Oh wow..." Right on cue. Lin's done with his interview. "God, I'll never get work done."

"Yea yea, can we fire Renée? I'm done with her and I don't think she'll give up on it." I wave off his apparent interest in my outfit.

"Bun... no, we're not firing anyone." He pulls up his chair to sit by the couch, laying his hand over my exposed belly button.

"She gave me a ride here. Well, mostly. I got sick of her talking and walked the rest of the way."

"You just got back? Damn, guess you're not as bound as I thought." 

"Yea, not the point! Focus! Oak said I can't do anything else to her after the breakfast thing. But she keeps trying to talk to me..."

"Then talk to her! You accepted her apology. Be friends again!" He says, leaning back in his chair like he's fixed the issue. Cocky bitch.

"It's not that simple." I mutter, rolling over to face the back of the couch. He rubs my hip comfortingly.

"It really is. Look, you have Oak and I, you're back in the job you love, you're surrounded by awesome people who love you. Why are you holding onto that grudge?" Damnit Lin. Fuck you for having a point.

"I just... it's not that simple. You wouldn't understand." I sigh... goddamnit. He's making it hard to be mad.

"Help me understand then. I can't help unless you show me how." I don't answer him. I don't want to answer him. I don't want to forgive Renée. I don't want to-

"H-HEY!!! Put me down!!!!!!" I scream as I'm scooped up from the couch and thrown over his shoulder. "Fuck you and Oak!! I'm not some doll you all can pick up at will!"

"Shhh, there are rehearsals going on. Stop yelling." He says calmly, carrying me downstairs, my shoes in hand.

"Te odio a veces..."

"Nah, you love me."

Hmph. I just pout as I'm carried, he brings me to the stage where the cast was rehearsing the Cabinet battles. They pause when they see us.

"Hey Daveed, get Renée for me?" He nods, and goes off.

"No voy a hablar con ella." I say. Oak and Chris look at me like confused as hell, but Javi just shrugs.

"Two things, why's she speaking Spanish, and why doesn't she want to talk to Renée, I'm assuming." Javi is the one to speak first, but Lin just holds a finger up, placing me down in Washington's chair.

"Quédate ahí y cállate." Lin commands in the current language choice. Hmph. ( ** _Spanish Dom Lin. Yes please_**.)

"Fine..." I grumble. Oak sits aside, looking mildly amused. "Wipe the smug look off your face." I spit, and before he could react Lin's already in my face.

"Hey. Gatita. Drop the bitterness. There's no need for that here. You're literally the only one here who's angry, and for what. We just want to love you, and that includes Renée. She gave you a ride even when I'm sure you have her hell first. You're quickly losing your privilege to speak. Keep pushing it, see what happens." I glare back at him for a moment, but back off. Damn Dom Lin. I crossed my legs, nodding in return. "Good girl. So, Renée!"

Ren was sat next to me, glancing to me apologetically but nodding to Lin. He stands up straight, clapping his hands.

"This whole thing ends right now. You and Eva are going to go out and get your nails done, my treat, with Pipsqueak and Jazzyboom. Go have some girl time, grab some coffee afterwards." Apparently I don't get a say in it. "I know you three miss her and I know she misses you. You need each other." I glance next to me, catching eyes with Ren. I mean... yea, I miss her. But...

"I'm not going." I say, and Lin just waves me off.

"It wasn't a suggestion, gatita."

Fuck you, Lin.

\--------------  
07/09/17

_Fun fact: I'm bilingual! Well, mostly. Sometimes I have brainfarts. But yea. So interacting with Lin is fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more Dom Lin. The world needs more Dom Lin in spanish. The world just needs it.


	30. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva accepts she's a bitch.

[Eva.]

_"But I have nothing to say to her. I don't even want her here." I spat at Lin. He held his hand to me._

_"Okay. Then don't speak. Just sit there with them while they talk and laugh and have a great time. See what you're missing and what they want you to be a part of." He said, handing Pippa a few twenties._

_"Lin, you really don't have to do this... if she doesn't want to, it's okay." Ren stood to talk, but he shook his head stubbornly._

_"Too late. See you ladies in a couple of hours!" Lin waves, Jazzy takes my hand and pulls me up, Pip taking Ren._

"I think we should get elemental colors..." Jazzy thinks aloud, looking over the wall of nail polishes.

"Ooh that sounds awesome!" Ren smiles glancing to me. I glance back, hiding my smile. That actually did sound like a good idea.

"So who gets what element?" Pip asks, looking over each of us.

"Well..." I start, and the trio look at me surprised that I actually said something. I didn't speak all the way over and it's been at least half an hour. "I think Pip should be water, because she's so calm and collected, but one disturbance can create a great wave of passion in her. And Jazz should be fire, she's so bright and alive, fiery and energetic, beautiful and elegant." The two blush deeply, but I turn my attention to Renée, sighing quietly. "You would most likely be earth. You're the rock of the show, you support everyone no matter what... you nurture and help others grow, even at the cost of yourself."

"Eva..." she starts.

"No, I know. Don't apologize anymore. That's not even why I am.. was mad." I say, taking a pale yellow polish for myself. "I'll take air, for no real reason. Come on."

One hour turned into two. Two became four. A simple trip to the nail salon became a huge shopping trip based on the four colors they chose. By the time we got back to the theatre, we each wore a new outfit, our original outfits in the shopping bags we carried, giggling and chatting up a storm.

"Hey Eva, can we talk a moment?" Ren stops me before we go back inside the theatre. She nods for Pip and Jazz to go on.

"Sure... I guess we should talk." I say, awkwardly scratching my neck.

"Yea... I know you don't want another apology, but I will say, even if this trip doesn't change anything, I had a great time with you and the girls today. Thank you." She smiles bright, contented.

"I'm not mad at you, Ren. I mean, I was, but more that... you tipped the first domino in a losing battle for me that you don't even know I suffer through." I explain, blushing a little. "I shouldn't have held it against you. I... I'm sorry."

I'm not usually one to apologize to those that have wronged me and I seemed to be starting to make a habit out of it. Weird. I almost don't like it, but as soon as Ren wrapped me up in her arms, my mind took a complete 180.

Another pulse warmed my soul, something clicked in me. This felt right. Forgiving her felt right.

Then I felt dizzy... then nothing.

\--------------

[Lin.]

I was talking with Pippa and Jazz, they looked awesome in the new outfits, but more importantly I just wanted to know how things went.

"They're just outside, talking. I have a good feeling about it. We were all just cracking up on our way ba-" Pip stops short.

"LIN! SOMEONE!!" The door opened, Renée backing in with a limp Eva leaning against her. My stomach drops. No. Nononononono.

"What happened?" I rush over, picking up mi gatita, she was out cold. Still breathing, pulse still steady. Just... unconscious.

"I don't know! She forgave me, we hugged it out! Then she just collapsed right in my arms." Ren explained, stepping out to get the bags. "She was perfectly fine on the way back, we grabbed food and all. She ate." Oak came over, frowning as he spots Eva out in my arms.

"She should have been fine away from the theatre, it was only a couple of hours." He says, stroking her cheek. "She's looking a bit.. i dunno. Brighter. Did things go well out at the salon?" The trio nod in unison.

"We won't know until she wakes up, then." I say, and start the trek to my room, to lay her out on the couch. She starts to stir as I tucked a blanket around her. I stroke her cheek, trying to get her to come around. "Come on, gatita. Wake up. I'm right here." Her eyes flutter, but they close again. Still out of it.

It feels like every time this happens, she's out longer and longer. Oak was right though, she does look a bit more alive. How odd...

She'll be out for a while, might as well get back to rehearsal. She'll be okay here. She's safe. I can check on her later.

I manage through another hour of rehearsal before we have to prep for the matinee. She's still out cold. I stay with her as long as I can before the show begins.

Intermission comes and goes. She's still out. She stirred again, and I tried stroking her cheek, holding her hand to help her grasp reality, but she faded back to the depths of sleep again. I had to leave for the second act.

After the Matinee, Oak meets me in my room once we're changed.

"She should have woken up by now." I start, taking Eva's hand again.

"She'll wake when she's ready. She's not dead."

"She's been out for almost five hours-"

"And she's been through a bit of emotionally taxing day. She needs the rest."

\--------------  
[Eva.]

"What's keeping her alive? Remember back when we got her from the roof? She mentioned a voice, Ave or something?"

"You think she's schizophrenic?"

"Well... I was thinking... possessed. You know. Demons?"

"I doubt that."

"Hey, succubi could be real." Lin muses the thought, of course. He's the whimsical one. "I mean look at her, she's practically immortal!"

The two men go back and forth with this. Jesus Christ superstar. It'd be cool if I was a succubus though. Anyway, my body isn't wanting to react like I want it to. I've been awake for a while, but BODY MOVE, DAMNIT. It takes nearly all my energy to squeeze Lin's hand.

"Gatita? She squeezed my hand"

"Is she waking?" I can feel Oak's hand on my thigh, gently massaging my leg. Lin takes my hand in his, opening my palm. I close my fingers, giving my toes a wiggle. Starting small until I can finally draw a deep breath and get more motion in my body. It was like overcoming sleep paralysis.

"I'm okay..." I whisper dryly. Lin lifts my head, helping me drink some water. Delicious cold water... I down the whole bottle before taking another breath.

"Eva... who's Ave?" Oak asks me, lifting my legs to sit on the couch, gently massaging my ankles.

"She's... she's me. Well, sorta like me. I like to call her my inner bitch." I say, sitting up with Lin's help. "Imagine a voice that kinda bullies you if you don't follow what it says. She preferred my life of blackmailing and shameless seduction. I prefer this. Though, she's been awfully quiet lately. I'm sure she's still there, but it's nice not to be so tormented."

They nod, and help me to my feet.

"Well, I gotta get changed, so do you, Lin. Second show starts soon. Love you, kitten, get something to eat." I nod, kissing Oak before he goes off to his own room.

"Hey Eva?" Lin says behind me.

"Yea?"

"Will you let me take you on a date?" I turn on the ball of my foot.

"Huh?"

"I want to take you on a date next time we have a free day. May I?"

"I... sure."

He pulls me to him, pressing a kiss to my lips as he dips me back in his usual fashion. Everything he does keeps me off balance, but he's so much fun. I fell in love with him for his passion and fire, his heart.

"Lin, that means you have to get dressed too." We part lips, glancing to the door to see Oak smiling at us, chuckling.

"God, I get no privacy to make out with anyone." I whine quietly.

"Not during showtime, missy. Let the man change. Y'all can makeout on your date." He says.

"Go awayyyyy and let me kiss him now, damnit." I grab Lin by the collar of his shirt and bring his lips to mine again. Lin's losing nothing in this argument. He just dips me again, and I can feel him smiling.

\-----------------  
07/09/17

_I wrote two chapter today and planned a new book. It's midnight. Im tired. Goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that was a little odd to write, but I love it all the same. Also, Lin<3


	31. Lin's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lin finally gets the girl.

*the next day off- Monday December 7th, 2015*

[Eva.]

My phone starts ringing like mad at five in the fucking morning. You know how I feel about that?

Negatively.

But, I answer, putting him on speaker.

"The fuck you want?" I groan sleepily, burying my face in the pillow.

"Good morning to you too. Get up and get dressed. I'm coming to get you in 30 minutes."

"No. Fuck you. Let me sleep." I grumble.

"If I need to come up and get you out of bed, I'll just take you in your pj's. "

"Who says I'm wearing pj's?" I smirk. I am, this time, but hey, it's fun to tease.

"....."

"Hello?"

"No me diga... just get dressed, gatita. Please?" I smirk a little. He's way too much fun to tease.

"But papí... you should come snuggle with me."

"We can snuggle later. Trust me?" It's his turn to groan, I think he would like the idea of snuggling.

"Okay okay... I'm up."

"Good girl. See you soon." He hangs up. I load up some music to help wake me up while I got dressed. The theatre's getting a little chilly as winter sets in, but it's not too bad.

Once I'm [dressed](https://imgur.com/a/JdFn5), I make my excursion through the theatre and outside, leaning against the side door in the alleyway. It's still dark outside, but the morning bustle of the city is as lively as ever. The car horns and footsteps just become a calming lullaby to me. It's been the same melody ever since I became here.

"Eva!" Lin calls from the end of the alley, a basket in his arms. I smile, happily running over to meet him. He wrapped his free arm around me and pecked my lips. "Ready?" I nod.  "Let's go!" He says in his Alexander-like way.

Two subways and a bus later, We're at a park that overlooks the Hudson. The breeze is chilling but it's so beautiful...

"We're actually not too far from my house. I walk through here almost every morning." He says, setting the basket down on a bench at the edge of the outlook.

"Lucky, this is gorgeous. I'd kill to have a view like this everyday."

"Well, it's about to get better." He says, checking his watch. Almost right on cue, it's first light, the sun starting to peek over the horizon, painting the river with a cool shade of orange. "I thought this would be a great place for breakfast." He pulls out a large thermos and a couple of insulated cups.

"Oh my... this is amazing. Thank you." I lean over the basket, catching him in a kiss. If you could capture this moment with a camera, it wouldn't do it justice. He held my cheek, savouring the moment with me.

"You deserve the best, Eva. And only the best." He whispers against my lips, pecking me again. "So, breakfast by the river?"

"Absolutely." And we eat in peace. We talk about anything and everything, from weird Broadway moments to why the anyone would want to be an English teacher. He took offense to the latter topic. Oatmeal and a sunrise. It really was gorgeous watching the world come to life. The bridge against the light blue sky was perfect. It honestly looks like the background for  _In the Heights_.

Soon after we finish eating and drop the basket off at Lin's place, and meeting his son and Vanessa before they left for the day (she seems okay with me, surprisingly), we head downtown to Time Square. It's still pretty early, so the crowd isn't very dense. He held my hand every step of the way.

Let's think about this for a second. Lin-Manuel Miranda, King of Broadway, happily married with a kid, known for the biggest heart and kindest soul with the brightest passion. He is holding my hand, proudly taking me on a date in the middle of time square. The only thing that could make this better is-

"I've always wanted to do this." He says, stopping at the middle of the plaza.

"Wanted to do what?" I ask, glancing around. Nothing special?

"This." He pulls me close by my waist, taking a step to dip me deeply, his lips meeting mine. Just before I closed my eyes, I caught a glimpse of the Jumbotron, projecting the plaza we were on.

Oh. My. God.

He kisses me hard, cradling my neck while my hands hold the collar of his jacket. If this were july, fireworks would be lighting up the morning sky. He could end the day right here, and I'd be satisfied.

He is the first to pull away, holding me still for another moment, having kissed me breathless. "Te amo." He tells me, grinning proudly at the effect he has on me. "You're blushing..." he stands me back up, holding me close.

"Well... um... we did just lowkey make out in Time Square..." I murmur. He laughs, taking my hand again and leading me onward. We look around, window shopping while the shops are just opening for the day. It's almost nine in the morning. We even stopped by Rockefeller Center to see the Christmas tree, before starting back for the theatre.

"You know, that was a little bit of a stupid stunt you pulled." I say, bumping shoulders with him.

"Eh, I do stupid stuff all the time. I wrote a musical about the dead guy on the ten bill."

"Yea, but-"

"And I promised you I'd love you aloud. You're not a secret. I don't want to treat you like one. Besides, I don't get to kiss you enough. Oak keeps hogging all the affection." He whines a little, glancing down at me as we walk. He steps ahead, turning to walk backwards.

"I just don't want to ruin your career, people aren't that open-minded."

"I'm one of the leading advocates of the LGBTQ+ movements. I hang around some pretty open minded people, gatita." He smirks. He really is a Hamilton in his own life. Like... if Shakespeare and Hamilton had a brainchild, it would be Lin.

"You know what I mean." I try to step around him, a little annoyed by him brushing my concern off like that, but he steps infront of me again.

"Hey. I hear you, I really do. Now hear me telling you not to worry about it." He holds my shoulders, but I look down. "Noo... look at me, please?"

"I just, don't want to hurt you. I've already threatened your career, I don't want to mess with what you've worked so hard to build. That's all." I shake my head at the thought, but his fingers lift my chin, bringing me to kiss him again.

"Thank you for telling me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." He says, guiding me down so he can kiss my forehead. "Now, no more worry, we have more date stuff to do!" He says, all giddy. He takes my hand and starts running down the block, me in tow. I nearly trip over my feet trying to keep up, but I laugh the whole way back to the theatre.

We enter the house from the lobby, Darien holding the door for us. Lin slips him a trio of Hams for the service, I giggle as it seems everyone has made Darien the go-to man.

On stage. A sling hung from the rafters. YES.

"I heard from a lil fly on the wall that's $30 richer... someone used to dance in their free time." He smirks, glancing to me. I lit up like a Christmas tree.

I practically run to the stage, Lin walks up behind me. Below it was a pink striped bag. Oh I see what this is. Is  this present for me or really for he. Whatever! Let's see what he got me...

A Harley Quinn inspired set that hugs and holds what it's supposed to. And I'm sure Lin got it specifically for the belt. Sadly, can't wear that in the sling... but maybe later. After I change, I get back out on stage and immediately climb into the sling, getting comfy. Lin already made himself comfortable sitting next to the hole of the conductor's pit.

I bet I still remember one of my routines... I slide my phone over to Lin to play through the speakers. [Performance.](https://youtu.be/bMpGP50qmPg)

Hanging upside, a little out of breath and my muscles screaming, but I felt on top of the world. As I spun around, Lin was staring wide eyed. I giggled, planting my hands to the stage to pause my rotating. "Well?"

"Oh. My god." He half crawled, half clambered over to me, it wasn't that far, but when he got closer he sat down again. "You, gatita, could light the place on fire with how hot and amazing you are."

I blush lightly... he's just saying that. I finally right myself, sitting up and swinging slow. The sling wrapped around my thighs with a length holding my butt comfortably. "So, you liked it?"

"Liked it? No. I was amazed by you. Just like when you performed as Peggy and Maria... you light up and shine. You have amazing presence on stage, even when you're not singing..." he stood on his knees, taking hold of the sling just above my waist to pull me closer. "You are a star." I bite my lip, glancing down into my lap. He lifts a hand to my chin, his thumb tugging my lip free. "That's my job..." he whispers, a chill runs down my spine with how his warm breath mixes with mine.

"Sorry..." I whimper back, pathetically subbie by his presence. I want to perform for him, to make him proud. To see him smile and tell people that I was his dancer, his baílarina. To reflect his passion in me.

"Sorry what?" He asks, holding my chin firmly, his lips brush mine, teasing a kiss I didn't know I needed more than air.

"Sorry, Sir..." He closes the gap between us, kissing me hungrily, his hand moving to cup my neck. He pulled me forward, my hands holding the sling tightly to keep me from flipping, but I lean to him as much as I can, taking every kiss I can until he leans just out of reach, breathing heavily against my lips.

"Good girl. Now, come down from there. There's more date to be had." He says, patting my cheek.

After my session on the sling, he had a masseuse ready for me, a long hour and a half massage with my name on it. Lin simply read to me while I relaxed. I liked listening to his voice. He soothed me until I fell asleep, the tension gone from my body. I vaguely remember being scooped up and carried to me to my room, where Lin laid me to rest. It was 11am. My day was perfect already.

I had the theatre to myself for the rest of the day into the evening. I great time to recollect myself and recenter. I stayed a night owl, awake most of the late hours, but I wasn't lonely or afraid.

Lin is the love I always wanted. I'm proud to have him too.

\---------------  
07/10/17  
_The date adds up._

_Leave me your thoughts on anything and everything. Please and thank you!_

_Im very tired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More speculated dreams, especially the moment in time square. 
> 
> Song- You don't Own me ft G-Eazy - Grace


	32. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eva meets mom.

*December 25, 2015*

[Eva.]

The cast, including Lin and Oak, all went home for the holiday. Some of them actually left earlier this week.

Leaving me to my theatre.

Lin hooked the sling back up for me before he left, which I'm thankful for.

It's three in the afternoon on Christmas Day, and I'm swinging in an empty theatre house. Left with my thoughts. There's something oddly meditative about the quiet of the theatre. That is, until someone opens the door to interrupt the quiet.

"Darien, I thought I told you to go home. I can take care of myself for the day." I hiss, seeing my usher come down the aisle.

"m'Lady, forgive me. But... I was sent to retrieve you. Sir Okieriete had said to, quote, 'get her in the car one way or another', end quote." He said, holding my coat and a pair of my black boots. "Please come along, as I'd rather not have to pick you up and carry you."

"God fucking... No. Tell him that he should be spending time with his family as well. I'm not leaving the theatre today." I say stubbornly, turning the sling to face away from Darien. "And you go home as well." I could hear him sigh and climb up on stage.

"Please forgive me, m'Lady." He says as he deftly untangles me from the fabric, throwing me over his shoulder. He picked up my coat and boots as he stepped off stage and back through the house.

"I should fire you." I hiss.

"Please don't, m'Lady. I actually like my job, but Sir Okieriete firmly requested your presence." As we step outside, snow's already dusted the sidewalk, a Lincoln Towncar waiting on the road, door open. Darien puts my coat and boots inside first, before gently setting me on the seat, making sure my toes stay out of the snow. "Apologies again."

"You're lucky I like you." I reply, getting myself comfortable in the seat.

"That I am." He gets in the driver seat and starts on the way.

"Where are we going?" Might as well out my boots on, lacing them up the back of my calf.

"New Jersey, to the Onaodowan Residency."

"He doesn't live in Jersey, he lives uptown." Wait....

"We're not going to his apartment, I believe. This is his mother's residency." Oh god no. I'm meeting his  _mother_. I whip out my phone and quick dial Oak.

"Hey snugs, everything okay?" He answers casually.

"Why am I being taken to New Jersey against my will?" I hiss.

"Because I wanted you to meet my family. No worries, I'll get you back to the theatre tonight. I know twelve hours is your limit."

"That's not the point! Why am I meeting your  _family_?!"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I'm in love with you. I know they'll love you like I do. Baby, relax." He keeps his cool though I'm nervous as hell.

"Bear... You know I'm not worth it. I... what are you going to tell her when she sees me disappear from your life when Hamilton's over." I whisper, but I can see Darien peek sympathetically to me in the rear view mirror.

"Well, you won't, because I plan on loving you much longer than the run of the show. Even if I have to come back to the theatre every day for the rest of my life. Now, get out of the car." He says and hangs up. As if on cue, Darien opens my door, offering his hand to me. Oh. OH.

I slip my coat on before taking Darien's hand, getting out of the car. Too late to turn back. Darien walks me to the door of a quaint looking home, knocking fore. Oak answers the door, thank god.

"Wow... You look beautiful, my love." He takes my arm from Darien, slipping him a few Hamiltons as payment.

"I did actually have to carry her out of the Theatre, Sir, but past that, she didn't resist." Darien informed him, before bowing out to return to the car.

"Yea... next time that happens, you're both fired." I pout slightly, but it doesn't last as Oak pulls me into a heartwarming kiss, one that could have melted the snow on my coat.

"Okieriete let the poor girl inside! It's freezing out there!" A woman calls from behind him, making him chuckle against my lips.

"Don't be nervous, she can smell fear." He whispers, turning so he can let me in. I smack his chest.

"Hush it, you know I'm nervous. Don't make it worse."

"You're adorable when you're nervous, though." He closes the door behind me while I shrug off my coat. I honestly don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think I even deserve this...

"There you are, my dear, let's get a good look at you." His momma beacons me, she wipes her hands from her cooking. Well, good thing I actually dressed nicely today, rather than hanging around in pajamas.

"Hello, Ma'am." It has been a long while since I've felt this shy. I'm honestly more nervous about this than my first day working for Hamilton.

"Oh no, call me Momma. Ma'am is much too old for me." She smiles, pulling me into a hug. She was warm like Oak, comforting and calm. "It is very nice to meet you, Eva. Okieriete talks nonstop about of you."

"Mom..." It was Oak's turn to blush, leaning against the wall. 

"Okay... Momma. It's nice to meet you as well." I smile. She motions for me to sit, collecting things from the stove to set them on the table.

"My boy says you two met in work, at the theatre?" She asks, putting her apron down.

"Yes, I am a stage hand that works primarily for the Richard Rodgers, Oak came with the Hamilton cast." Oak made a plate for me, mainly because she had made food I wasn't familiar with.

"Oh good. Have you seen the show?"

"Actually yes, since I don't actually work during the show, I get to watch it from time to time. I've seen it three times, I think."

"Lovely. I saw it too, Oak brought me back in August to see it. It was positively amazing, though the one song where Alexander cheats was a bit excessive. The actress seemed really into it." I knew exactly which performance she was talking about, and my face became as red as my sweater.

"Well, Maria really needed to give Alexander incentive to cheat on his wife." Oak notes, eating quietly to himself.

"True..." His mother nodded in agreement. The dinner went on and on, she asked me about myself, and I felt bad about lying about my family and where I came from. She was so sweet and loving though, I can see where Oak got his kind nature from.

( _I'll be honest, I'm not sure about how to write that so... yea. moving on!_ )

Afterwards, we talked in their living room, where Oak presented me with a present. A thick silver chain. No charm or anything, just a chain. No explanation either.

All too soon, it grew late. His mother went to bed and I had to get back to the theatre. He called Darien for me. In the meantime, my back was pressed to the door, hands gripped my waist, my arms resting over his shoulders. Our lips passionately moved together, hushing my whimpers when he held me tighter. We made out like teenagers at an party.

"I love you, Eva..." He whispers to me.

"I love you, Oak, so much more than you know." I reply, catching him in another heated kiss. "Come sleepover at New years. We can go watch the fireworks from the roof."

"Or not watching the fireworks and staying inside instead." He ducks his head, nuzzling into my neck, warmly kissing my skin until there's a knock behind me.

"I gotta go..." I sigh, gently pushing him off so I can sneak out the door. Darien takes my arm and guides me out to the car. The drive home was calm, and I was happy.

"Did you have a good time, m'Lady?" Darien asked, glancing at me in the mirror.

"Yes. Yes, I did." And that was the truth.

\-------------------------

07/11/17

_I'm always awkward with meeting people's parents and christmastime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... yea. That was awkward to write but I tried.


	33. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which drunken creeps are creeps.

  
[New Years Eve, Soon to be 2016]

The cast managed to convince Oak and I not to stay in the theatre all night. Personally, I was looking forward to sex under the fireworks, but... We're going to the club instead, a few blocks away. Great. Bright side, I get to dance and sing and drink with all of my friends. Down side, I have to be back at the theatre by six am.

Anyway, light dinner first. We catch everyone at a bistro, and chat about our Christmas break. Oak sat by my right, holding my hand as we eat and talk. His thumb keeps tracing the bracelet he gave me, the tag making a soft chime as it taps against the infinity sign. Daveed sits to my left. The air is filled with laughter and chatter. The drinking starts a little early, but not by much, as we're heading to the club right afterwards.

Across the table from me, I catch Anthony and Jasmine glancing at each other every other second. He had his arm around the back of her chair lazily, but clearly, there was something there. Oh, it'll happen. I nudge Oak...

"Bet you $20 those two end up together before midnight." I whisper.

"You're on. I'll take it doesn't happen until after the countdown."

Is it bad that I know I can make it happen before midnight? I mean, it's totally clear they want each other, they just need a little push. And I know exactly how to do it.

Checking his watch just after we all pay the bills, Lin announces "Hey, let's start walkin' over! It's almost ten." And so we do. Imagine, a whole group of the hottest broadway stars just walking down the street, we got stopped quite a lot when people were making their way to time square. Thank god Lin rented out a whole club for ourselves.  I walk alongside the beautiful ladies of Hamilton. 

"Hey mami! I see you." A random guy calls from an alley, his friends clicking their tongues and whistling at us. the guys were just ahead of us, walking on in their own conversations. Us ladies, we just giggled and waved them off. "Hey, come on, don't be like that." They start to follow us.

Renee shakes her head, "Just ignore them." Jazzy and I are towards the back of the group, and we look at each other, speeding up our walk to keep up with the group and catch up with the guys.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you! At least look at me!" I watch as the drunk guy's hand reaches for Jazzy, but I move my arm in the way. I'm grabbed, but I don't scream. "Come on, doll. I wanna play..." Jazzy saw me, and stopped too.

"Renee!!" She yells, and the rest of the girls turn to see me pressed against the stranger. In turn, the girls yell for the guys to come back. The drunk who held me against him pulled a knife, clearly not liking the resistance made by my friends.

"Hey... you don't need that... I'm not scared or anything..." I coo softly, watching the glint of the metal travel along my corset. "You can put that away..."

"Nah, unless they back off, I'll keep it, toots." he grunts, starting to drag me back. "So unless you want her blood on this sidewalk! Back off!" He yells at everyone else. Oak looks like he's ready to commit a murder. Actually, all of them look ready to kill.

"Come on, man, give my girl back." He says lowly, stepping forward, but I'm jerked back, the cool metal resting against my collarbone.

"Hey! Hey... Bear, it's okay. I'm okay. See? I'm fine. Let's not..." I try to keep my breath steady, but that knife isn't the most calming thing. I reach up, taking the drunk's arm in my hand, not pulling, just getting him used to my touch. "See? We can play, Daddy.. just put that away."

"Oh really? You even wanna play?" This asshole actually sounds surprised. I'm so proud of myself that I'm sounding convincing.

"Yes, just you and me... hell, you can even bring your friends. We can have a grand time under the fireworks..." I whisper, getting a little bold. I pull his arm away from me, drawing the knife away from my skin. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yea, we've needed a good lil slut like you..." his arm tightened around my waist. His disgusting hot breath on my shoulder makes me shudder. How gross...

"Mhmm... and you can give it to my however you like..." I whisper, my hand wrapping around his, slipping the knife out of his grasp so slowly... "Just one thing I want to give you first... Okay?" The drunken bitch nods, letting me turn around in his grasp. Bad move, dickweed. I whip around and plant the knife in his thigh. "Happy fucking new year, asshole." He screams as I twist the knife a little. "Don't try to touch me or my friends again, or it's your heart next. Actually, don't touch anyone for that matter. Got it?" He whimpers, falling to the ground, the knife staying in my hand. "Looks like it's your blood on the sidewalk. Just don't get it on my shoes, okay?" I smile, dropping the knife by him and turning on my heel.

The entire crew just stares at me wide eyed. I shrug and walk through them, continuing my way to the club. I want to wash my hands. On the way, Lin caught up with me first.

"Hey, gatita, you okay?" Handing me a bandanna to wipe my hand with.

"Oh yea, I'm just glad I didn't get my dress dirty." I say cooly. It's not the first time I've dealt with drunken assholes, or being pinned with a knife. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Eva, you just stabbed a guy in the leg." He says, still in disbelief. I stop dead and turn to him.

"It was either let him take Jazz, which was who he originally aimed for, or let him grab me and I handle it because I know how to get out of the situation. You pick." I stare him in the eye. "My answer? I was not about to let him lay a finger on that girl. She's too precious. I'd have been fine any way to sunday because I. Can't. Die."

"Gatita, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then how did you mean it, Lin? Because I'm not sure there's anything to say." I brush him off and walk into the club, going immediately to the bathroom to wash my hands, the red streaks going down the drain. I just wanted to have a fun night and I'm already pissed off.

"Eva?" I see Jazzy peek her head in the door before coming in. "Hey... thank you. I um... we all heard what you said to Lin." She's so sweet, I hug her once my hands are dry.

"Anything for you, lovely girl. I couldn't let some gross person hurt my sister." I whisper, holding her tight.

"If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know." She says, pulling away and walking out to let me have another moment of quiet.

We can still save tonight.


	34. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which threesomes in the club are okay and Daveed is handsy.

[New Years Eve, soon to be 2016]

The music started after I came out of the bathroom, and so did the shots. Oh did we get the liquor flowing... no show tomorrow so we ALL planned on getting shitfaced.

"Damn, girl! You doin' 'em faster than I can rap!" Daveed yells over the music, laughing with me as we wait for a refill. 

"I've had practice." I say, cheering the next round with him and downing it. "Come on, let's dance!" I grab his hand, giggling madly as his arm locked my body against his. I caught a glimpse of a tipsy Anthony holding onto Jazz similarly, moving to the beat. I win. Daveed's lips find my neck, massaging my neck with sloppy kisses.

"God... you're so hot..." he whispers in my ear, his hands roaming around my stomach, my chest, my neck, my thighs. Every bit he could touch, he did. It made me purr. The alcohol definitely loosened me up. I can't lie, his hands felt good holding me, I arch against him as he began to trace my hip under my dress. "Lin and Oak are so lucky..."

"Uh huh..." His fingers dig into my skin, barely brushing the inside of my thigh. His free hand held my neck, tilting my head so he could enjoy my skin.

"You'd let me play with you, though. So eagerly willing. God... I've always wanted you." My tipsy self nods again, fingers toy with the strap of my thong. "Even wearing something pretty..." he says, giving it a tug down my thigh. His fingers waste no time, finding my slit and teasing at my damp lips.

"D-Daveed... fuck..." I groan, his fingers finding my clit to tease at. "Play with me..."

"Excuse me, but that's mine." A hand grabs my arm and pulls me from the tall rapper. I whine, leaning into the other man.

"Lin..." I start, but his lips capture mine. I taste the beer on his lips, it only made this kiss better. He is always the possessive one, even more than Oak. He presses his body harder to mine, groaning into the kiss.

"How many shots have you had, gatita?" He asks, giving me a chance to breathe.

"Seis, pero quiero más, papí..." I murmur to him, watching his eyes light up a little.

"Damn, I'm always surprised to know you're so fluent. Fully bilingual, even when drunk." He laughs, making me giggle. I pull his lips back to mine and kiss him again, standing on my toes to make up for the height difference.

"Play with me?" I'm definitely a sexual drunk. I just want to make out and grind on people and maybe fuck somebody. I don't care who. I just want it.

"Soon, let's get you another round with me." He starts walking me over to the bar, but I trip over my own feet and land in another pair of arms.

"Heeeyyyy~" I purr, a bright smile on my face.

"Wow, you're definitely drunk." Chris helps me back upright. He was staying a bit more sober than the rest of us. Something about responsibility and safety. Blah blah, don't care. "Take it easy, sweetheart, there's no rush."

"Are you gonna play with me?" I coo, biting my lip as I look over him. "Please?"

"Sorry man, she's a bit out of it. I got her. Thanks!" Lin takes my hand again, pulling me along as I wave bye-bye to Chris, watching him laugh at my tipsiness. At the bar, Darien was serving up the shots and had two ready for Linnyboo and me.

"Salude!" We cheer it and down it. A familiar pair of hands lift me and sit me on a barstool, turning me to them. "Oso! Juega conmigo... soy una buena chica." I say, grabbing the next shot. Oak takes my hand in his, guiding the shot to his lips and taking it. Behind me, Lin occupies himself with the back of my dress, his hands feeling my hips under it.

"You're gonna be the best girl tonight." Oak says, I nod eagerly.

"Yes, Bear. Please play with me..." I say, feeling Lin push on my back for me to lean forward, my dress being pushed out of the way, tugging my thong to the side.

"Hold still..." he says, Oak taking my neck and guiding me to kiss him firmly while something cool teases my ass, pushing its way in. I squeal softly, but Lin keeps pushing it until it pops into place, a shiver running through me. A plug. Kinky. I pull away from Oak's lips, a whimper leaving me.

"You make such beautiful sounds, my love..." Oak voice rings right in my ear, "Such a good girl for taking it." I felt myself heat up in a heartbeat, whether from the alcohol or the warmth caressing my soaked cunt. Lin's hand wraps around my neck, twisting in the silver chain that laid there. My lips find Oak's again as I feel Lin slide into me, making me groan louder than the music.

"Fucking hell... so tight..." Lin growls behind me, his grip tightening on my throat. My hands grip the collar of Oak's shirt, holding onto him for support. Knowing me, I'd have fallen off the stool, but the two men held me tightly.

Lin wasn't as gentle as Oak was when he fucked me. Lin took her hard and deep, and the plug didn't make it easy for me to hold back my moans. Surely the rest of the cast would have heard her if Oak didn't keep my lips occupied. Somewhere along the line, Oak had sat in the next stool, undoing his pants for me to bend further and suck his thickness. Lin's hands bunched my dress, laying flat-handed smacks to my caramel ass. I moaned and mewled around Oak's head, my hand stroking him where my lips couldn't reach. Oak's fingers tangled in my thick curls, moving me to his liking.

Right then, I felt like the luckiest girl alive. I'm getting fucked by Lin-Manuel Miranda and sucking off Okieriete Onaodowan. Oh. My. God.

"FIVE!" The countdown started, but the men didn't care.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

The knot tightened in my stomach, I was going to come undone.

"TWO!"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" And the of us started the year off with mind blowing orgasms. I felt Lin spill into my cunt, Oak's cum filling my mouth and I swallowed happily. I shivered hard, lost in the haze of pleasure, my head went cloudy with every sensation I felt in that moment.

Next I remembered, I was being carried down the street, people chattering around me. I dozed off.

When I woke up next, I was in my bathroom, being set in a warm bath.

"Hey, just getting you clean." Oak whispers softly, using a cup to wet my shoulders. I nod, tears starting to fall from my cheeks. "Shh... it's okay. Don't cry, kitten." He washes me gently, carefully taking off my makeup too. I felt so subbie and small, but he takes care of me. Lin comes in a few minutes later, bringing a towel to dry me off with.

"Hey gatita, you feeling okay?" I shrug a little, looking up at him while Oak picks me back up from the tub, passing me to Lin so he can dry me off. "I think she's spacey." He chuckles, setting me on my bathroom counter, drying me while Oak gets my pajamas. "Did you have fun?" I nod again, giving him a little smile.

They help me dress and tuck me in, climbing into bed with me. Might as well stay over since it's so late.

I laid in bed with the two men I love. My life couldn't get any better than this moment.

Happy New Year, new start...

\---------------

07/12/17

_Some smut for the soul. I'm awkward. As of this moment, I have 6 chapters finished and yet to be published. Im so proud of myself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, Daveed. Keep your hands to yourself...
> 
> jk i love you >_<


	35. Sequal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I included actual plot in the sequal...
> 
> WORK.

You know what? I'm capping this book here. It feels like a nice end to this storyline. I have a BIG new idea for this cast, but it seems too much to cram into one book, so...

BOOK TWO IS COMING!!! (Actually, at least six chapters are already written and the first will be up when this goes up.)

I shall dub it

**Immortal's End**

See you over there~!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!

I legitimately wrote this in just under a month, (started 6/20/17). I am so proud of it. It has been my own escape in this rough patch of my life. I'm glad I get to share it with others.

Enjoy and see you on the other side~

Also check out another idea I have,  **My Perfect Maria**! ((Coming soon))

-Ches   
07/14/17

PS: i now notice I have an unhealthy obsession with the Maria pictures. They're just so pleasing to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the second part similar to this one, just all up as soon as possible. It's already written, (mostly), I just need to c/p it over. Thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> I'll see you on the other side.


End file.
